Cosmopolis
by Anderson M.P.E
Summary: Se ha desatado un caos en Nueva York, Edward Parker Cullen es una de las personas mas importantes en la mafia. Jacob Black, un empleado nuevo, desesperado por protejer a Bella, su novia, le pide que la cuide por unas horas, pero Edward cuando la ve, manda a que hieran a Jacob para quedarse con Bella, ella no sabe lo que le espera... Cuando el despiadado millonario la somete a el.
1. Chapter 1

**Título: **Cosmopolis.

**Summary:** ¿Qué pasaría si en su viaje para cortarse el cabello, Edward Parker Cullen, se cruzara con Jacob Black y este desesperado le entrega a Isabella Swan, su novia, ya que él no puede cuidarla en medio del caos? ¿Qué hará Edward? ¿Y si Jacob después muriera? ¿Edward se enamorara de Bella, la inocente niña de diecisiete Años en una limusina? Edward está comprometido con Tania….

**Pov Edward **

Me levante perezosamente de la cama, había dormido unas buenas horas, más de lo habitual, al menos hoy estaría más activo.

Camine lentamente por la mansión dejando atrás la cama extra grande de sabanas negras de seda, hoy era un día libre de trabajo así que podía hacer lo que quisiera al menos. Atravesé la librería, el acuario con el raro y carísimo tiburón, el cuarto de música, el gimnasio, la piscina, el spa, el jardín, hasta llegar al cuarto de espejos, eran muy placenteros los lujos que podía darme.

Me mire al espejo y fruncí el ceño, me hacía falta un corte de cabello y ahora. Decidí que iría hoy mismo, tome un baño en mi yacusi y me vestí con un traje negro de gala, todos debían verme como lo que era: Edward Parker Cullen.

Tengo veintiocho años y soy un personaje muy importante en la mafia de nueva york, mi familia aunque no es mala, siempre ha pertenecido ella.

Todos los lujos que me daba tenían su precio, pues ahora estoy a unas semanas de casarme con Tania Denali, una actriz, hija de un socio de Carlisle, mi padre. Tania estaba muy buena pero es fastidiosa, superficial y una completa niñita de papi, yo por supuesto no tenía la más mínima intención de casarme con ella, en cuanto mi padre cerrara el trato con Denali, rompería el compromiso.

Estaba a punto de salir de la mansión cuando sonó mi móvil último modelo, suspire con fastidio, era Tania.

-Hola Tania ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Eddy, ¿Esas son formas de hablarle a tu prometida?

-Tania, hoy tengo un día con mucho trabajo y no tengo tiempo para tonterías, dime de una vez que quieres.- Lo dije palabra por palabra, tratando de armarme de paciencia.

-Eres un grosero Eddy, como sea, quiero verte hoy en el restaurante chino para comer ¿Vendrías?

-Ya te dije que estoy muy ocupado.

-Pero casi nunca nos vemos ¿Cómo esperas que este matrimonio funcione?

Me apreté el puente de la nariz, si supiera…

-Está bien, te veré allá, pero no tengo mucho tiempo.

-Te espero Eddy.

De todas formas aun no desayunaba y sabía que si le decía que no, no dejaría de joder todo el maldito día.

Llame a James para avisarle que saldríamos.

-Buenos días señor.

-¿Qué hay de nuevo?- Le pregunte.

-Hoy llegara el presidente, señor Cullen, el señor Carlisle dijo que le avisara que no sería prudente salir, hoy. Las calles estarán atestadas, por algunas ni siquiera se podrá pasar.

-Prepara la limusina.-Dije cortante.

-Pero señor…

-Prepara la limusina, ahora mismo, hoy quede con Tania para desayunar y quiero un corte de pelo.

-No creo que deba ir, eso es al otro lado de la ciudad, habrán muchas personas alborotadas y tal vez hasta muertos. No sería prudente que usted salga.

-Yo te pago para que obedezcas, ahora ve por la maldita limusina, lo que yo haga es mi problema.- Dije perdiendo la paciencia.

El solo asintió y salió.

**BELLA pov**

Estaba por salir hacia la universidad cuando mi móvil sonó, era mi novio Jake.

-Hola cariño- Me dijo.

-Hola Jake ¿Cómo estás?

-Hasta ahora bien pero quería avisarte que sería mejor que no salgas hoy, al parecer la ciudad será un completo caos debido a la llegada de un tal presidente.

-Jake, sabes que debo trabajar en la cafetería, por mi enfermedad ya falte demasiado tiempo y no quiero que me despidan.

-Lo se Bells, pero en serio me preocupas, ¿Al menos podría dejarte en el trabajo y buscarte?

-Está bien, pero de veras es innecesario, se cuidarme sola.

-Solo por precaución Bells, nos vemos en la universidad.

-Ok te quiero.

-Yo también.

Y corto.

Jake a veces era muy sobreprotector, al principio solo éramos buenos amigos, como hermanos pero tras tanta insistencia de su parte, ahora somos algo así como novios.

Él siempre había sido mi apoyo y confidente, tanto en Forks como aquí, cuando murió mi madre siempre tuve un hombro para llorar. Mis padres se divorciaron cuando yo era pequeña, viví con mi madre en Phoenix hasta los dieciséis años, cuando ella falleció en un accidente de auto con su novio Phil. Desde entonces estuve con Charlie en Forks, él es el jefe de la policía allí, pero nunca me hubiera mudado tan lejos de no haberlo dejado acompañado, Sue y el ahora viven juntos con la pequeña Lea, hija de Sue. Jake no quiso que yo viniera a vivir aquí sola así que vino conmigo, cosa que Charlie le agradeció mucho, llevábamos aquí un semestre en la universidad, con tres meses de ser novios.

Era increíble como todo había cambiado tanto.

La ciudad a mi vista parecía normal, solo un poco atareada, las calles atestadas y algo de transito pero no tanto como Jake me había dicho. Estacione mi monovolumen en el aparcamiento y camine hacia mi primera clase.

Las horas pasaron rápido y termine más temprano que de costumbre, me senté en la cafetería a tomar un refrigerio ya que no había desayunado, aún tenía tiempo para esperar a Jake.

-Bells- Gritaron a mi espalda.

-Dios Jake me asustaste.

-Lo siento, creo que deberíamos ir a casa, la ciudad no es segura.-Dijo algo preocupado.

-Ya te dije que no faltare a trabajar, necesito el dinero, además estas exagerando, esta mañana estaba bastante bien.

-Aun.

Rodé los ojos

-Jake ¿Hay algo que no sepa?

-Bueno, veras Bella, cuando llegamos aquí encontré a unos tipos que pertenecen a un tipo de mafia…

-¿Mafia?- Dije abriendo mucho los ojos.

-No es algo malo, pero en días como este sé que habrá mucho alboroto, así es como me mantengo informado, pero no te preocupes, no estoy muy implicado solo conozco algunas cosas.

-Jake ¿Cómo puedes hacer eso? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? - Dije ya más preocupada.

-Es complicado Bells, además no tiene importancia, solo conozco un par de personas. Los he visto pero no se sus nombres verdaderos, son personas millonarias, la mayoría del tiempo se transportan en limusinas negras de alta tecnología, así se confunden con las limusinas del presidente.- Explico.

-¿Sabes todo eso?

-Es la información básica, aun no confían mucho en mí, por lo general hoy tendrán mucho trabajo pero dudo que yo sea necesario, soy el empleado más nuevo en meses.

-Jacob Black, me preocupas, tienes que renunciar en cuanto tengas la oportunidad, recuerda que Charlie es policía.

-Por supuesto y no puedes decir nada, el asunto de la mafia es confidencial. No tienes que preocuparte.

Lo mire por un momento.

-Está bien- Acepte por fin.

Mire el reloj.

-Es tarde, tengo que ir.

-¿Sigues empeñada en ir a tu trabajo?

-¿Sigues empeñado en acompañarme?

-Sí.

-Entonces vamos.

-¡Eres tan terca!-Dijo sonriendo.

-¡Eres tan exagerado!

Pero por desgracia él tenía razón.

Cuando salimos a las calles de Nueva York en su auto, no se equivocaba, el escenario que se presento era aterrador a cómo lo deje esta mañana. Había tantos automóviles como nunca se han visto, las personas gritaban con carteles de admiración y protesta que no lograba comprender, algunas personas se golpeaban, gritaban improperios y había demasiadas limusinas negras, todo parecía un campo de guerra.

-Jake- Susurre asustada.

-¡Maldición!- Dijo entre dientes.-Esto es peor de lo que pensé. Voy a tratar de regresar…

No pudo terminar cuando sonó su móvil.

Jake hablaba tenso pero no lograba comprenderlo.

Colgó y se volvió hacia mí.

-Bells al parecer me necesitan para unos asuntos en el trabajo, todo está peor de lo que imagine, la ciudad no es segura, te llevare a casa.

Asentí sin replicar esta vez.

No pude contener un grito ahogado cuando estábamos cerca, el edificio de mi apartamento estaba completamente incendiado.

Jacob salió a hablar con la policía. Intercambiaron unas palabras.

-Bella, tendrás que quedarte conmigo unos días, nadie podrá a recuperar nada hasta que sea seguro.

-¿Qué paso?

-Al parecer unas personas lo incendiaron, peleaban y una vela cayó sobre un bote gasolina, uno de ellos murió.

-¡Dios mío!

De repente su vista se clavó en una limusina negra al otro lado de la acera.

-Jake ¿Estas bien?

Su móvil sonó.

-Bella, no quiero hacer esto pero es la única forma de que estés segura, esa limusina negra de allá es la de mi jefe, lo conozco con el nombre de Erick, es uno de los más grandes en la mafia, te quedarías con el unas horas mientras yo arreglo esto, renunciare hoy mismo.

-Pero…

-Regresaremos a Forks unos días, no podemos estar aquí con la ciudad así, dejaste algo de ropa en mi apartamento. No podemos irnos sin más porque no se cuan peligrosa es esta gente, renunciare, buscare algo de ropa, iré por ti y saldremos en el primer vuelo a Forks.

-Pero ¿Confías en tu jefe?

-Es muy rico y nadie atacaría una limusina, te mantendrá segura.- Afirmo.

Lo pensé un segundo, si me quedaba con ese hombre estaría segura y podríamos irnos pero ¿Y Jake?

-Pero ¿Tú estarás bien?

-No te preocupes estaré bien, me mantendré en contacto con Erick, ayudare en lo que pueda y luego renuncio. Esta misma noche llegaremos a Forks.

-Está bien.- Dije finalmente, después de todo ¿Qué podría pasar?

Jake salió del auto para alcanzar la limusina, evitando a las personas. Pasados los veinte minutos lo vi salir de entre la multitud.

-¿Que ha pasado?- Pregunte impaciente.

-Ha aceptado, el estará todo el día fuera, cuando esté todo listo te llamare e iré a buscarte a donde sea.- Dijo tendiéndome un pequeño móvil.- Te amo Bells.

Yo no podía decirle lo mismo, quería a Jake más que a nadie en el mundo pero no de esa manera, no podía evitar verlo como mi mejor amigo, solo eso.

-Te quiero Jake.

Salimos del auto y con gran dificultad hacia las calles, me detuve enfrente de la limusina, Jake se alejaba diciendo adiós con la mano y mirada preocupada, le sonreí para tranquilizarlo. El hombre con uniforme y cabello rubio me abrió la puerta.

No pude evitar quedarme embobada y algo asustada, el hombre que tenía enfrente era el más hermoso que había visto, cabello cobrizo, ojos verdes, muy musculoso.

Me miraba con malicia y un toque de frialdad…

**Pov Edward**

Cuando Salí del restaurante, estaba hastiado, Tania como siempre era igual de insoportable y no paro de joder hasta hacerme prometer que almorzaría con ella hoy.

Regrese a la limusina. Cerca de aquí un edificio se quemaba, la gente en serio estaba loca hoy.

-Señor, un empleado del negocio familiar hablo conmigo, Jacob Black, al parecer tiene a su novia o hermana en el auto y no tiene donde dejarla, su casa se incendió, le pide el favor de cuidarla unas horas, tiene que arreglar unos asuntos de con el señor Carlisle.- Dijo James.

-¿Qué edad tiene?

-Asiste a la universidad, tal vez unos dieciocho.

Esto podría ser divertido…

-Dile que la traiga, vendrá con nosotros.

Asintió.

Recordaba haber charlado con Black, un universitario ingenuo que contrato mi padre, solo me conocía a mí y a mi padre con nombre falso.

-Señor Erick.- Dijo James, sabiendo el juego.-El señor Black está aquí.

Ahí estaba el chico.

-Señor, me ha llamado su padre y ha surgido un inconveniente con mi novia, no puedo dejarla en casa. Si pudiera quedarse con usted unas horas mientras resuelvo el problema y empaco para salir de la ciudad se lo agradecería. Yo la iré a buscar por cualquier parte de la ciudad.

-No te preocupes, yo la cuidare.- Dije tratando de sonar amable.

-Gracias señor.

Entonces salió a buscar a la chica.

-Señor ¿No planea hacerle daño, verdad?

-Ocúpate de tu trabajo James, no es de tu incumbencia.

-Ahí viene la chica.

-Ábrele la puerta.

Entonces entro la mujer o casi niña, más hermosa que había contemplado.

Tenía el pelo castaño hasta los hombros, unos ojos color café profundo los adornaban unas cajas y pestañas perfectas, su nariz respingona…

Entonces me fije en su figura, no era muy alta, traía unos jeans y una camisa de tirantes azul, era esbelta y delicada, simplemente perfecta.

Ella parecía incomoda ante mi escrutinio.

-Hola, soy Edward Parker.- Decidí darle mi verdadero nombre.

-Isabella Swan, pero prefiero Bella.

Yo solo asentí y Salí de la limusina para hablar con james.

**Bella Pov**

Me sentí muy incómoda por la forma en que me miro, hasta que al fin se me saludo.

Me preguntaba si me dijo su verdadero nombre.

Estaba tan elegante con traje y corbata, todo era tan lujoso y él tenía una mirada confiada y segura, no pude evitar sentirme intimidada. Se disculpó y dijo que saldría un momento. Aunque él era muy atractivo, no me daba confianza.

Ojala Jake se apresurara.

**Edward pov**

Al salir, James esperaba Órdenes.

-Quiero que sigan a Jacob Black y hagan lo posible por dejarlo en el hospital, golpéenlo, dispárenle, solo no lo maten aun, con que lo dejen unos meses en coma es suficiente.

-Señor, pero la chica…

-Yo decidiré que pasara con ella, se quedara conmigo, ahora llama a Sam y sus hombres para el trabajo sucio, que hagan exactamente lo que te he dicho y avísame cuando acaben.

-Sí señor.

Entonces di vuelta y regrese. Ese desgraciado de su novio no volvería a acercarse a ella, ahora era mía aunque no quisiera.

Ella parecía tan indefensa y pequeña, apenas empezaba la universidad, tal vez tuviera diecisiete, yo le llevaba ocho años. En lo más profundo de mi mente hubo una chispa de remordimiento por Bella, pero no le preste atención, la sometería a mí.

Esa niña no sabía lo que le esperaba.


	2. Chapter 2

**Título: **Cosmopolis

**Summary:** ¿Qué pasaría si en su viaje para cortarse el cabello, Edward Parker Cullen, se cruzara con Jacob Black y este, desesperado, le entrega a Isabella Swan, su novia, ya que él no pude cuidarla en medio del caos? ¿Qué hará Edward? ¿Y si después Jacob muriera? ¿Edward se enamorara de Bella, la inocente niña de diecisiete años en una limusina?

Edward está comprometido con Tania…

_Bueno pues aquí, está el capítulo, espero les guste, les recuerdo que la historia es Rated _**M**** Si no te gusta no leas.**

**Quiero agradecerles a: **Guest, izaaa y a Suiza 19 por sus comentarios y también a todos los que agregaron esta historia a sus favoritos. Bueno, no los molesto más y disfruten el cap!

Chapter: 2

**EDWARD POV**

Cuando regrese a la limusina Bella se hallaba sentada como la había dejado, se mordía el labio y miraba fijamente sus manos. Sabía que estaba Nerviosa, lo notaba, yo guarde silencio y espere a que dijese algo, pero nada.

-¿Qué edad tienes pequeña?- Pregunte suavemente, tenía que ser amable con ella, al menos por ahora, no era un buen día para armar escándalos.

-Diecisiete.- Contesto con timidez. Ya lo imaginaba.- ¿Y tú?

-Veinticinco.- Dije sencillamente.

Alce mi brazo y me serví Brandy del refrigerador, le di un trago.

-¿Tienes sed Pequeña?-Pareció incomoda cuando la llame así.

-En realidad no tomo.

Reí. Así que era una chica correcta.

- No pensaba darte alcohol, ¿Agua estaría Bien?

Asintió sin mirarme. Le serví el agua.

-¿Edward es su nombre real?- Pregunto de pronto.

-Sí, ese es mi nombre real, supongo que el señor Black me conoce con otro nombre.

-Pero si ese es su verdadero nombre ¿Por qué me lo dio a mí? Yo no soy de su confianza.

_Simplemente porque no te iras, _no podía decirle eso Ahora.

-No pareces ser de ese tipo de personas. Creo que puedo confiar en ti, además mi nombre no es tan importante si no trabajas en las empresas o…. La… mafia.- Dude un poco en decirla lo último, ya que no estaba enterado de cuanto sabia.

-Sí, Jake me hablo sobre eso ¿Cómo funciona? ¿Qué clase de trabajos hacen? Me dijo que no eran malos, al menos no la familia Cullen- Pareció arrepentirse inmediatamente de su pregunta porque me dirigió una mirada de disculpa.

En eso tenía razón mi abuelo había estado en este negocio que paso a Carlisle y los dos eran hombres buenos y ejemplares, mi madre y mis hermanos, tanto los Biológicos como los adoptados eran simplemente la familia perfecta. A veces me ponía en contacto con ellos, por lo general una buena relación pero el trabajo nos distanciaba, yo no había podido evitar hacer trabajo sucio algunas veces, era un maldito asesino y no merecía una familia tan buena, lo peor de todo es que no me importaba y aquí estaba yo, secuestrando a una niña y casi matando a su novio pero no podía evitarlo, la quería para mí.

Me quede un minuto sin hablar y ella creyó que me había enfadado.

-Lo lamento, Señor Cullen Yo…

-Edward.- La interrumpí.- Puedes tutearme. Y no hay nada de que disculparse, puedes preguntarme lo que quieras.

_Después de todo, eres mía._

**BELLA POV**

Tenía una oportunidad de oro, él había sido amable conmigo hasta ahora. Aunque tenía algunas dudas de porque me daba tanta información. Tal vez porque yo no trabajo para lo que sea que ellos hacen y así no me serviría de nada, pero estaba muy intrigada.

-Bueno…-Comencé-¿Cómo funciona eso de la mafia, que tiene que ver con el presidente?

- Como ya sabes, mi familia no es mala, todo lo contrario, nosotros trabajamos para el presidente y podemos influir en el gobierno, hemos trabajado en esto por años, mi abuelo y ahora mi padre son los jefes principales, mafia puede sonar malo pero en realidad influimos de manera positiva, ayudamos a que todo sea mejor, cosa que el presidente no hace. Claro que, sacamos una gran fortuna con eso.

-Oh- Atine a decir. Lo reflexione por un momento.- Pero ¿Nadie se da cuenta?

-No, hasta ahora no, el gobierno tiene a mucha gente trabajando, y todas las personas que trabajan para mi padre son de ahí, pero les son fieles a él, por eso tienen que ser de entera confianza.- Reflexiono un poco- Todos, hasta mi familia somos anónimos, saben de nuestra existencia pero no somos tantos como para que puedan identificar si le es fiel a mi padre o al presidente, si no saben, no pueden hacer nada. A veces envían espías o hacen investigaciones, si vemos a alguien sospechoso o íntimo del presidente o al menos eso cree este último, jamás sospecharían de Carlisle.

Estaba mareada de tanta información, empezaba a tener miedo de verdad, no podía creer que mataran a personas así nada más, eso no estaba bien, pero, ¿Qué esperar de esto?, había pensado en cosas peores, decidí callarme mis reproches, ya que Edward, aunque no quería admitirlo, me daba mucho miedo.

**Edward pov**

Estaba asustada, podía verlo, pero no dijo nada cuando termine mi relato, solo asintió y bebió un sorbo de su agua, yo solo quería que llegara la noche para disfrutar de mi pequeña. Decidí que iría por el corte de cabello en otra ocasión.

Mi móvil sonó. Era Sam.

-_Señor, ya está completo el encargo, Jacob Black está en el hospital del norte ¿Sabe dónde es?_

-Espera un momento Sam.

Ordene que parasen la limusina y Salí para poder hablar.

-¿Qué tan grave esta?

_-Casi paralitico, quedo en coma, posiblemente no despierte en meses. Lo golpeamos en la espalda con un palo de hierro y quedo con varias contusiones en el cráneo_.

-Buen trabajo, pon a una persona al pendiente, si hay cualquier cambio quiero enterarme al momento, por ahora no lo maten, en coma está bien.

_-Como usted ordene señor_.

Cuando iba de regreso el móvil sonó de nuevo. Mierda, era Tania.

-Tania ¿Qué putas quieres esta vez?

_-Eres un desgraciado Edward, dijiste que vendrías para almorzar._

Joder, lo había olvidado.

-Surgió un imprevisto en la empresa y tenía que asistir.- Mentí.

_-Siempre es lo mismo, se supone que hoy es tu día libre. Si sigues así le diré a mi padre que no colabore, quedas advertido._

-Si haces eso, también tengo bastante que decir, apuesto a que tu padre no sabe que su niñita se droga y que es una zorra alcohólica.-Dije en tono amenazante, esta mujer ya me tenía en el límite.- Espero que andes con cuidado Tania porque puedo destruirte.

-_Eres un…- _Corte la llamada.

Cuando regrese con Bella se notaba algo nervioso, quería decirme algo. Mordía su labio y miraba sus manos.

-Yo… Quería saber si podía llamar a Jacob, creo que ha tardado mucho.

Apreté los puños, tratando de disimular mi enojo.

-Me acaban de llamar.- Mentí- Al arecer hay inconvenientes y ha tenido que salir de la ciudad.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto asustada- No puede ser, él no me dejaría, ¿Qué voy hacer ahora? Mi edificio se incendió.

Así que su casa se había incendiado, esto sería muy fácil.

-Por supuesto no te voy a dejar sola, es muy peligroso te quedaras conmigo hasta que regrese.

-Pero… no puedo, yo no quiero ser una molestia, además no tengo equipaje, todo estaba en mi departamento y lo poco que me quedaba en casa de Jacob.- Explico rápidamente.

Así que tenía ropa en casa de es imbécil.

-Te quedaras conmigo y no aceptare un no por respuesta, la ropa no es problema, hare que envíen mañana mismo diseños de la modista y todo lo que necesites.

_De todos modos no vas a necesitar ropa._

-No, no puedo permitir que me compres ropa, solo llévame a casa de Jacob.

-Es demasiado peligroso y no eres una molestia, tengo más dinero del que nunca llegare a necesitar y punto.- Explique pacientemente.

-Bueno…- Titubeo- Solo hasta mañana.

-Está bien- Acepte.

_Oh pequeña, jamás saldrás de ahí._

**Bella pov**

No sabía porque había aceptado quedarme con este sujeto, las palabras salieron de mi boca antes de saber que había dicho, no podía creer que Jacob me había dejado sola. ¿Sería que confiaba tanto en Edward que no importaba si me quedaba con él?

No se había portado mal conmigo, eso estaba claro.

Edward se había quedado en silencio y bebiendo una copa.

Mi estómago gruño, Edward pareció escucharlo.

-Tienes hambre- Afirmo.

-No es nada- Mentí. La verdad estaba hambrienta.

-En un rato llegaremos a mi casa, el almuerzo ya paso así que ahí te darán de cenar.

Asentí con la cabeza.

Veinte minutos después, Edward salió a comprar algo, trajo varias cosas, todas en cajas o bolsas pero no pude distinguir que eran.

Pasados unos minutos se pudo ver el paisaje que nos rodeaba, los cristales habían estado tapados hasta el momento, pero lo único que se alcanzaba a ver era la autopista y el hermoso crepúsculo en el horizonte.

-Mi casa está fuera de la ciudad- Explico- Casi llegamos.

Seguimos avanzando y vi con asombro como aparecía una hermosa casa, parecía un castillo moderno.

La limusina entro por una reja enorme que abrieron dos hombres vestidos con trajes negros. La reja se cerró tras nuestro.

Todo era impresionante, había un bosque enfrente de la casa con flores hermosas, un rio, una piscina, un yate estacionado…

La limusina se estaciono y Edward me abrió la puerta ofreciéndome su mano. Dude un poco.

-Baja- Ordeno.

-Es que yo…- Me tono de la mano y tiro de mi bruscamente. Lo mire sorprendida. El solo me dedico una mirada fría.

-Es tarde y debes tener hambre.- Se limitó a decir.

Decir que esto era una mansión se quedaba muy corto, era increíblemente enorme.

Me condujo hasta una sala con un comedor largo y salimos a una terraza más pequeña con gran vista, allí había una mesa y unos sillones muy lujosos.

-Cenaremos aquí- Dijo.- ¿Qué te gustaría?

-Pues…no lo sé, lo que sea está bien, supongo.

-Ordenare que traigan langosta ¿Te gustaría eso?

-Nunca la he probado, pero está bien.- La verdad siempre había querido probar una.

Nos sentamos y en nada trajeron la cena. Cenamos en un tenso silencio.

-Tengo un poco de sueño.

-Llamare a una empleada para que te conduzca a tu habitación, allí habrá todo lo que necesites-Dijo mirándome en forma extraña.

Una empleada me condujo a una enorme habitación, no dijo palabra pero note que me lanzaba una mirada preocupada.

En medio de todo el espacio estaba una cama con sabanas oscuras, era la más grande que había visto en toda mi vida, allí descansaba un camisón de seda, en el baño había una tina y un yacusi.

Un relajante baño en la tina, el agua caliente deslizándose por mi cuerpo me hizo sentir muy relajada.

Me quede petrificada cuando al salir en bata ahí estaba Edward sentado en la cama. Su mirada era oscura.

-¿Qué ha- haces aquí?

-No quiero escándalos, harás exactamente lo que te diga.- Dijo acercándose a mí como un depredador y me planto un beso en los labios.

**Edward pov**

Mande que condujeran a Bella a mi habitación. Esperaría un poco a que se acomodara.

Fui a ver las bolsas que compre, eran conjuntos de lencería que se pondría para mí esta noche, entra otras cosas un látigo, unas esposas y un consolador, también había pensado en cuerdas pero no quería ser tan rudo con ella esta noche, las cuerdas serian para otra ocasión.

Guarde las cosas en las cajas y entre. Al parecer estaba duchándose.

Cuando salió solo venia en bata.

-¿Qué ha-haces aquí?

Algo en mirada al parecer la asusto.

-No quiero escándalos, harás exactamente lo que te diga.

Me acerque a ella con lentitud, y la bese.

**Hola, pues aquí está el capítulo, me disculpo por que haya quedado allí, pero ya estaba bastante largo y decidí dejarlo así.**

**Para el próximo cap ya habrá lemon como se pueden imaginar. Lamento si me quedo un poco aburrido pero quería contar más sobre Edward y su familia; posiblemente los Cullen salgan en el próximo cap también. Acepto críticas y opiniones.**

**Nos leemos¡ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Título: **Cosmopolis

**Summary:** ¿Qué pasaría si en su viaje para cortarse el cabello, Edward Parker Cullen, se cruzara con Jacob Black y este, desesperado, le entrega a Isabella Swan, su novia, ya que él no pude cuidarla en medio del caos? ¿Qué hará Edward? ¿Y si después Jacob muriera? ¿Edward se enamorara de Bella, la inocente niña de diecisiete años en una limusina?

Edward está comprometido con Tania…

_Bueno pues aquí, está el capítulo, espero les guste, les recuerdo que la historia es Rated _**M**** Si no te gusta no leas.**

_Hola, pues aquí estoy de nuevo, perdón por la tardanza, pero la verdad es la primera vez que escribo lemon y quería que quedara lo mejor posible._

**Quiero agradecerles a los que se toman un minuto para dejar un comentario y los que agregan la historia a sus favoritos. Disfruten el cap.**

**Bella pov**

Apenas estampo sus labios contra los míos, trate de forcejear, lo empuje y patalee pero no parecía sentir nada, el me aferro a su pecho mientras me besaba.

Por fin con una fuerza sobrehumana logre darle una patada en la entrepierna. Él se tambaleo hacia atrás haciendo una mueca de dolor, aproveche su aturdimiento para correr hacia la puerta, pero justo cuando giraba la perilla, me sostuvo por detrás, pegándome a su torso, sentí como jalaba mi cabello con mucha fuerza. Sentí su aliento contra mi oído.

-Lo que acabas de hacer te traerá muchas consecuencias.- La voz que uso era suave y siniestra con un toque de furia contenido, hizo que un estremecimiento me recorriera la espalda.- Ahora no podrás salir de aquí Bella, eres mía y harás absolutamente todo lo que te ordene.- Sentí que jalaba con más fuerza.

- Me-e lastimas.- Logre decir mientras sentía como una lagrima brotaba de mi ojo izquierdo, el dolor era tan insoportable que pensé que me arrancaría el cabello.

Por fin, sentí como lo soltaba, me aleje rápidamente y salí corriendo de la habitación con todas mis fuerzas, aún estaba demasiado aturdida para sentir miedo. Pero mientras corría por los interminables pasillos, empecé a llenarme de terror, daba vueltas y no parecía haber salida, tenía que encontrar un teléfono y llamar a alguien.

-¡Bella!- Escuche que me llamaba de lejos.- Ven aquí pequeña, no voy a hacerte más daño si te portas bien.

Desesperada, entre en una de las habitaciones, hasta este momento me di cuenta que seguía en bata de baño, sentí mucho frio.

La habitación en la que me encontraba estaba casi a oscuras, solo la tenue luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana me permitía distinguir un librero y un pequeño piano.

-Bella, Maldita sea ven.- Lo escuche aún más cerca, un escalofrió me recorrió la espina dorsal, temblaba de pies a cabeza pero ahora no solo era de frio.

Sus pasos estaban cerca, rápidamente me oculte tras un mueble.

La puerta se abrió pero desde mi posición no podría verme. Contuve el aliento rogando porque no entrara. Gracias al cielo cerró la puerta.

Espere unos minutos hasta que el sonido de sus pasos desapareció por completo.

Luego Salí de mi escondite, al parecer esto era un cuarto de música. Me tome un minuto para calmar el terror y reflexionar, obviamente no podría salir de aquí, no tenía idea de donde estaba, lo más sensato era buscar un teléfono y llamar a la policía, pero ¿Eso de que serviría si no podía decirles dónde estoy? Además nadie me creería.

Entonces se me ocurrió. Jake. Él era el único que podría saber cómo ayudarme. Desesperada mire alrededor, si, justo lo que necesitaba, en una mesita junto al librero estaba un teléfono. Me apresure hasta el, pero cuando marque el primer número me paralice.

Edward había abierto la puerta y me miraba colérico.

-¿Qué estabas pensando?- Grito.

-Yo…Solo…

-Te lo advertí, pensaba ser más suave contigo pero si tú no cooperas, tendré que lastimarte.-Dijo acercándose a mí. Yo me quede quieta, temerosa de hacer algo que lo enfadara.

Él se acercó, tomo mis manos con demasiada fuerza y las coloco en mi espalda.

No supe sus intenciones hasta que escuche un pequeño clic y el frio de las esposas.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Qué te hice yo para que me hagas esto?-Las preguntas salieron disparadas de mi boca. Sentí como las lágrimas empezaban a agolparse en mis ojos

-Tranquila pequeña, tu no me hiciste nada, pero no sé qué me ha pasado contigo, desde que te vi te deseo como no te puedes imaginar.

-Pero ¿Por qué yo? Hay muchas otras más bonitas que yo, por favor, solo déjame ir.

Él se rio.

-Suplicar no te servirá de nada.

Ahora fui yo la que se encolerizó.

-Eres un maldito depravado, iras a la cárcel por años, se darán cuenta, Jake vendrá por mí

-Primero Bella, yo soy quien controla a la policía, todos ellos están a mis órdenes y en cuanto al perrito ese que tenías por novio, mande a mis hombres a que lo golpearan, en este momento está en un hospital en coma.-Dijo con dureza.

Yo apenas pude asimilar las palabras. Jake. Jake en el hospital, ahora no podría escapar de aquí, nada evitaría que este hombre me…Violara.

-¿Qué? Por favor, dime que no es cierto.- Solloce.

-Si lo es. Y depende de ti que él pueda salir con vida, tengo a un hombre y una enfermera vigilándolo, si no me obedeces, daré una orden para que le inyecten y muera, en cambio, si haces todo lo que te digo, hare que los mejores doctores lo atiendan, saldrá pronto de allí y lo mandare a Washington. Tú decides pequeña.

No conteste, solo podía llorar, tal vez nunca saliera de aquí.

Pero no podía permitir que matara a Jake, antes que eso moriría yo misma, además, cuando él estuviera a salvo tendría una oportunidad de escapar.

Solo asentí.

-¿Sí que, Isabella?

-Hare todo lo que me pidas.- Escupí con asco.

Entonces sentí un dolor horrible en mi rostro y antes de darme cuenta, ya estaba tirada en el suelo. Me había pegado una cachetada.

-Más te vale empezar a respetarme, porque si no lo haces, tu estancia aquí podría ser nada placentera. Estas aquí para dedicarte a mí, serás mi esclava o sumisa, como prefieras llamarle, pero también vas a tener que aparecer en ciertos eventos sociales conmigo y delante de mi familia te presentare como mi novia.- Dijo arrodillándose en el suelo y acariciándome la mejilla cubierta de mis lágrimas donde me había golpeado.

-¿No esta… tabas comprometido?- Pregunte esperanzada de que ese hecho lo detuviera.

Rio.

-Eso era solo por conveniencia, romperé el compromiso en cuanto mi padre cierre un trato con la familia de esa zorra. Ya hablamos demasiado, linda_, _mañana tendremos tiempo para ello ahora quiero disfrutarte.

Me levanto del suelo tomando mis manos que seguían atadas con las esposas y me llevo en brazos. Yo estaba aterrorizada por lo que me esperaba.

Me llevo hasta la recamara donde habíamos estado antes y desato mis muñecas.

Vi cómo se sentaba cómodamente en un canapé negro. Yo me quede parada en medio de habitación.

-Quítate la bata.- Ordeno.

Las lágrimas se empezaron a derramar de nuevo.

-Por favor.- Suplique en tono desesperado.- Hare todo menos esto.

-Deja de lloriquear Isabella y has lo que te digo.

Consciente de que no podía hacer nada, desabroche el nudo y la deje caer lentamente. Quedando completamente desnuda.

Sentí su mirada penetrante. Quise taparme desesperadamente pero no conseguiría nada con ello, así que espere.

-Heres hermosa.- Dijo poniéndose de pie.

Se acercó y acaricio mi cabello, luego bajo por mi mandíbula, mi cuello hasta mi pecho. Me estremecí.

-No debes tener miedo.- Dijo suavemente.

Me alzo en brazos y me deposito justo en medio de la enorme cama, se colocó encima de mí con una rodilla a cada lado de mí cadera y empezó a desabotonar su camisa.

Entonces pensé, ¿Realmente voy a dejar que me hagan esto? Mi vida hace solo unos días era tranquila y normal, ahora estaba a punto de ser violada por un millonario metido en la mafia. Tal vez no podría evitarlo, pero no se lo dejaría fácil, si yo iba a sufrir, el también.

Con todo el valor que reuní, volví a patear su entrepierna tan fuerte que hasta a mí me dolió.

El soltó un alarido y se bajó de mí pero, antes de que pudiera reaccionar él ya había sacado las esposas, me puso boca abajo y ato mis manos con fuerza a la cabecera.

-Ya te he pasado muchos castigos Isabella, pensaste que me dañarías pero lo único que has conseguido es cabrearme.

Entonces se alejó a buscar algo en unas cajas que estaban apiladas, cuando lo encontró volteo hacia mí, me quede paralizada al ver el objeto que estaba en sus manos: era un látigo.

-Estos generalmente se usan para jugar Isabella, para dar placer, pero después de lo que has hecho me encargare de que solo sientas dolor esta noche.

-No, no, por favor, no lo hare de nuevo lo prometo, por favor.- Suplique empezando a llorar de nuevo.

-Cállate.- Grito.

Entonces sentí como el látigo se estampaba contra mi espalda. No dolió mucho pero si lo suficiente para que soltara un quejido.

No sé cuánto tiempo siguió así, solo podía sentir el dolor en mi espalda que se iba intensificando, hasta que paro.

Entonces desato mis manos y caí bocabajo en la cama, agotada.

-Por favor, no más, te lo suplico.- Sollocé.

El me acaricio el cabello y volvió a ponerme bocarriba, mi espalda dolía mucho.

Nos miramos a los ojos y en su verde mirada pude ver algo de compasión y hasta por un pequeño instante, remordimiento.

-Lo lamento Isabella, no quería hacerte daño pero era necesario, tienes que ser buena.

Me sentía tan cansada que lo único que hice fue asentir.

Entonces el empezó a tocarme y acariciarme, yo mantenía la vista fija en el techo deseando no estar allí, quería ver a Jake, regresar con él a Forks, quería ver a mi padre y borrar este día tan irreal.

Él estaba encima de mí, besando mi cuello y acariciando mi pecho, demasiado ocupado para darse cuenta de mis lágrimas o la agonía que sentía, bajo hasta mis pechos y los beso y chupo. Salió un quejido de mi garganta, no pude contenerlo, quería que esto terminara ya.

El me escucho, levanto la cabeza y beso mis mejillas húmedas.

-Deja de llorar Bella, no será tan malo. Dime ¿Tu novio alguna vez te toco?

-¿Qué?

Llevo su mano hasta mi centro, yo jadee de sorpresa e intente apartarlo pero el sujeto mis manos por encima de mi cabeza.

-Que si tu novio alguna vez te toco. Dime Isabella ¿Alguien más ha estado aquí?-Pregunto frotando mi centro.

-N...No Nadie.- Dije nerviosa.

-Entonces eres virgen.- Afirmo.- Eres tan perfecta y serás solo mía, nadie más te tocara.

Se puso de pie y empezó a desabrochar la hebilla de su cinturón. Sabía que no funcionaría pero tenía que intentarlo.

-Por favor, no lo hagas, siempre quise que esto fuese especial.- Dije con tono lastimero.- Estoy cansada y me duele la espalda.

Entonces me golpeo mi vientre con su cinturón, lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerme soltar un gritito de dolor.

-Esto es especial, ningún hombre se te acercara jamás, lo matare primero.

Entonces entro en mí, demasiado bruscamente.

**Edward pov**

Trate de ser suave porque sabía que al principio le dolería, sin embargo, nada pudo evitar que lo hiciera rápido, ansiaba estar con ella. Soltó un gritito de dolor.

-Por favor, para, me duele.- Lloraba. Yo seguí como estaba, tratando de que no se moviera tanto.

-Cállate.-Grite.

Bese sus piernas y las enrolle alrededor de mi cadera, recargue su espalda en la cabecera y seguí penetrándola con toda la delicadeza que era capaz, Sin mucho éxito.

Ella solo soltaba quejidos, imagine que era el dolor de los latigazos en su espalda. Seguí así hasta terminar dentro de ella. Se veía rendida así que la tape con la sabana y luego de estar un rato sollozando, se quedó dormida.

Yo me abrase a ella, era realmente hermosa durmiendo, parecía un ángel. Su cabello castaño desparramado por la almohada, su labio entreabierto y su respiración tranquila. Me partía el corazón lastimarla pero ella tenía que entender que era mía y debía obedecerme. Me mostraría rudo con ella al principio. Por hoy era suficiente.

En algún momento de la noche sonó mi móvil, salí de la habitación para no despertar a Isabella.

Era Carlisle.

-Hola Carlisle ¿Qué son estas horas para llamar?

-Lo lamento hijo, creo que es el horario, estoy en un avión para Francia con tu madre, Alice y los chicos querían salir de Nueva york cuanto antes y pasaremos un tiempo allá.

-No sé si podré ir Carlisle, no es el mejor momento.

-Edward, al menos hazlo por Esme, tus hermanos también te extrañan, el trabajo es importante pero ya necesitaba unas vacaciones y tú también.

-Carlisle, he conocido a alguien y no quiero dejarla.

Se quedó en silencio.

-Edward, estas comprometido.- Dijo por fin.

-Sabes perfectamente que no iba a casarme de todos modos, en cuanto resuelvas tus asuntos con Eleazar, romperé el compromiso.

Suspiro.

-Está bien, es tu vida hijo, solo no rompas el compromiso aun, pero puedes traerla a ella aquí, así conocerá a toda la familia, cuando estés libre podrás presentarla públicamente.

-No sé si ella quiera ir.

-Y ¿Por qué no?

Esto me estaba cansando, pero no podía decirle a mi padre que la había secuestrado, después de todo extrañaba a mi familia, podría ser un maldito asesino pero a ellos si los quería.

-Está bien, mañana mismo salgo con ella para Francia.

-Te veré allí, una limusina te esperara en el aeropuerto. Esme te manda saludos.

-Dile que gracias, adiós.

Y colgó.

Ya casi eran las siete, Bella despertaría dentro de poco, tenía que hablar con ella, tal vez tendría hambre cuando despertara así que baje a prepararle algo a mi pequeña.

**Bella pov**

Desperté sintiendo un intenso dolor en mi entrepierna, los recuerdos de la noche anterior me arrasaron la memoria. Me quede muy quieta, rogando que el día anterior solo haya sido un mal sueño y Jake vendría a despertarme.

La cama se hundió a mi lado, sentí como pasaban un brazo por mi cintura y besaban mi cuello. Ese no era Jake.

-Bella, cariño, sé que estas despierta, tenemos que hablar.

Abrí los ojos y allí estaba el, tenía puesto un pantalón azul de pijama, yo estaba cubierta solo con la sabana.

-Buenos días pequeña.- Susurro dándome un suave beso en los labios.

No conteste, no quería hablar con él, el recuerdo de la noche anterior, de cómo me maltrato y me arrebato mi virginidad hacían que sintiera una profunda rabia.

-¿Qué tienes Isabella?

Seguí sin abrir la boca.

-Isabella.- Grito, perdiendo la paciencia.

-Déjame en paz, eres un maldito demente, te odio.- Grite.

La cachetada que me dio a continuación resonó por toda la habitación, sentí un hilito de sangre salir de mi labio. Me jalo del cabello.

-Más te vale Isabella que aprendas a comportarte, ya te lo he dicho, ahora desayuna de una maldita vez, en cuanto termines nos ducharemos y tendrás tu castigo.

Salió dando un portazo.

Encima de la mesita estaba una bandeja con fruta y panques. Apenas y probé bocado, estaba nerviosa por lo que me esperaba, era una egoísta pensando solo en mí, me preocupe mucho por Jake. ¿Volvería a verlo alguna vez? ¿Y a mi padre?

No sé cuánto tiempo paso, pero escuche como él llegaba.

-El yacusi está listo.- Dijo.

Me cargo en brazos y me llevo a un cuarto de baño casi tan grande como mi apartamento, ahí había un enorme yacusi con burbujas, me habría parecido increíble de estar en otra situación.

Sin preámbulos me metió en el agua tibia.

Observe como se quitaba los pantalones y se metía conmigo, yo me pegue a una esquina tratando de cubrir mi cuerpo con las manos.

Edward me atrajo hacia él y deposito una barra de jabón en mi mano.

-Quiero que me enjabones todo el cuerpo hasta que yo te diga que pares, ese será tu castigo y por ahora he sido bueno Isabella.- Recargo la espalda y puso sus manos debajo de su cabeza.

Yo solo me quede en blanco y negué.

-¿No que, Isabella?- Me observo con burla.

Yo respire profundamente y empecé.

Primero por su cuello, luego baje por su pecho, su abdomen evitando…_esa_ zona, seguí mi recorrido por sus piernas…

-Quiero que me mires a los ojos Isabella.

Y así lo hice, fije mi vista en sus ojos mientras hacia mi recorrido repetidas veces. El me observaba divertido y yo hacía esfuerzos por que no se vieran las lágrimas en mis ojos.

-Ya…te…termine.- Dije bajando la mirada.

El soltó una risa.

-Creo que te olvidaste de una parte muy importante Isabella.

Permanecí en silencio, sentía su mirada penetrante.

-¿Y bien Isabella?

A este punto ya me salían las lágrimas sin control alguno.

-Yo, aun no me siento… pre…parada.-Conteste llorando.

Puso una mano debajo de mi barbilla y me obligo a mirarlo.

-Tienes que hacerlo.

-No puedo.

Tomo mis manos entre las suyas.

-Por favor.- Hizo caso omiso de mi suplica y guio mis manos hasta su miembro. Yo cerré los ojos. El guio mis manos por toda su longitud mientras yo sollozaba como un bebe. Hasta que al fin paro. Mis manos se vieron libres y el me apretó contra su pecho. No me importaba que fuera el, necesitaba consuelo, me abrase lo más fuerte que pude y llore como nunca antes.

-Tranquila cariño, ya paso.- Dijo, mientras acariciaba mi espalda.

Me saco del yacusi, me envolvió en una toalla y en brazos me llevo hasta la habitación.

-No me gusta que llores.- Dijo recostándome en la cama.-Ya no volveré a castigarte.

Me abrazo y nos quedamos así un buen rato hasta que me calme.

-¿Qué va a pasar ahora?-Dije hipando contra su pecho.- ¿Qué harás conmigo?

-Ya tendremos tiempo para hablar del futuro.-Dijo riendo.- Pero por ahora, mi padre me ha llamado y toda mi familia está de vacaciones en Francia, esta tarde salimos para allá, te presentare como mi novia ante mi familia, aunque técnicamente eres algo como eso, creo que te llevaras bien con mis hermanas, pero te advierto Isabella, no quiero un escándalo frente a mi familia, recuerda que tu amiguito sigue en mis manos.

**Bueno, pues aquí termina el capítulo, espero les haya gustado. Tratare de actualizar la historia cada domingo o tal vez antes.**

**Nos leemos y que tengan un lindo inicio de semana.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Título: **Cosmopolis

**Summary:** ¿Qué pasaría si en su viaje para cortarse el cabello, Edward Parker Cullen, se cruzara con Jacob Black y este, desesperado, le entrega a Isabella Swan, su novia, ya que él no pude cuidarla en medio del caos? ¿Qué hará Edward? ¿Y si después Jacob muriera? ¿Edward se enamorara de Bella, la inocente niña de diecisiete años en una limusina?

Edward está comprometido con Tania…

**Hola, aquí estoy de nuevo, gracias por sus comentarios. A algunas les conteste y mande un pequeñísimo adelanto, sin embargo, no pude comunicarme con los que no tienen cuenta en fanfictión, de todos modos aprecio su opinión.**

* * *

**M.P.E**

**Bella pov**

Apenas el salió de la habitación me quede tranquila, había dicho que iría a arreglar unos asuntos mientras yo me vestía, luego iríamos al aeropuerto. Sobre la cama dejo un vestido rojo, era precioso pero demasiado atrevido para mi gusto, en fin, no tenía nada más que usar.

En estos momentos a solas, reflexione sobre lo que sería mi vida ahora, decidí que a fin de cuentas ya no importaba, no confiaba en Edward. En el fondo sabía que cuando se cansase de mí, lo único que podría hacer seria matarme o algo peor, ya no sentía miedo, o tal vez sí, pero el sentimiento era tan constante que me había habituado a él, ahora solo había una extraña resignación, tristeza y nostalgia por la simplicidad de mi vida pasada.

También Jacob ocupaba mi pensamiento, lo quería tanto y no podría tolerar que algo le sucediese. Estaba Charlie, se preocuparía y Nueva York quedaría tapizado con mil fotografías de desaparecida. Tenía que hablar con Jacob, al menos solo para decirle que estaba bien y que él y Charlie no se preocuparan.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse me sobresalto, era Edward.

-Ya está todo listo Isabella, despegaremos en mi Jet privado, en Francia podrás comprar un nuevo guardarropa con mi hermana. ¿Estas lista?

La ropa era lo menos que me interesaba ahora.

Respire profundo.

-Sí, estoy lista.

Me condujo escaleras abajo, recorriendo grandes pasillos, el jardín, la casa y el bosque estaban más deslumbrantes a la luz del sol.

Subimos a la limusina, Edward tenía una expresión de piedra, completamente indiferente.

Hasta este momento, recordé algo que había pasado por alto: Me daba pánico volar.

Trate de controlar mi respiración para no jadear, cuando era pequeña, la única vez que viaje en un avión tenía trece años, hubo problemas durante el vuelo y casi nos estrellamos, desde ese momento, jamás volví a subir a uno.

Al cabo de Diez minutos llegamos.

Esto ni siquiera era un aeropuerto, era un inmenso campo plano con un reluciente avión en el centro.

-El despegue no es legal obviamente, simplemente compre este lugar y contrate un piloto. Acaban de Verificar que todo este seguro.-Explico con naturalidad.

Sentí mi pánico aumentar.

Un hombre lo llamo desde afuera.

-Espera aquí.

Al borde del campo, se extendía el bosque con abundantes árboles. Si corría rápido, podría llegar allí y esconderme, buscar la carretera y pedir ayuda.

No lo pensé más, salí lentamente de la limusina y trate de cerrarla con sigilo… pero se me escapo de las manos haciendo que se cerrara estruendosamente.

Eche a correr.

-Isabella- Escuche su grito a mis espaldas.

Iba más rápido que nunca en mi vida, jadeaba por el esfuerzo, estaba por adentrarme en el bosque, pero, claro, en el último momento…tropecé.

Me quede tirada en el suelo, tratando de que el aire llegara a mis pulmones, apenas llego Edward a mi lado sentí una sonora cachetada. Luego otra.

-Para-Gemí.

-¿Qué mierda estabas haciendo Isabella?- Rugió tomándome en brazos.

-No quiero entrar- Susurre.

Hizo como si no me hubiera escuchado, llegamos frente al jet y empezó a subir la rampa conmigo en brazos.

-Entraras te guste o no.

Adentro era igual de lujoso y reluciente, pero apenas y me distrajo esto.

Edward me sentó en una acolchonada silla y puso mi cinturón de seguridad. No esperaba que hiciera lo siguiente.

Saco las esposas con las que antes me había atado y apreso mi muñeca, con la otra parte, la silla, quede completamente amarrada.

-Esto lo buscaste tú Isabella, no entiendo el motivo de huir ahora…

Pero yo apenas y lo escuchaba, mi mente estaba en el día que casi nos estrellamos, recuerdo como gritaba la gente, el miedo de caer…

El sudor bañaba mi frente, mi mano apresada temblaba y me costaba respirar. Sentí como _este_ avión empezó a moverse. Estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico.

-Isabella, ¿Qué te ocurre?- Ahora había un poco de preocupación en su mirada.

-Tengo miedo.-Dije. M e miro con compasión.

-No te preocupes, no te castigaré con dureza.

Eso no era lo que me inquietaba ahora.

-No es eso.- Lloriquee.- Me da miedo volar, cuando era pequeña, mi avión casi se estrella, no lo he superado.

Su mirada se dulcifico. Me desato y me apretó contra su pecho, estaba tan asustada que no me opuse, temblaba de pies a cabeza.

Entonces se puso de pie y recorrimos el angosto pasillo, abrió una puertecita. Me quede de piedra por lo que había allí.

Era prácticamente una habitación, una cama para dos personas, un pequeño librero, un baño…

Sonrió ligeramente al ver mi expresión.

-Generalmente no hago viajes tan largos, pero es un capricho que puedo concederme. Ven.

Me recostó en la cama, se puso junto a mí, acaricio mi cabello, al ver mi expresión de pánico, dejo de acariciarme.

-No te preocupes, no te hare nada en este momento, puedes dormir si quieres, cuando despiertes ya estaremos en tierra.

Estaba impresionada por el comportamiento de Edward.

-Edward- Susurre insegura.- El acariciaba mi vientre de arriba abajo y me miraba.

-¿Qué sucede pequeña?

-Va… ¿Vas a castigarme?

Me miro sin expresión alguna.

-Tendré que hacerlo esta noche en casa de mis padres, pero dado tu miedo a volar, no seré tan duro. Ahora no te preocupes por eso, solo relájate y duérmete.

Estaba agotada de tantas emociones. Cerré los ojos y caí en un profundo sueño, en mi subconsciente aun sentía como me acariciaba el cabello.

**Edward pov**

Deje a Bella durmiendo tranquilamente en la habitación, me había sentido culpable como los mil demonios cuando me dijo que casi sufría un accidente aéreo, parecía aterrorizada y no pude evitar enternecerme. Aun así, eso no justificaba que hubiera huido, tendría que castigarla.

Fui al mini bar a tomar algo, las horas pasaron.

El avión estaba a punto de despegar y decidí que era tiempo de despertar a Bella.

Ella seguía durmiendo, se veía preciosa, la sacudí ligeramente.

-Bella, ya hemos llegado.

Pestañeo y me miro. Su carita se ensombreció.

-¿Ya?- Pregunto desperezándose.

-Sí, vamos.

Apenas bajamos del Jet, la limusina estaba frente a nosotros.

-¿Y si no le gusto a tu familia?- Pregunto una vez que subimos.

-Les encantaras.- Asegure.- Te advierto que mis hermanas te harán preguntas, posiblemente vayas de compras con ellas, recuerda no decir nada de lo que paso, simplemente eres mi novia. Cuando estemos frente a ellos dirás si a todo lo que yo diga y recuerda que si le revelas algo a cualquiera o intentas escapar, desearas no haber nacido.

Vi como tragaba saliva, la última promesa no la cumpliría pero sería suficiente para que obedeciera.

**Bella pov**

No podía creer los cambios de este hombre, en el avión se había portado amablemente y ahora me amenazaba. De todas maneras ya deseaba no haber nacido, no merecía esto.

-Quiero hablar con Jacob.-Dije con brusquedad.

Su cara primero fue confundida, luego de asimilar mis palabras, vi millones de emociones pasar por sus ojos y todas eran negativas.

-Bien.- Contesto con los dientes apretados.

Lo mire sorprendida, esperaba un golpe o una amenaza pero no un simple "Bien".

-Pero para eso tendrás que hacer algo por mí antes.

Hablaba con voz tranquila, demasiado.

-¿Qué?-Pregunte tratando de que mi voz no temblara, pero él lo noto y sonrió con malicia.

-Eso no te lo diré a menos que aceptes. El perro sarnoso aún no se ha recuperado, los mejores médicos lo están atendiendo, como te prometí.- Agrego esto último de mala gana.- Pero a cambio de que hagas lo que te voy a pedir ahora, te daré noticias de él y cuando despierte, podrás hablar, solo una vez claro.

No tenía idea de lo que me pediría, pero las palabras se me escaparon.

-Lo hare.

Sonrió extrañamente.

-Lo sabía.

Lo mire expectante y nerviosa.

El apretó un botón; las ventanillas quedaron tapadas, no se veía la ciudad y con el escaso movimiento no parecíamos estar en un auto.

Me atrajo hacia su regazo, sentándome encima de sus fuertes piernas, con su nariz hizo un recorrido desde mis pechos hasta mi cuello, donde dejo húmedos besos, sus manos ávidas me subieron el vestido Rojo y llevo su mano a mi centro, metió un dedo, empezó a moverlo dentro de mí.

Yo apretaba los puños y me bebía las lágrimas cuando llegaban a mis labios. Bajo los tirantes del vestido y me separo bruscamente de él. En cuanto estuve de pie, mi vestido cayó al suelo.

-Quítate el sostén y las bragas Isabella.

Respire profundo, me senté en el suelo e hice lo que me pidió.

-Acércate y deja de llorar, maldita sea.- Esto lo dijo con voz filosa.

Me acerque lentamente, cuando estuve a su alcance me indico que me posicionara de rodillas frente a él.

-¿Alguna vez has hecho sexo oral?

Negué con la cabeza frenéticamente.

-No, no puedo hacerlo.- Me aleje lo más posible, al otro lado del gran auto.

-No te pregunte si podías o querías, vas a hacerlo de todos modos, recuerda que lo prometiste.

Vi como desabrochaba su cinturón, luego su bragueta.

-Por favor.

-No quiero perder la paciencia Isabella.

Termino de desabrocharse y me acerque, no podía hacer otra cosa.

Guio mi cabeza hasta su enorme miembro.

-Ahora chúpalo pequeña.

Y así lo hice, tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para ocultar mis expresiones de asco.

Pase mi lengua por toda su longitud, masturbando con mis manos la parte que no alcanzaba a cubrir mi boca.

El solo gemía y me embestía haciéndome algo de daño.

Sentí que terminaba; Me aparte rápidamente pero el sostuvo mi cabeza.

-Quiero que te tragues todo.-Ordeno.

Así lo hice. Cuando al fin me soltó, caí al suelo, llorando y escupiendo, me sentía sucia y quería vestirme.

Me tomo del mentón.

-Nunca más vuelvas a mencionar a ese perro, ¿Quedo claro? Tú eres mía y yo debo ser lo único para ti. ¿Entiendes? Mañana te permitiré que hables con tu padre, solo porque no deseo escándalos de una chica desaparecida, le dirás que estas bien, pero que no regresaras. Ahora vístete que estamos por llegar a casa de mi familia.

Rápidamente me puse las prendas de vestir.

-Ah por cierto, recuerda que tenemos un castigo pendiente hoy en la noche.-Agrego. Yo me sentí como el ser más estúpido y usado sobre la tierra.

Al poco rato nos abrieron la puerta, trate de que no se notara que había estado llorando.

La casa a la que llegamos no se quedaba atrás de la que ya había visto, lo más resumido para describirla era esplendor.

Era de noche, por tanto estaba oscuro, pero los antiguos candelabros, no dejaban mucho a la imaginación, si se veía así de bien de noche, no me lo imaginaba de día.

Edward me conducía silencioso.

Entramos al "Castillo", recorrimos interminables pasillos, llegamos a un salón con una larga mesa, todo era tan medieval que estaba maravillada y por un momento olvide la razón por la que estaba aquí.

En la gran mesa se sentaban seis personas, la primera que se puso en pie era un hombre de cabellos rubios, muy guapo y elegante, esbozaba una sonrisa paternal.

- Buenas noches hijo, te esperábamos para cenar ¿Dónde está esa ella?

Hasta ahora me había mantenido detrás de Edward.

-Soy Carlisle, el padre de Edward, estamos muy contentos de que hayas venido. Vengan a sentarse.

Caminamos hasta la mesa y Edward me sentó junto a él. Sentí como varios pares de ojos me observaban.

-Ella es Isabella.-Dijo Edward.- Esta es mi madre, Esme.-Señalo a una mujer preciosa con el cabello color miel que supuse era su madre.- Ellos son Jasper y Alice. Y ellos son Rosalíe y Emmet.

Jasper era un Chico rubio, con ojos azules, bastante atractivo. Alice una chica menudita y esbelta, con el cabello corto parecía un duende pero era muy bonita.

Emmet era muy grande y musculoso, tenía cabello negro azabache y unos hoyuelos de niño. La mujer al lado de él era devastadoramente guapa, tenía un rostro perfecto y era rubia, a ella la reconocí como Rosalíe.

-Es un gusto conocerlos a todos.-Dije tímidamente.

-Oh, el gusto es nuestro Isabella.-La señora de cabellos de miel que era Esme, me sonrió tiernamente y no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

-Nosotras seremos grandes amigas.- Dijo Alice dando saltitos en su asiento.

Me quede un poco confundida.

-Alice…-Empezó a decir Carlisle.

-¿Qué? Es verdad, además mañana tenemos que ir de compras y…

-Alice.-Empezó a decir Edward.- La vas a asustar, Isabella y tú irán de compras mañana pero no quiero que la acapares todo el día.

-Bueno chicos, cálmense, que va a pensar Isabella, déjenla cenar tranquila y mañana ella decidirá y Alice deberías calmarte un poco cariño.- Regaño Carlisle.

Alice me dedico una sonrisa de disculpa y le saco la lengua infantilmente a Edward. El rodo los ojos.

-Qué suerte que por fin conozcas a alguien, todos ya empezábamos a creer que eras…

Rosalíe le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Emmet antes de que pudiera acabar.

-Discúlpalo Isabella, mi marido es muy infantil a veces.

-¿Sois casados?

La pregunta salió antes de que pudiera retenerla.

-Lo siento, no…

-No te preocupes.-Rosalíe sonrió- Es normal que tengas curiosidad, En realidad yo soy hermana de Jasper, solo Alice y Emmet son hermanos de Edward. ¿No te lo dijo?

-No creí que fuera necesario.-Contesto Edward.

La cena paso luego entre risas, bromas y regaños por parte de Carlisle y Esme, los Cullen eran una familia muy singular Pronto entable conversación con Alice y Rosalíe. Me sentía bien entre ellos.

-Ya es hora de subir, debes estar cansada Isabella.- Edward me miro de manera extraña. La alarma se encendió en mi mente, sabía lo que me esperaba arriba.

-Oh, lo lamento Isabella, debes estar agotada por el viaje, que pasen una buena noche.-Dijo Esme.

Yo trague saliva pero me obligue a sonreírles.

-Ustedes también señores Cullen.

-Isabella, no quiero formalidades, puedes llamarme Esme.

-Entonces ustedes pueden llamarme Bella.

Después de las despedidas, Edward me llevo a una habitación magnifica.

-Tienes diez minutos para asearte.-Fe todo lo que dijo y salió.

Me apresure a entrar al baño y me di una relajante ducha, eran demasiadas emociones para un solo día y trate de no pensar en lo que me esperaba todavía.

**Edward pov**

Apenas Salí, me encontré con mi padre lo encontré en el pasillo.

-Es una chica encantadora hijo, cuídala. Ya no hay muchas en estos días. La hija de Eleazar no me gustaba mucho para ti de todos modos, es demasiado superficial.

-¿No estabas molesto por el compromiso?-Intente cambiar de tema.

-Lo estoy, pero no se puede mandar al corazón, si la quieres te apoyaremos, solo mantenlo en secreto hasta que solucione con Eleazar los asuntos pendientes.

-Lo hare, gracias Carlisle.

-Que pases buena noche hijo.

En cuanto Carlisle se alejó, mi móvil empezó a sonar.

Era Sam.

-¿Ha pasado algo con Black?

-_Señor Cullen, me temo que ha habido dificultades_.-La voz de Sam se escuchaba nerviosa.

-¿Qué dificultades?-Dije con voz dura.

-_Señor, no ha sido culpa de mis hombres…_

-¿Que ha pasado?

-El señor Black escapo del hospital hace seis horas.

-¿Qué?-Rugí. Para este punto ya estaba afuera en el jardín, para que no se oyesen mis gritos.- ¿Cómo que se ha escapado? ¿Se les escapo un maldito perro en coma? ¿Quién ha sido? Contesta, maldita sea.

-Le tocaba guardia al nuevo, a Seth…

-Quiero que lo maten hoy mismo por su incompetencia, ya saben qué hacer. También quiero que averigüen donde está el perro insolente.

-Señor, lo atraparemos se lo aseguro, pero en cuanto a Seth, era apenas su primer día y es muy joven…

-No me importa. Lo quiero muerto hoy y más te vale obedecerme o terminaras muerto tú también ¿Cómo se escapó Black?

-Al parecer ya se había recuperado pero fingió seguir en coma hasta que tuvo oportunidad de escapar, creo que alguien le advirtió por medio de una llamada.

Se me pasó por la mente Isabella, tuvo que ser ella. Maldita.

-¿Sabes quién le advirtió?

-Tenemos un equipo averiguando, mañana podremos decirle desde que cuidad se hizo la llamada.

-Avísame en cuanto lo sepas, creo que ya lo sé de todos modos.

-Le avisare mañana temprano, que pase buena no…-Corte la llamada.

Si Isabella le advirtió al perro, significa que la llamada debió ser hecha desde Nueva york, solo ella pudo ser, no necesitaba que lo confirmaran.

Llame a James.

-James, tráeme las compras que deje en la limusina.-Le grite y de inmediato fue por ellas.

En esa bolsa estaba la lencería y el látigo.

* * *

**Gracias por leerme y que tengan un buen inicio de semana.**

**M.P.E**


	5. Chapter 5

**Título: **Cosmopolis

**Summary:** ¿Qué pasaría si en su viaje para cortarse el cabello, Edward Parker Cullen, se cruzara con Jacob Black y este, desesperado, le entrega a Isabella Swan, su novia, ya que él no pude cuidarla en medio del caos? ¿Qué hará Edward? ¿Y si después Jacob muriera? ¿Edward se enamorara de Bella, la inocente niña de diecisiete años en una limusina?

Edward está comprometido con Tania…

**Advertencia: **_Esta historia es Rated _**M** para mayores, o personas con mente abierta.

**Bella pov**

Después de la relajante ducha, me metí a la cama aun con la bata de baña puesta. Trate de mentalizarme para lo que iba a ocurrir esa noche y me pregunte si no sería mejor decirles la verdad a los Cullen, ellos parecían buenas personas, _lo_ _eran, _tienen que serlo. Si les dijese, no permitirían que Edward me hiciera daño.

Pero no.

No sabía de lo que Edward era capaz, era mejor no molestarlo, tal vez si le decía algo a los Cullen, me lastimara más, o a Jake.

También estaba el tema de los anticonceptivos, tomaba la píldora para regular el periodo, pero naturalmente ahora no las tenía conmigo. Si no las tomaba pronto, podría quedar…

Ni siquiera quería pensarlo, tenía que decírselo a Edward.

Pasaron los minutos y el no llego, poco a poco me quede dormida.

Sentí que la cama se hundía junto a mí, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado pero él estaba aquí. Para mi sorpresa, no trato de despertarme, yo tampoco abrí los ojos, no me toco ninguna parte del cuerpo, solo levanto mi brazo, dude si en abrir los ojos o no.

No fue hasta que un piquete en mi brazo me hizo respingar, parecía una aguja. Como si me estuvieran inyectando.

Solo pude abrir los ojos un instante antes de no poderlos abrir de nuevo, solo lo suficiente para ver la mirada furibunda que Edward me dirigía. Después me desvanecí.

Desperté después de lo que me parecieron horas de sueño, al principio no recordé nada, el techo negro me parecía completamente desconocido. Me sentía muy incómoda y desorientada. Un instante después me vino a la mente el encuentro fugaz de hace no sé cuánto tiempo. Tenía miedo.

Sin embargo este se evaporo para convertirse en terror cuando logre ver la razón de mi incomodidad:

Reconocí la misma habitación en la que había estado antes, solo que ahora me encontraba recostada en una gigante mesa, a la mesa lo cubría una delgada colchoneta. Mis muñecas estaban fuertemente apresadas con esposas sujetas a cadenas, mis piernas igual pero estas tan apretadas que no podía cerrarlas. Estaba vestida solo con un sostén negro y unas braguitas.

Presa de pánico comencé a tirar de las cadenas que hacían un ruido perturbador pero seguí con mi objetivo hasta que ya no pude más.

-Ayuda.- Grite.- Por favor ayúdenme.- Seguí gritando histéricamente hasta que la puerta se abrió de un estruendo.

Ahí estaba Edward, que me miraba furioso. No sabía porque esta vez.

No había hecho nada.

Se acercó hasta mí y me cubrió la boca con una tela suave.

-¿Esto es lo que querías Isabella?- Pregunto tomándome del mentón tan fuerte que se me salieron las lágrimas.-Estas contenta con lo que hicisteis, ¿Verdad? ¿Qué le dijiste? ¿Fue una llamada conmovedora?

-Por favor- Suplique- Desátame, yo no he hecho nada, no he llamado nadie.

-Admítelo Isabella, lo sé todo.- Me apretó el cuello, cortándome la respiración.

-No sé de qué hablas- Logre decir.

-Maldita sea, admítelo.- Grito soltándome el cuello. Sin embargo no tuve tiempo de recuperarme ya que en seguida estampo su mano en mi mejilla con un ruido que hizo eco en la gigantesca habitación.- Si me lo dices ahora tu misma, tal vez no sea tan malo.- Su voz ahora era suave.

-Es que no te entiendo, no sé de qué hablas- Lloriquee.

-Claro que lo entiendes.- Grito.

No pude decir nada mas ya que me cubrió la boca con una suave tela, me desato y me coloco una bata de baño. Me tomo por el cabello y salimos de la habitación.

Me condujo por los pasillos tirando de mi cabello, yo soltaba quejidos, era muy doloroso.

Al final de lo que me pareció una eternidad, llegamos frente a una puerta cerrada, me soltó y caí al suelo.

Por un momento sopese la idea de pedir ayuda. Pero Edward pareció leerme la mente

-Te matare si tratas de huir, tu impertinencia hará que la pases muy mal conmigo. Solo resígnate Isabella, si tú eres buena, yo lo seré contigo.- Saco un llave de su bolsillo y abrió la gran puerta.- Levántate.- Pidió.

Yo no me moví, solo cerré los ojos, me había acurrucado contra la pared en posición fetal.

Me miro desde su altura y al ver que no pensaba ponerme de pie, me cargo en brazos.

Sentí que descendíamos.

No pude evitar abrir los ojos, la puerta por la que habíamos entrado se cerraba y estábamos bajando por unas oscuras escaleras, me di cuenta de que era una especie de sótano, solo que más alejado. Entonces tuve un _deja vu, _esto se parecía a una película de terror donde el asesino va a torturar a su víctima.

Entonces él se detuvo, me dejo en el suelo con suavidad y abrió otra puerta.

-Entra.- Ordeno.- No me moví.- No te conviene hacerme enojar más en este lugar pequeña, has lo que te digo.

Dudosa, por fin entre, todo estaba igual de oscuro que cuando descendimos.

Encendió las luces, me quede helada, un cosquilleo recorrió mi nuca.

La habitación era amplia, tenía una cama de sabanas negras que parecían de seda, casi idénticas a las que había visto en la casa de Edward, solo que esto era aterrador, las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco, había una camilla de hospital, una mesa con agujas, fustas, látigos…

La puerta se cerró detrás de mí con un portazo, luego el clic de un seguro.

-¿Tienes miedo?- Pregunto a mis espaldas.

-Si.- Conteste automáticamente.

No me moví, estaba como congelada. Sentí como rodeaba mi cintura por detrás.

-Esta era mi habitación cuando era pequeño, mi familia no sabe de ella, creen que aquí guardo materiales de trabajo.- Me explico y dejo un beso en mi cuello.- ¿Ves la puerta que está allí?- Dijo señalando hacia una esquina.- Ese es el baño, ahí hay unos trajes para ti, elige uno y póntelo.

Camine lentamente hacia donde me dijo. Hoy no iba a llorar, no tenía caso hacerlo.

El baño era pequeño pero lujoso, consistía en una tina para dos personas y un tocador. Junto a este colgaban unos trajes de lencería que nunca hubiera imaginado. No me detuve a examinarlos y tome el que me pareció más discreto.

Era un vestido violeta que apenas cubría las piernas, pero era el menos atrevido.

Edward esperaba sentado en la cama sosteniendo una pequeña fusta en sus manos, al verme, sus ojos se oscurecieron.

-Me encantas.- Dijo.

-Edward…- Dude. El levanto una ceja. Yo me arme de valor, tenía que decírselo.- Si… Si vamos a seguir con esto…yo…yo…

-¿Qué?

-Quería pedirte que me compraras píldoras anticonceptivas, si no las tomo pronto, puedo quedar… Embarazada… y

-No tomaras nada.-Me corto. Lo mire sorprendida.- Después de todo eres mi novia, si Dios nos quiere dar un hijo, no me opondré.

-Pero, no, no, no puedo tener un bebe, ¿Estás loco? Esto no es normal, podrás haberme secuestrado y violado pero no me obligaras a tener un bebe contigo.- Mi tono subió hasta terminar gritando.

-Cállate.- Dijo tomándome los brazos.- Yo puedo obligarte a lo que me dé la gana.

En un segundo la lencería que escasamente me cubría, quedo desecha en el piso, dejándome completamente desnuda. Me tiro bruscamente sobre la cama bocabajo y empezó a golpear mi espalda con la fusta.

Cada vez dolía más y no pude evitar un gritar.

-Por favor, para.- Rogué.

El paro. Estaba segura de que pronto tendría hematomas ahí.

Me quede quieta.

El, sin una palabra, me en brazos de ahí y me recostó en lo que supuse era una cama de hospital, tomo mis muñecas y esposo cada una a una cadena. Mis pies los ato separados con una soga, de manera que mis piernas quedaron abiertas. Yo solo mire el techo, deseando no estar ahí. Era lo único que podía hacer.

-¿Por qué yo?- Pregunte.

El entendió a que me refería.

-No lo sé pequeña, desde que te vi me tienes loco, quiero que seas mía para siempre, de todas las formas posibles, puede que no lo creas pero yo te amo.- Acaricio mi cabello.

Me quede confusa con sus palabras, Edward estaba loco.

-Pero yo no, estás loco, no puedes golpear así a alguien que amas, déjame ir.- Dije en tono suplicante.- Yo no te quiero, jamás lo hare, quiero volver a casa, por favor.

Su morada se endureció.

-Tú no volverás jamás a estar con el perrito de tu novio si eso es lo que quieres.

Me tapo la boca con una cinta, impidiéndome hablar y comenzó a acariciar mis pechos y a estrujarlos en sus manos.

Se subió encima de mí y me penetro sin más.

No pude evitarlo, me lo había propuesto pero esto dolía demasiado y no pude evitarlo, las lágrimas empezaron a derramarse sin control alguno.

Sus embestidas eran rápidas y dolorosas, esto ni siquiera era sexo, lo que quería era lastimarme. Sus gemidos y mis sollozos era lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación.

Después de un rato, termino dentro de mí.

Su cuerpo cayó encima de él mío, tratando de recuperarse.

Me quito la venda de la boca y empezó a desatarme. Entre el llanto, suspire, aliviada de que hubiera terminado.

-Ni te ilusiones, pequeña, esto apenas empieza, te traje aquí para castigarte ¿Recuerdas?

Lo mire asustada.

-Pero no he hecho nada.- Dije entre hipando cuando el llanto aminoro.

El poco valor que había tenido antes se había desvanecido.

El me ignoro y me cargo de regreso a la cama.

Se sentó en ella. Se bajó los pantalones, dejando su miembro expuesto, tomo un puñado de mi cabello y acerco mi cabeza.

-Ya sabes que hacer.- Dijo.

Sabía que no tenía sentido negarme así que lo hice, no fue tan malo como la primera vez.

Cuando termino, me recostó de nuevo en la cama y empezó a morder mi cuello, mis pechos, mis muslos… Mi cuerpo ya estaba rojo de los chupetones y mordidas.

-Para, me duele, por favor…

Una cachetada para mi cara.

Volví a sentirlo dentro de mí y me embistió con furia.

-Edward, me duele, te lo suplico…- Lloriquee.

Entonces sentí un líquido bajar por mis muslos, mire hacia abajo y note que me salía sangre a mares.

Edward al verla paro automáticamente. Lo último que alcance a ver fue su mirada preocupada antes de desmayarme.

**Edward pov**

Sentí que moría al ver la sangre.

Corrí hacia el baño a buscar mi botiquín, quise llamar a Carlisle, pero en estas circunstancias era imposible.

Bella se había desmayado.

Desesperado, busque toallas para detener el sangrado, las presione contra su intimidad hasta que se detuvo. Solo podía pensar en la mirada aterrorizada de Bella antes de desmayarse.

Después de revisarla y limpiarla, me di cuenta de que no era tan grabe, pero le dolería cuando despertara.

Me sentí como un imbécil por haberla lastimado así, había sido un bruto, quería darle una lección por lo que había hecho pero no quería lastimarla tanto.

Revise su cuerpo y me di cuenta de los hematomas que provocaron los latigazos, yo nunca le hubiera hecho esto a una mujer, pero estaba segado por la ira de que ella quisiera a otra persona, ella era mía y tenía que quererme solo a mí.

Le coloque una bata de seda que tenía guardada para ella y la cubrí con las sabanas. Parecía un ángel.

Me senté en la cama a contemplarla.

En eso mi móvil sonó.

Lo busque en el bolsillo de mi pantalón que me había quitado.

Sam.

-Más te vale hablarme para algo importante.

_-Señor, descubrimos desde donde se hizo esa llamada…_

-Desde Nueva York, seguro, eso ya lo sabía.

-_La llamada fue desde los Ángeles señor, estamos seguros, eso no fue difícil ¿Tenia Black algún contacto desde allí, que le pudiera haber avisado?_

Me quede confundido por un momento, si esa llamada era desde los Ángeles, no pudo ser Bella, la había tratado de la peor manera por nada. Y quedaba la cuestión ¿Quién le llamo a Black para avisarle que tenía que escapar? ¿Dónde estaba ahora?

-¿No hay más noticias? ¿No han encontrado a Black?

_-Lo siento señor, no dejo rastro, de todos modos seguimos investigando, lo mantendré informado. Hemos estado buscando algún vuelo ara los Ángeles en caso de que se haya dirigido allá._

-Busquen también en Washington, en Forks, tal vez el imbécil haya escapado allá, quiero que lo encuentren. Pon a todos tus hombres si es necesario.

_-Así lo hare señor._

Corte.

No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera mi pobre Bella, la había castigado por nada, era un maldito. Me prometí que trataría de ser más tolerante con ella de ahora en adelante. En especial ahora que podría quedar embarazada. No había pensado en eso pero cuando lo dijo supe que lo quería.

Quería tener un hijo con ella.

**Hola, perdón por no actualizar la historia el domingo pero la verdad me dio una horrible temperatura y no pude escribir. Espero les haya gustado. Pobre Bellita.**

**¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Les gustaría que Bella quede embarazada?**

**Gracias por sus comentarios y nos leemos.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Título: **Cosmopolis

**Summary:** ¿Qué pasaría si en su viaje para cortarse el cabello, Edward Parker Cullen, se cruzara con Jacob Black y este, desesperado, le entrega a Isabella Swan, su novia, ya que él no pude cuidarla en medio del caos? ¿Qué hará Edward? ¿Y si después Jacob muriera? ¿Edward se enamorara de Bella, la inocente niña de diecisiete años en una limusina?

Edward está comprometido con Tania…

**Advertencia: **_Esta historia es Rated _**M** para mayores, o personas con mente abierta.

**Bella pov**

Desperté sintiendo un gran dolor por mi espalda, recordaba a la perfección lo que había pasado ayer, aun sentía las cacheadas en mi rostro y las marcas del látigo en mi espalda, estaba recostada en una cama de seda y alguien me acariciaba el cabello con ternura, o eso me parecía.

Abrí los ojos y me encontré con Edward.

Estaba recargado a la cabecera de la cama, mirando a la nada, al parecer no se dio cuenta de que había despertado.

No hice ningún movimiento y volví a cerrar los ojos, sintiendo como acariciaba mi cabello, era reconfortante aun sabiendo de la persona que venía. Necesitaba un consuelo, fuera el que fuera, en este momento solo quería echarme a llorar. Pero me obligue a no hacer ningún movimiento.

Al cabo de un rato abrí de nuevo los ojos y deje de sentir la mano en mi cabello. Edward me miraba fijamente, no pude distinguir que sentimiento había en su mirada.

Pude percatarme de que ya no estábamos en la habitación del sótano, habíamos regresado a donde había estado antes, la misma cama, el techo… Solo la mesa donde me había atado en un principio no estaba, todo había regresado a estar justo como anoche, supuse que debió cargarme de nuevo hasta aquí.

Sin decir una palabra, empezó a levantarme con cuidado

Solté un quejido.

Edward me miro y esta vez pude ver preocupación, una vez que estuve medio incorporada en la cama, acuno mi cabeza contra su pecho y siguió acariciando mi cabello.

No pude más.

Deje que el rio de lágrimas corriera, sin intentar contenerme, comencé a sollozar con fuerza contra su pecho, me dio un poco de vergüenza dejarme llevar así, pero ya no aguantaba más.

Mire mi cuerpo y me di cuenta de que seguía desnuda, inmediatamente trate de liberarme de sus brazos para cubrirme pero me apretó con más fuerza. Mi espalda ardió.

-Ah… ah...- Me queje.

El aflojo su agarre de inmediato.

Me recostó de nuevo en la cama y se levantó. Observe que buscaba algo en un cajón de la cómoda e inmediatamente me alarme ¿Se habría molestado?

-Por favor, no me lastimes más, no volveré a quejarme… es solo que…- Mi voz se quebró en sollozos.

-Tranquila.- Dijo con voz serena.- No te hare daño, solo buscaba pomada para curarte un poco los golpes.

Se giró y tenía un pequeño envase blanco en las manos.

-Ponte de espaldas, yo la esparciré.- Su tono no admitía replica así que lo hice rápidamente, no sin soltar algunos gemidos de dolor.

Comenzó a esparcir la crema por mi espalda con lentitud, se sentía realmente bien. Necesitaba algo para curar las heridas

De pronto alguien toco la puerta y Edward se detuvo abruptamente, me giro bocarriba en la cama y me tapo. Con demasiada brusquedad.

-Ah…-Gemí fuerte.

-Calla, has como que estas dormida y cúbrete bien.

Asentí, cerrando los ojos, subí la manta hasta mis hombros y me quede quieta.

Edward abrió la puerta. Era Alice.

-¿Edward, que haces con pijama? Casi todos están listos y tú sigues dormido, ya había planeado cada segundo del día y ahora tendré que modificarlo por tu culpa… - Alice no paraba de parlotear molesta hasta que Edward la paro.

-Duende, tranquila, vas a despertar a Isabella.- Dijo Edward.

Me arriesgue a abrir un poco los ojo y vi que la sostenía por los hombros.

-Estaremos listos pronto.- Continuo.- Pueden adelantarse de todas maneras, los alcanzaremos en cuanto podamos.

-Más te vale apurarte y mover tu lindo trasero para la ducha Cullen, si no nos alcanzas en una hora máximo, considérate perdido. ¡Oh! Casi lo olvido, ten, es ropa para que Bella use hoy. Tiene que estar perfecta.

Casi pude ver como Edward rodaba los ojos.

-Como quieras duende.- Entreabrí los ojos de nuevo y vi como Edward le desordenaba el cabello.

-¡No hagas eso!-Se quejó. Miro por encima del hombro de Edward y yo cerré rápidamente los ojos.- No deberías haber cansado tanto a Bells.- Su tono se hizo burlón.

Edward no respondió, sabía lo que estaba pensando.

-Creo que es hora de que te vayas duende, le daré la ropa Bella. ¿Dónde nos veremos?

-Te esperaremos en él _Le Grand Colbert, _es uno de los mejores, a Bella le encantara.

La puerta se cerró y Edward camino hasta mí.

-Mi hermana te dejo esto.-Comento.

Era una hermosa falda azul bastante corta y una blusa blanca.

-La bañera esta lista.

Se quedó mirándome.

Me levante con dificultad, aferrando la sabana a mi cuerpo.

Camine hasta la bañera, deje caer la sabana y me sumergí en el agua, suspire de lo bien que se sentía.

Mi relajación sin embargo no duro mucho ya que Edward entro y sin ningún pudor se metió conmigo, me sonroje y me aleje lo más posible.

-Acércate Isabella.- Ordeno.

Trague saliva y me acerque.

Me sentó entre sus piernas y me abrazo por detrás, tomo el jabón y con mucha suavidad empezó a enjabonar mis pechos, mi vientre…

-Perdóname por lo de anoche.- Dijo acariciando mi piel lastimada.- Fui muy duro y tú no tenías la culpa.

-¿De qué?

-Anoche me llamaron desde Nueva York.- Su vos se fue endureciendo.- El desgraciado de tu novio se escapó del hospital, alguien le había llamado, inmediatamente pensé que fuiste tú, pero después me dijeron que en realidad la llamada era desde los Ángeles. ¿Sabes algo de eso?

No conteste. Jake escapo, el no corría peligro. Solo podía pensar eso.

Me miro expectante.

-Jake no conoce a nadie en los Ángeles que yo sepa.-Murmure al fin.

No era del todo verdad, Jake había viajado hasta allí algunas veces pero siempre me dijo que solo era para ver universidades, nunca menciono nada más. ¿Quién más pudo ser? ¿Estaría bien?

-Más te vale que me estés diciendo la verdad, Isabella, si me entero que mientes, esta vez sí tendré razones para castigarte y no me gusta hacerlo pequeña.

Me estremecí.

-No lo hagas más, por favor.

-No lo hare si me obedeces, no me hagas enojar pequeña, no se de lo que soy capaz.- Dejo un beso en mi cuello.

-Lista, sal a vestirte, te pediría que me enjabonaras tú pero dada tu condición, lo dejare pasar.

Me envolví en una toalla y Salí rápidamente.

El conjunto me quedaba bien, pero era demasiado atrevido. Me cepille el cabello y quede lista.

Espere a Edward, que salió vestido con saco y corbata, eso lo hacía ver más imponente y autoritario si es que era posible.

Edward me miro y se veía enfadado, me asuste, ¿Qué habría hecho ahora?

-Isabella, no vas a salir así.-Declaro mirando mi atuendo.

-¿Qué? Pero no tengo nada más, me he puesto lo que trajo tu hermana.

-Ahí hay unas medias para que uses con esa falda, no puedes salir así, ningún otro hombre vera lo que es mío.

La verdad si las había visto, pero me incomodaban demasiado.

-Esas no me gusta usarlas.-Dije con un impulso de rebeldía.-Nunca me han gustado. Son incomodas.

-No saldrás de aquí hasta que te las vea puestas.

-Nadie me prestara atención.- Insistí.

Siempre me había sentido insegura de mi físico. Todavía no me explicaba porque a Edward le atraía.

-Tú lo pediste.

Sin previo aviso, me empujo bruscamente de manera que caí sobre la cama. De un tirón me había quitado la falda. Dejándome en bragas.

-Te recomiendo que te pongas ahora mismo las medias si no quieres que yo lo haga también.- Dijo burlón.

Se me acumularon lágrimas de rabia.

-Maldito seas.- Farfulle.

Me levante y me coloque las medias.

-¿Puedes devolverme la falda?- Pregunte secándome las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

Me la entrego.

-Yo siempre ganare Isabella.- Me beso posesivamente los labios.

Ya no hice nada para negarme, porque tenía razón.

Salimos de la maravillosa casa, que era más deslumbrante a la luz del sol.

Entramos en la misma limusina.

-Ed…Edward ¿Jake va a estar bien?

Su mirada era neutra.

-En cuanto mis hombres lo encuentren, ya veré que hacer con él.

-No lo mataras… ¿Verdad? -Trate de que mi voz no se quebrara.

-Eso depende del peligro que represente, él ya sabe algunas cosas Isabella, no puedo dejarlo ir así como así.

Asentí.

-¿Me dirás si sucede algo?

-Lo hare, de todos modos regresaremos pronto a Nueva york.

Solo podía rezar porque estuviera bien y Edward no lo encontrara.

-Ya hemos llegado.

El restaurante de parís era precioso y a simple vista, muy caro, la empleada nos recibió en seguida.

-Señor Cullen, buenos días, su familia lo espera.-Me miro extrañada.- Si necesita lo que sea, no dude en pedírmelo.

Casi rodé los ojos al ver que claramente se le insinuaba.

Edward apenas le prestó atención.

Pero algo me dio curiosidad.

-¿Ella como sabía que hablas inglés?

-Mi familia viene aquí regularmente y ella siempre nos ha atendido. De todos modos no es necesario.

-¿Hablas francés?- Pregunte sorprendida.

-Claro que sí, también italiano, portugués y algo de español.

Me sentí tonta por mi pregunta, era obvio que alguien como el supiera todo eso.

-Ahí está mi familia.

Los Cullen nos esperaban en una mesa, todos estaban sonrientes y deslumbrantes. Esta familia era puro esplendor.

-Isabella, Edward, que bueno que llegaron.- Dijo Esme.

-Hola mama.-Edward le dio un beso en la frente.

-Buenos días Isabella, Edward.-Saludo Rosalíe sonriente.- Bueno, ahora que están todos, tengo que dar una noticia.

-Amor, llevas ya con eso una hora, dinos la famosa noticia.- Se quejó Emmet.

Rosalíe le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

-Auch, tranquila amor.

-Se paciente.- Respiro hondo y se volvió hacia nosotros.- Estoy embarazada.

Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio por un momento.

Luego todo exploto en felicitaciones.

Esme lloraba, Carlisle, Jasper y Edward se pararon para felicitar a Emmet.

-¡Voy a ser tía!-Exclamo Alice dando saltitos mientras Jasper trataba de contenerla.- Tenemos que decorar su habitación, comprarle ropa…

-¡Oh, no puedo creerlo Carlisle, seremos abuelos!-Esme se abrazó a él llorando.

-Te amo, te amo.-Decía Emmet mientras abrazaba y besaba a Rosalíe.

Yo miraba la escena con nostalgia como en una película, eran una familia hermosa, pero yo no pertenecía allí, mi realidad era otra.

Edward me abrazo por la espalda y me susurro al oído de manera que solo yo pudiera escucharlo.

-Espero que pronto me des la misma noticia.

Me tense.

Solo negué con la cabeza.

-Yo siempre gano Isabella, recuérdalo.

En esto no. Quise decirle, pero me calle.

Cuando terminamos, nos dirigimos a un centro comercial, Edward no dijo nada en el camino y yo no quise romper el silencio.

Cuando llegamos al centro comercial, ya estaban todos allí.

-Edward, hemos decidido que dejaremos a las chicas para que hagan sus compras, mientras nosotros nos iremos al museo del Louvre, hace mucho que no lo visitamos.- Dijo Carlisle.

Edward me dedico una mirada de advertencia.

-Bien.- Dijo.

Mientras los Cullen se despedían con besos, Edward me llevo a una esquina alejada.

-Pórtate bien Isabella. Sería inútil tratar de escapar.- Me acaricio el cabello. Yo baje la mirada.- Si vas a un probador, no dejes que nadie vea las marcas de tu cuerpo.

Asentí.

-Bien.- Me dio un pequeño beso en los labios y se alejó con sus hermanos.

La mañana de compras pasó rápido, Alice y Rosalíe estaban como locas de tienda en tienda, nos hicimos amigas rápidamente.

Después de tres horas, ya tenía ropa para toda la vida, los Cullen no escatimaban en gastos. Pero yo seguía sin encontrar lo que buscaba.

Hasta que al fin pude ver una pequeña farmacia.

-Alice ¿Te molesta si voy a ver esa tienda de zapatos?

-Se ven geniales Belli, te acompaño.

-No, no es necesario, solo será un minuto.- Dije nerviosa.

Me miro extrañada pero asintió.

-Está bien, estaremos aquí.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude, en cuanto estuve segura de que Alice no me miraba, entre.

Había demasiada variedad y todo estaba escrito en francés, al fin, tome frenéticamente un par de pruebas de embarazo y unas pastillas.

-Señorita ¿Está bien?- Me sobresalte.

Era una empleada.

-¿Habla inglés?

-Si señorita, aquí frecuentan turistas.- Me sonrió amablemente.- ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

-Necesito pastillas anticonceptivas y dos pruebas de embarazo.

Me indico cuales eran las más efectivas y cuando debía tomarlas.

-¿Tiene alguna justificación de un ginecólogo?

Mierda, no pensé en eso.

-Ah…Pues no, no sabía que se necesitaba.

-Lo siento señorita, pero si no la tiene…

-Por favor, es urgente.-Trate de sonar como adolecente preocupada.-Mis padres me matarían.

La chica suspiro.

-Generalmente no hago esto pero…está bien.

-Gracias.

-Suerte, y tenga más cuidado.- Me guiño un ojo.

Después de guardarlas, salí con un suspiro de alivio.

Pero me quede helada al escuchar a alguien llamarme.

-¡Bella!- Reconocería esa voz en cualquier lugar y no era la de Edward.

**Supongo que sospechan quien es ¿No? **

**Bueno, espero que el cap les haya gustado, por cierto, recibí un comentario de una autora que me pareció muy grosero. Quizá lo hayan visto.**

**Decidí no dejar que me afecte. Tal vez no sea una gran escritora pero adoro escribir y seguiré haciéndolo hasta terminar esta historia como debe ser. **

**Nos vemos en el siguiente cap y que tengan unas lindas vacaciones ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Título: **Cosmopolis

**Summary:** ¿Qué pasaría si en su viaje para cortarse el cabello, Edward Parker Cullen, se cruzara con Jacob Black y este, desesperado, le entrega a Isabella Swan, su novia, ya que él no pude cuidarla en medio del caos? ¿Qué hará Edward? ¿Y si después Jacob muriera? ¿Edward se enamorara de Bella, la inocente niña de diecisiete años en una limusina?

Edward está comprometido con Tania…

**Advertencia: **_Esta historia es Rated _**M** para mayores, o personas con mente abierta.

* * *

**Bella pov**

Al darme la vuelta, ahí estaba el.

Sentí muchas emociones acumularse en mi pecho, alegría, emoción, alivio…y no sé por qué, un toque de decepción.

La voz que era música para mis oídos pertenecía a Jacob.

Trataba de abrirse paso entre la multitud. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, me lance a sus brazos, que me recibieron con efusividad.

Estuvimos abrazados llorando por unos minutos. Las personas nos miraban como si estuviéramos locos, pero poco me importaba, estaba tan feliz de verlo…

Entonces recordé donde estábamos.

-Jacob, tenemos que irnos rápido, están cerca, ya deben preguntarse dónde estoy.

-Tranquila, tengo un auto, llegaremos al aeropuerto enseguida.

Mire sus ojos que estaban anegados en lágrimas. Se veían tan sinceros…Pero no pude evitar ver algo más, no reconocí que era.

Lo abrase.

-¡Oh Jake! No sabes todo lo que ha pasado.-Solloce.

-No te preocupes, te protegeré, Hay que salir de aquí Bella.

-¿Cómo me encontraste?

-Te lo explicare luego cariño, ahora hay que irnos.

Asentí. Ya habría tiempo.

Caminamos entre la gente, luchando por salir de ahí lo más rápido posible.

No pude evitar darme cuenta de que nos dirigíamos precisamente a la tienda donde se había quedado Alice.

-¡Jake espera!- Exclame.

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto confundido.

-La hermana de Edward esta justo en esa tienda, nos podrían ver, yo estaba con ella.

Mire en esa dirección y efectivamente, Alice me estaba buscando en la tienda a la que le dije que iría.

-¡Maldición!, Alice Cullen, la conozco. Tendremos que arriesgarnos si queremos salir, no hay otra manera, el auto está allí Bella.

De pronto se me ocurrió una idea.

-Ya sé que hacer.- Dije nerviosamente. El tiempo se agotaba. Mire a Jake.- Necesito tu chaqueta.- Busque frenéticamente a mi alrededor.- Espera un momento.- Agregue.

Corrí lo más rápido posible hasta una tienda de prendas.

Escogí un sombrero negro, una bufanda y lentes. Eso bastaría.

Me los puse a toda prisa y regrese.

Su mirada era una mezcla de preocupación y curiosidad, sin embargo, ya se había quitado la chaqueta.

-¿Bella? ¿Pero qué…?

-Voy a usar esto para que no me reconozcan.-Explique.-Tal vez así podremos salir.

Asintió y me la entrego. Pude distinguir a unos cuantos curiosos mirarnos pero no les preste atención, me sentía extrañamente valiente, era extraño, pero también tenía algo de rebeldía, como cuando era pequeña y cometía una travesura.

Comenzamos a caminar, Jake pasó un brazo por mis hombros para cubrirme lo más posible.

Sin embargo, toda la valentía que sentí se desvaneció cuando vi a Edward. Estaba hablando con una preocupada Alice y parecía furioso, las aletas de su nariz se dilataban como un toro y respiraba con dificultad.

Jacob también lo vio, para salir tendríamos que pasar muy cerca.

-Tengo miedo Jake.-Susurre.

-No te preocupes, no pasara nada.- Dijo.

Me arme de valor y caminamos lentamente, cuando pasamos a menos de un metro ya ni siquiera respiraba, mi corazón latía a mil.

-_¿Cómo se te pudo perder Alice? ¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldita sea!- _Le escuche decir. Su voz daba miedo.

-_No lo sé, me dijo que iría a esa tienda, tiene que aparecer.-_Alice parecía al borde del llanto. Me sentí mal por ella, en las últimas horas demostró ser una gran amiga.

-_Hijo, la encontraremos, tal vez esta…-_Ese era Carlisle, pero no pude escuchar más.

En cuanto estuvimos fuera la brisa golpeo contra mi rostro y el aire regreso a mis pulmones.

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto Jake.

-Sí, perfecto.- Le sonreí ligeramente.

Un bonito auto color negro nos esperaba cerca, parecía antiguo, típico de Francia.

Aunque estábamos fuera de peligro, no pude evitar mirar por encima de mi hombro. Solo me tranquilicé cuando Jacob encendió el auto y nos alejamos a toda prisa.

-Pareces Sherlock.- Comento Jake, tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

-Y tu un criminal.- Sonreí.

No me había percatado de que tenía algunas cicatrices en su rostro, incluso un ojo ligeramente morado.

-Bueno el rostro fue lo que menos me dañaron, aunque mejoro bastante.- Lo dijo como si recordara algo horrible.

-¿Cómo supiste donde estaba?- Trate de desviar el tema.

El suspiro.

-Es una larga historia Bells.

-Quiero oírla.- Insistí.

-Tan testaruda como siempre.- Me acaricio la mejilla.

-Dime.- Lo presione.

Volvió a suspirar.

-Cuando te deje con él, me habían llamado para resolver asuntos "Confidenciales" del negocio, un trato con un tal Eleazar. Cuando iba conduciendo en mi auto, unos hombres me apuntaron con un arma y me dijeron que bajara, cuando lo hice, me llevaron a un callejón y me golpearon con palos, de ahí no supe más de mí.- Se estremeció.

-¡Oh Jake!-Exclame horrorizada.

-Desperté en una habitación de hospital.-Continuo.- Todos los recuerdos me vinieron de golpe, solo pensaba en buscarte.- Me miro con ternura.- Me di cuenta de la vigilancia apenas desperté porque estaba esposado a la camilla. Logre convencer a un doctor de que me desatara, él no sabía nada, luego escape de ahí. Al parecer soy un caso especial porque sane increíblemente rápido como para ser humano.- Sonrió.

-Siempre fuiste muy fuerte.- Le devolví la sonrisa.-Pero ¿Cómo supiste que estaba en Francia?

-Fue muy fácil averiguarlo, toda la familia del jefe viajo aquí, había escuchado rumores de una residencia, solo pensaba en rescatarte, Tome el primer avión que saliera para Francia. Pensaba investigar sobre la residencia, que es donde podrías estar, pero te encuentro sola y comprando en la hermosa ciudad como si estuvieras de vacaciones.-Sacudió la cabeza.-Lamento tanto haberte dejado con el…

-No te preocupes, lo importante es que estas aquí.- Lo tranquilice.- Y que estas bien.

-Te quiero Bells.

Después de eso no hablamos más, en vez de eso me dedique a observar el paisaje.

Sin embargo algo me inquietaba, Jake no menciono ninguna llamada, eso no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Quizá no me haya contado todo pero tenía que confiar en él. Era mi amigo.

Unos minutos después llegamos al aeropuerto que me alejaría de Edward Cullen por siempre.

-Tratare de conseguir un vuelo que salga pronto, si no tendremos que esperar.

-¿Regresaremos a Washington? ¿Con Charlie?

-Sí. Charlie no sabe nada, hable con él y le dije que estabas demasiado ocupada como para hablarle, cuando lleguemos le puedes decir que decidiste tomarte unas vacaciones.

Me quede esperándolo sentada mientras compraba los boletos.

Comprendí que no estaría tranquila hasta salir de aquí. Quería regresar a ese pueblo que había detestado, pero que era mi hogar, con la protección del arma de Charlie colgada al perchero…

Todas estas experiencias hacían que anhelara el ambiente normal, de casa…

Jake se sentó junto a mí con expresión cansada.

-El vuelo no sale hasta mañana.-Comento.-Tenemos que alojarnos en un hotel.

-Puedo dormir aquí.

-Bells, se lo testaruda que eres y estoy demasiado cansado, por lo que veo también tú.

Trague en seco.

-Pero… ¿Y si nos encuentra?

-Corremos más riesgos aquí. Hay un hotel cerca. Descansaremos allí y mañana saldremos para Washington a las siete. Estaremos bien.- Dijo tratando de sonar alegre.

Eso me dio un poco de ánimos.

-Está bien vamos.- Le sonreí.

De todos modos no creía poder soportar dormir en esas incomodas sillas.

**EDWARD pov**

Estaba desesperado por ver a Isabella.

Ya habíamos pasado no sé cuántas horas en el estúpido museo.

Justo cuando al fin salíamos a buscar a las chicas, mi móvil sonó.

-¡Edward! ¡Es Bella!-Grito Alice.

Me tense enseguida.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde está Isabella?- Dije con voz contenida.

-Me dijo que iría a una tienda pero ya ha tardado demasiado y no la veo por ninguna parte.-Hubo una pausa.- Esme quiera hablar contigo.

-Edward.-Sonó la voz dulce y tranquilizadora de mi madre.- La estamos buscando, debe estar bien, ya sabes lo exagerada que es Alice, seguro está probándose algo, aparecerá.

En cuanto corte la llamada me abalancé a mi auto sin importarme las miradas preocupadas de mi padre y hermanos.

Sabía muy bien que no aparecería ¡Maldita! ¡Mil veces maldita!

Le dije que no escapara, ahora podría estar perdida en cualquier parte, estaría sola de noche, tan indefensa, podrían hacerle daño…

Me sorprendí por pensar eso, a mí que me importaba lo que le pasara, si yo mismo le hacía daño.

Pero ella era ¡Mía! ¡Solo Mía!

Yo podía hacer lo que quisiera con ella, la buscaría en cada maldito rincón de la tierra si era necesario y pagaría por esto.

Por fin llegue al jodido centro comercial, después de estar a punto de atropellar a una familia.

Baje del auto y enfrente a Alice.

-¡¿Dónde está, Maldita sea?!- Grite fuera de mí.

Alice iba a decirme algo pero después de verme lo pensó mejor.

-Yo…No lo sé…La perdí de vista…

-Edward cálmate.- Dijo Carlisle con firmeza.

No le hice caso y mire a Alice. La tome por los hombros tratando de no lastimarla.

-¡¿Cómo se te pudo perder Alice?! Maldita sea¡Maldita sea!

-No lo sé, me dijo que iría a esa tienda, tiene que aparecer.- Dijo nerviosa.

-Hijo la encontraremos, tal vez está por aquí y estás haciendo un escándalo por nada.- Trato de tranquilizarme.

Solté a Alice y apreté el puente de mi nariz, Bella ya no estaba en el centro comercial, eso lo tenía claro, era demasiado lista.

-Ella ya no está aquí.-Murmure para mí. Pero me escucharon.

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro?-Pregunto Alice.

Intente pensar rápido.

-Anoche peleamos por una tontería, Bella se molestó mucho, volví a hablar con ella mientras no estaba contigo y discutimos, me dijo que se iría pero no pensé que lo haría en serio.- Mentí con toda naturalidad.

-Oh cariño.-Dijo Esme.- Debiste decírnoslo, tal vez no haya ido muy lejos y puedan hacer las paces.

-Tratare de llamarla y me disculpare.- Dije aparentando arrepentimiento.- Pueden ir a casa si quieren, si la encuentro me gustaría pasar el resto de la tarde con ella. Como caballero, le debo una disculpa.- Volví a mentir. Tenía que estar solo para poder buscarla.

Mi familia rio. Forcé una sonrisa.

-Trata de tragarte tu orgullo y se buen novio.- Alice me guiño el ojo.

Después de otros estúpidos consejos por parte de mis padres, corrí hacia mi auto.

Sentí un extraño remordimiento, que como siempre, ignore, mentir no era nada nuevo, lo había hecho otras veces.

Lo primero que hice fue llamar a Sam. Tenía una sospecha.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo fui directo al grano.

-¿Hay noticias de Black?- Pregunte sin más.

-_Señor…-_Dijo nervioso. Maldito marica.

-¡Déjate de estúpidas formalidades!- Grite enfurecido.

-_Sí, sí, justo le iba a llamar.-_Explico a toda prisa.-_No tuvimos suerte, le perdieron el rastro cerca del aeropuerto de los Ángeles, ya no esta aquí…_

Eso fue suficiente. El vino por Isabella ¡Lo mataría con mis propias manos! ¡Era mía!

Llegue al aeropuerto más cercano después de estar a punto de estrellarme más de una vez.

Mis sospechas fueron confirmadas, estaba con él. Lo vi todo rojo pero intente controlarme, no era el momento.

Entre sin que me vieran y pregunte cuando salían los vuelos. No había ninguno a Estados Unidos hasta mañana.

Espere a una distancia prudente.

Se veía preciosa con el atuendo que Alice le escogió, lucia tan intranquila...

El perro regreso y tuve que contenerme cuando los vi salir abrazados. Subieron a un auto y los seguí tratando de pasar desapercibido.

Condujeron poco, hasta llegar a un hotel, si es que se podía llamar así. Saque una pequeña pistola que guardaba en mi auto y la metí en mi pantalón.

Espere un tiempo a que les atendieran en recepción, cuando los vi alejarse, me acerque.

Me recibió una señorita pelirroja, demasiado maquillada. Al verme sonrió coquetamente.

-Buenas noches, mi nombre es Victoria ¿Puedo ayudarlo?

Esto sería fácil.

-En realidad lo que le voy a pedir es algo inusual.-Dije serio.

Se relamió los labios. Era como todas, una zorra.

-Pues yo puedo servirle en lo que usted me pida.- Salió del mostrador y se acercó.

-Necesito una llave general.- La frene.- Y una habitación cerca de las personas que acaba de atender.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto confundida.

-Lo que hoyo, solo quiero eso.- Enfaticé.

-Lo que usted pide no está permitido.-Dijo indignada.

Rodé los ojos y saque un enorme fajo de billetes. Me miro sorprendida.

-¿Para qué lo quiere?

-Eso no le importa, lo único que tiene que saber es que no causare problemas.- Le puse una sonrisa que siempre funcionaba.

Lo pensó un momento.

-Hay una habitación que conecta con la de los últimos huéspedes que atendí.- Acepto por fin, tomando el dinero.- Aquí está la llave y el número. Con ella puede abrir la puerta que separa ambas habitaciones.- Se alejó rápidamente.

Apenas entre en la dichosa pocilga, llame a mi familia para avisar que no llegaría. Me desearon suerte. Cosa que no merecía.

Me pare frente a la puerta y escuche.

**Bella pov**

El hotel al que llegamos era bonito y acogedor, pero no deje de sentirme extraña ni siquiera cuando entramos a la habitación, como si estuviera vigilada. Tal vez solo me estaba volviendo paranoica.

-¿Bells, estas bien?- Pregunto Jake.

-Sí… Solo un poco nerviosa. Quisiera estar en casa.

-Mañana estaremos en casa, será como si nada hubiera pasado.- Me tranquilizo.

Estaba acurrucada en la pequeña cama con Jake a mi lado. A pesar del nerviosismo, su presencia me hacía sentir protegida.

-Jake, tengo que decirte algo.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto medio adormilado. Me dio ternura, él también había pasado por mucho, pero tenía que decírselo.

Suspire.

-Quiero que terminemos.-Solté por fin.

-¿Qué?-Se incorporó.- ¿Por qué?

-Quiero que seamos amigos, me di cuenta de que esto no va a funcionar, te quiero, pero solo como amigo.

-¿Porque ahora?- Pregunto molesto.

-No sabes todo lo que he pasado, nunca voy a funcionar bien.-Su mirada se suavizo. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Está bien.-Suspiro.- Entiendo, pero aun así te esperare. Siempre.-Dudo un poco.- ¿Alguna vez me contaras que fue lo que paso?- Él sabía que era un tema delicado.

Me había hecho la misma pregunta hace poco, pero no estaba preparada… Tal vez nunca lo estaría.

-Jake…No, tal vez algún día.- Aparte la mirada.

Me sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

-Tengo mucho tiempo. ¿Amigos?

-Sí, te quiero Jake.- Cerré los ojos.

-Yo también. Buenas noches Bells.

Después de un rato, escuche sus ronquidos, pero yo no podía dormir, esa sensación de estar vigilada no desaparecía, me sobresalte al escuchar unos ruidos cerca, pero después no les preste atención.

En algún momento de la noche, me quede dormida.

A la mañana siguiente Jacob salió temprano a comprarme unos vaqueros y una camiseta, le agradecí el gesto. Fue un alivio usar ropa normal otra vez. Después de una ducha me sentía como nueva. Mire nostálgicamente las pastillas que había comprado, las metí a mi bolso asegurándome de que Jacob no las viera, ya habría tiempo para deshacerme de ellas.

-¿Estas lista?- Pregunto

-Si vamos.- Conteste más animada, lo tome de la mano.

Sin embargo me sobresalte cuando una puerta se azoto detrás de nosotros.

-Buenos días Isabella ¿Creíste que escaparías de mí?


	8. Chapter 8

**Título: **Cosmopolis

**Summary:** ¿Qué pasaría si en su viaje para cortarse el cabello, Edward Parker Cullen, se cruzara con Jacob Black y este, desesperado, le entrega a Isabella Swan, su novia, ya que él no pude cuidarla en medio del caos? ¿Qué hará Edward? ¿Y si después Jacob muriera? ¿Edward se enamorara de Bella, la inocente niña de diecisiete años en una limusina?

Edward está comprometido con Tania…

**Advertencia: **_Esta historia es Rated _**M** para mayores, o personas con mente abierta.

* * *

**Bella pov**

La adrenalina recorría mi cuerpo con una fuerza devastadora. Esa voz. Era la que creía que jamás volvería a escuchar salvo en mis pesadillas. Las emociones de furia y miedo se mezclaban en el ambiente haciendo explosión.

Frente a mi estaba Edward. Se le veía demacrado, tenía unas negras y profundas ojeras, su cabello tan revuelto como si se lo hubiese tratado de arrancar y sus ropas normalmente sin rastro de arrugas, estaban totalmente desaliñadas. Pero eso no era lo peor, lo que más me aterrorizaba era su ceño profundamente fruncido, sus ojos inyectados de coraje y la pequeña pero amenazante arma con la que apuntaba a Jacob.

Me quede helada y el tiempo pareció detenerse.

Yo solo miraba fijamente el arma.

De pronto se disparó todo, apenas había pasado un segundo cuando por fin reaccione y me plante enfrente de Jacob.

Edward no dijo nada, solo me miro con furia contenida y su rostro se endureció más aun cuando vio mi movimiento para defender a Jacob. Este último tampoco estaba mejor y lo miraba con casi tanta fiereza como el, una que nunca antes le había visto. La lucha de miradas siguió por eternos segundos hasta que un movimiento de la mano de Edward me puso alerta y trate de cubrir más a Jacob con mi cuerpo aunque apenas le llegaba al pecho.

Eso pareció enfurecerlo más y en sus ojos apareció por un momento algo que identifique como… ¿Celos?

Y lo confirme, su mirada era de celos, estaba segura. Pero pronto desapareció para ser solo rabia, furia, crueldad….

-Responde Isabella. ¿Creíste que escaparías? ¿No te dije que jamás lo permitiría? Te encontraría debajo de cualquier roca que te escondieras. No puedes escapar de mí. Eres mía.- Su voz era suave pero aseguraba una tormenta.

Jacob hablo detrás de mí.

-Tú no eres nadie malnacido, ni es tuya, eres un maldito criminal con dinero, solo te reduces a eso.- Jacob hablo con voz firme y furiosa.

Me di cuenta de que en realidad no lo conocía como creía hacerlo, siempre estaba su faceta de chico divertido y despreocupado, de amigo comprensivo…

Ahora era un hombre profesional contra una amenaza y esa parte de él nunca la había visto.

-Ni siquiera hables Black ¿Sabes lo que le pasa a la gente que me estorba?- Soltó una risa seca. Pero continuo ante de que pudiera contestar.- Claro que sí, tu mejor que nadie lo sabes, ya lo has probado en carne propia, solo que esta vez no saldrás vivo.

Sus palabras me aterrorizaron, podía soportar que me hiciera daño a mí, incluso que me matara, pero no viviría sabiendo que le hizo daño a mi amigo. Estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que sea, a resignarme, a que me golpearan, a soportar humillaciones, a entregarme a Edward para ser su trapo desechable, su títere, su muñeca…

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, me olvidaría de mi vida pasada y de mis sueños; ya no tenía caso luchar, sabía lo que tenía que hacer y lo haría. La mujer Bella Swan estaba muerta y reducida a ser una simple muñeca sin libertad.

Así que me aleje de Jacob y sin ningún pudor me acerque a Edward hasta que el arma estuvo a centímetros de mi rostro.

El me observo cauteloso a esperas de mi siguiente movimiento. Yo temblaba como una hoja.

Me arme de valor y sin más me deje caer de rodillas a sus pies, aferrándome a sus piernas.

El abrió mucho los ojos, que de la furia pasaron a la sorpresa e intriga. Jacob estaba sin palabras.

-Yo…-Empecé temblorosa.- Me iré contigo, hare lo que quieras, dejare mi vida pasada y me dedicare a complacerte y obedecerte. No escapare jamás. Solo deja que Jacob se marche.

Alce mí mirada suplicante y llena de lágrimas. Su rostro estaba carente de expresión, pero cuando se encontró con mis ojos pude ver algo de compasión.

-No harás eso.-Intervino Jacob con vehemencia-¡No te dejare Bella! ¡No te quedaras con este maniático!

Edward se tensó de nuevo. Entonces aplico algo a la pistola y vi su determinación, no por nada era la hija del jefe de policía, el arma tenía silenciador.

-¡Por favor!-Grite bajando la cabeza y sollozando a sus pies.- ¡No lo hagas! ¡¿Cómo te sentirías si fuera Esme, Carlisle o Alice?! ¡Solo vámonos de aquí! ¡Llévame contigo pero déjalo ir a él!- Mi voz era de completa desesperación.

Edward por fin bajo la pistola, pero hiso algo completamente inesperado, se zafo de mi agarre y le asesto a Jacob un golpe en la nariz que lo tiro al suelo sangrando.

-¡Maldito!-Grito Jacob de dolor.

Antes de que me pudiera acercar a él, Edward me aprisiono entre sus brazos.

-Te voy a dejar conservar tu miserable vida solo por esta mujer.- Dijo Edward. Su voz daba miedo.- Pero no quiero saber que existes.- Saco un fajo de billetes y se los aventó al suelo.- Mas te vale cavar un agüero y seguir cavando hasta que no pueda encontrarte. Quizás cambie de opinión y cuando menos lo esperes una bala te atraviese en el lugar menos esperado, estas advertido. Si llegase a verte de nuevo, estas _Muerto._- La voz de Edward era más filosa que una navaja. Me estremecí ante su amenaza. Yo no permitiría eso.

Hizo amago de salir conmigo de la habitación, pero mi voz lo detuvo.

-¿Puedo despedirme?- Esperaba una amenaza o que simplemente me ignorase, pero para mi sorpresa, me soltó.

-Tienes quince segundos.- Su voz era neutra. Y por su expresión supe que era literal.

Me arrodille frente a Jacob y acaricie su herida.

-Voy a matarlo.- Mascullo.

-Por favor, déjalo así, tengo poco tiempo.- Suplique.- Te quiero Jake, eres mi mejor amigo.- Susurre.- Dile a Charlie y a Renne que los amo. Inventa alguna historia por mi desaparición. Te quiero. Perdóname.

Trato de decirme algo que no escuche, baje la cabeza y me hablo en voz muy baja.

-Te salvare Bella, aunque me tome años, destruiré a ese hijo de puta, te lo prometo. Te quiero. Lamento haberte metido en esto, nunca me lo perdonare, te salvare. Algún día iré por ti, aunque sea lo último que haga.- Soltó unos quejidos de dolor y trato de incorporarse un poco.

-No quiero que lo hagas…

-Es hora de irnos Isabella.- Dijo Edward a mis espaldas.

Me jalo del brazo para sacarme de ahí.

-Te quiero mucho Jake. También a Charlie y a Renne. Diles que los quiero.- Un enorme nudo se formó en mi garganta.

La puerta de la habitación se cerró y salimos al desierto pasillo

Edward me limpio las lágrimas de mis mejillas.

-Compórtate Bella. Recuerda lo que prometiste. –Dijo suavemente.

Alce la mirada y en sus ojos estaba de nuevo esa compasión, solo que ahora con un toque de lastima y tan sutil que apenas se percibía, remordimiento.

-Si.- Murmure bajando la mirada.

Recorrimos todo el hotel hasta la salida tomados de la mano.

Debía ser un desastre porque algunas personas volteaban a observarme, yo solo las ignore. Ya nada me importaba.

Edward intercambio unas palabras con la recepcionista que no escuche. Tomo de nuevo mi mano. Apenas me di cuenta cuando me subió al auto y me abrocho el cinturón de seguridad. Yo solo me dejaba hacer. Mi mente estaba en blanco.

En el camino Edward permaneció en silencio, pero se veía más calmado. Note que acercaba su mano a la mía e inmediatamente rehuí de su contacto. Lo mire temerosa de su reacción. Pero solo suspiro.

-Mi familia cree que tuvimos una discusión y que por eso te marchaste.- Empezó a explicar.- Les dije que te buscaría para disculparme y hacer que regresaras, anoche les avise que te había encontrado y que no llegaríamos a casa hasta hoy. Solo para que sepas que decir si te preguntan.

Asentí. Me esperaba algo así.

En poco tiempo llegamos a la espléndida mansión. A pesar de ser tan hermosa, solo podía verla como una prisión.

Cuanto entramos todos los Cullen nos miraron con curiosidad. Estaban sentados en el comedor, mientras les servían el desayuno.

El ambiente era tenso, aun así hice un esfuerzo por sonreír.

-Qué bueno que llegaron hijo.-Dijo Carlisle.

Comimos en un tenso silencio hasta que Emmet hablo.

-Se ve que tuvieron una noche movida.- Se mofo Emmet.

Yo inmediatamente me ruborice.

-Emmet.- Advirtió Edward.

-Chicos basta…-Intervino Carlisle.

Así se recuperó el ambiente alegre que los caracterizaba pero menciono el tema de mi huida, supuse que Edward lo había explicado todo. Pero Alice y Rosalíe no dejaron de lanzarme miradas, me esperaba un intenso interrogatorio.

-Bueno chicos.- Dijo Esme una vez que terminamos.- Iré a trabajar en el jardín. Mis flores se van a marchitar.

Carlisle le sonrió dulcemente.

-Ve cariño, avísame si necesitas ayuda.- Esme salió del salón.- Edward voy a revisar unos asuntos en el despacho, sería bueno que vinieras. También tus hermanos.

Edward me lanzo una irada de advertencia y siguió a Carlisle.

El resto de la mañana lo pase con Rosalíe y Alice en el baño de esta última, que más bien tendría que llamarse _Spa._

Tenía Yacusi, camas para masaje, cremas francesas y lujos que nadie se podría dar. También me hicieron un interrogatorio sobre lo que me había pasado con Edward, pero yo me limite a decirles lo que tenía permitido, por mucho que necesitara hablar sinceramente con alguien.

-No me puedo creer aun que tengan todo esto Alice.- Comente mientras sentía el masaje del yacusi contra mi espalda. Quería aprovechar a relajarme lo más posible antes de volver a mi pesadilla.

Ella puso una sonrisa deslumbrante.

-Bueno, podemos permitírnoslo.- Ella estaba del otro lado de la habitación aplicándose una mascarilla.

-¿Pero ya sabes cómo…?- Dude un momento. Podía ser un tema delicado y no quería ofenderla.

-Sí, sé que nos dedicamos a la "Mafia", pero Edward te habrá explicado que lo hacemos con buena intención. No dañamos a nadie.

-Lo se.- Sonreí aliviada.

-Además yo nunca habría aceptado a Emmet si fuera algo malo. Casi lo deje cuando me lo confeso.- Agrego Rosalíe mientras apartaba los pepinillos de su rostro.

-Pareces alienígena.- Se burló Alice.

-Y tú un duende.-Se defendió Rosalíe.

Rosalíe se quedaría con Emmet en un lujoso hotel para celebrar la noticia de su futuro bebe en privado. Cuando Alice termino con ella se veía despampanante, usaba un vestido rojo que le llegaba a la rodilla y le quedaba como un guante. No necesitaba maquillaje porque su rostro era de por si perfecto.

-Vaya, hasta yo estoy celosa.- Comento Alice al ver lo perfecta que Rosalíe había quedado.

- ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?!¡Este vestido me hace ver gorda!-Gruño.

-En realidad te ves preciosa.- Dije sinceramente.

-¡Ves!- Dijo Alice.- No puedes dudar de mi obra maestra. Además te pondrás peor en unos meses.

Entonces Rosalíe hizo algo que nunca hubiera esperado de ella. Empezó a llorar.

Alice corrió a abrazarla. Yo me quede demasiado impresionada como para hacer algo.

-¡Oh! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Fui una insensible!

-No.- Rosalíe negó con la cabeza.- Yo lo siento, hiciste un buen trabajo Alice.- Se secó las lágrimas.- Solo es una mala pasada. Mis hormonas me tienen loca.

Alice sonrió.

-Te entiendo.

Rosalíe miro el reloj.

-¡Oh! Se me hace tarde, tengo que irme chichas, adiós.

-Adiós.- Dijimos al unísono.

La habitación quedo en silencio. Alice comenzó a buscar algo en la estantería de cremas.

-Bueno…-Titubee.-Creo que debo irme.- Sonó más como una pregunta.

-¡Ah no señorita Swan!- Dijo Alice volteándose enérgicamente.- Aun falta tu tratamiento de belleza.

-¿Qué?- Pregunte confundida.- Pero Edward se va a…Preocupar. Además casi es hora del almuerzo.

-Ordenare que lo traigan aquí y que avisen a Edward que no saldrás hasta que yo haya terminado contigo.

El "tratamiento de belleza" resulto ser una tortura. ¡Alice estaba loca! Me puso mil mascarillas, mil perfumes en la bañera y me obligo a depilarme en lugares que no tenía idea que podían ser depilados.

Ella hiso lo mismo y al final yo estaba más que agotada.

Me dio un sencillo vestido blanco para terminar y yo me deje caer sentada.

-¡Alice! ¿Es que no te cansas?- Dije exasperada.

-La belleza cuesta trabajo.- Dijo ofendida. Yo rodé los ojos.- Supongo que ya puedes ir a descansar, pero antes…

Entonces sin previo aviso, puso un espejo de cuerpo completo delante de mí. Me levante con curiosidad y mi mandíbula cayó al suelo. Nunca antes me había visto así.

Mi piel se veía suave, mi rostro sin imperfecciones al igual que mis brazos y piernas. El vestido me daba un toque liguero y delicado…Parecía una princesa.

Aun así sabía que seguía siendo imperfecta, tenía marcadas ojeras, piel pálida, simple y seguía siendo flacucha.

Eso ni siquiera Alice lo podía cambiar. Sin embargo al ver mi reacción, sonrió satisfecha.

-Edward caerá de rodillas al verte.- Dijo dando saltitos.- No sé por qué habrán discutido pero él no querrá discutir _exactamente_ cuándo te vea.

Contuve la respiración al escuchar lo que insinuaba Alice. Si supiera lo equivocada que estaba. Yo solo quería salir de aquí y volver a retomar mi vida, pero recordé con tristeza que yo misma había decidido terminar con ella.

-¡Belli! ¡Bella!- Me llamo Alice.

-¡Oh! Lo siento ¿Qué dijiste?

-Estabas muy pensativa. ¿Pasa algo? No pareces muy contenta. Si el vestido no te gusta…

-¡No! El vestido es fantástico. Es solo que…-Me calle abruptamente.

-¿Solo que?- Presiono ansiosa.

Sentí un enorme impulso de confiarle mis pesares, de suplicarle que me ayudara, necesitaba a alguien que me aconsejara o que al menos me escuchara. Pero me recordé que no era posible. No me arriesgaría. No arriesgaría a Jake.

-No es nada Alice.- Puse mi mejor cara de emoción.- Solo que estoy muy contenta, me encanta el resultado.

Alice era una verdadera amiga y no tenía que sufrir conmigo, se había esforzado mucho. Al oír mi respuesta su sonrisa resplandeció.

-¡Me alegro que te guste Bells!- Medito un momento.- Me has convencido, pero esto no quedara así, a mí nadie me engaña.-Insistió después de un rato escrutándome.- Puedes contarme lo que sea Belli, siempre te apoyare, por eso somos amigas.

Eso me reconforto. Aunque no diría nada.

-Gracias, Alice.- Dije con sinceridad.

-¡Oh por dios es tarde!- Grito sobresaltándome.- No te había contado. Hoy iremos Jasper y yo a nuestra cena de aniversario. Ya casi es de noche y me he vestido.

-Vaya, no sabía que era tu cena de aniversario.

-Jasper me llevara a algún lugar, pero es una sorpresa. ¡Es tan dulce!

En eso se abrió la puerta.

-Señorita Swan, el señor Cullen la manda a llamar.- Dijo una ayudante de la casa.- Pide que vaya a sus aposentos.- Hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió.

-Bueno, no te entretengo más Belli.- Me dio un pequeño abrazo.- Nos vemos mañana. ¡Y quiero una carta de agradecimiento, por parte de Edward!

-Se lo comentare.- Puse mi mejor sonrisa.

Cuando Salí al pasillo me sentí totalmente desconsolada, la compañía de Alice me hacía sentir mejor, pero ahora estaba completamente sola.

Camine hacia _nuestra _habitación con piernas temblorosas. ¿Seguiría molesto? ¿Me golpearía? ¿Le molestaría como me veo?

Unas voces que identifique como las de Carlisle y Edward me detuvieron en seco. Rápidamente me escondí detrás una cortina, justo cuando iban a doblar el pasillo. Contuve la respiración.

-_Hijo, yo no quiero contradecirte, ni presionarte. Me agrada Isabella, creo que es una chica muy dulce y la adecuada para ti. Pero si no vas a ver a Tania, Eleazar se molestara y sabes que es peligroso._

_-No voy a ir a verla y fin del asunto. Carlisle no entiendes, ya no la soporto, que se joda, mañana le diré que se cancela el maldito compromiso._

_-Me encantaría decirte que sí, pero tienes que mantener la farsa un par de meses más, por el bien de la familia y de la ciudad, tal vez hasta de todo el País. Tal vez tengamos suficiente dinero como para el resto del linaje, pero hay que pensar en los demás, puedo ayudarlos y seguiré haciéndolo, solo te pido un par de meses._

Escuche como Edward suspiraba.

_-Ok, hablare con ella he iré a verla, pero no más de tres meses, no me importa si lo peligroso que sea Eleazar. No seguiré aguantando a su bebita…_

Sus voces se perdieron en la lejanía y yo solté el aire de golpe. Me apresure a correr a la habitación y cerré la puerta tras de mí.

Me sentía más utilizada si cabía posibilidad, pero también un sentimiento desconocido se coló en mi pecho al comprender que iría a ver a otra mujer. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? ¿Poe que eso e hacía sentir tan mal?

Tome un poco de aire. Sin embargo un sobre encima de la cama llamo mi atención. No lo había visto hasta ahora. Era grande y tenía mi nombre escrito con llamativas letras rojas. Junto a él también estaba una pequeña llave.

Lo tome y lo abrí con manos temblorosas.

Era de Edward. Decía así:

_**Mi pequeña Bella.**_

_**Es hora de que cumplas lo que has prometido cuando te arrodillaste a mis pies. Esa llave es del sótano adonde te lleve la otra noche, la casa estará sola a excepción de mis padres, así que quiero que vayas ahí sin que nadie te vea. En la cama está el conjunto que quiero que uses, póntelo y espérame de rodillas en el suelo, si no te encuentro así, las cosas serán peor para ti, es hora de que hablemos sobre la relación que vamos a llevar, porque pienso tenerte por mucho tiempo.**_

_**E.C**_

Las lágrimas se derramaban sin control de mis ojos pero las seque rápidamente.

Busque mi bolso y di gracias al cielo haber guardado las pastillas. Me tome una como me habían indicado y me apresure a esconderlas debajo del colchón.

Tome la llave y armándome de valor, me dirigí al sótano.

* * *

**Hola, espero les haya gustado el Capitulo.**

**Solo quería avisar que tal vez tarde un poco más estos días, **_**Seguiré actualizando cada semana, sin falta,**_** Pero lamentablemente mis vacaciones acabaron****, y tengo exámenes importantes. A sí que me retrasare un poco. Gracias por leer. Espero me dejen su opinión.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Título: **Cosmopolis

**Summary:** ¿Qué pasaría si en su viaje para cortarse el cabello, Edward Parker Cullen, se cruzara con Jacob Black y este, desesperado, le entrega a Isabella Swan, su novia, ya que él no pude cuidarla en medio del caos? ¿Qué hará Edward? ¿Y si después Jacob muriera? ¿Edward se enamorara de Bella, la inocente niña de diecisiete años en una limusina?

Edward está comprometido con Tania…

**Advertencia: **_Esta historia es Rated _**M** para mayores, o personas con mente abierta.

* * *

**Bella pov**

La escalera me pareció eterna mientras bajaba hacia el sótano. Estaba envuelta en penumbras…Y muy asustada.

Al llegar al final, tome la llave y la inserte con manos temblorosas, tuve que contenerme para no salir corriendo en dirección contraria e ir a suplicar a Carlisle que me ayudara, él lo haría si duda, pero esa no era una opción.

El sudor me bañaba la frente. Gire la perilla con manos trémulas y… Todo era oscuridad. Busque el interruptor de la luz.

Tuve que esperar a que mis ojos se acostumbrasen a la claridad.

No sé qué pensaba encontrar, tal vez objetos para torturar, látigos, fustas…Pero no había nada de eso, en cambio, solo la gran cama, esta vez cubierta con sabanas azules. Encima de ella estaba un vestido de lencería rojo con una rosa y una nota que decía:

**Al igual que esa rosa, lucirás deslumbrante con este vestido.**

**E.C**

Me apresure a cambiarme la ropa y para mi sorpresa, el traje no era tan malo. Se parecía a las Pijamas que solía usar, aunque más expuesto. Con los cuidados de esta tarde, no pude evitar observarme con incredulidad de nuevo, nunca me había visto mejor… Ni sentido peor.

Decidí esperar sentada en la cama mientras llegaba. Supuse que tardaría un poco.

Pero sus pasos resonaron con fuera en menos de dos minutos. Era hora. Me arrodille rápidamente con la cabeza gacha, justo enfrente de la cama.

El abrió la puerta y entro. Yo no lo mire, mi vista seguía en el suelo. Creí escuchar un suave sonido de asombro, pero no estaba segura.

Yo clave la vista en sus zapatos mientras se acercaba.

-Levántate.- Pidió con voz suave. Lo cual me tomo por sorpresa.

Lo hice lentamente, sin despegar la vista del suelo. Paso una mano por mi cabello y lo acaricio. Me estremecí. Solo que esta vez fue extraño, ya no tenía miedo. Solo confusión, enojo y vergüenza. Sentía mis mejillas arder por las dos últimas emociones.

-Mírame.- Esa voz tan suave me tenía loca, debería estar furioso.

Levante la cabeza a regañadientes. Me aturdí por un momento ye que en esos ojos, se notaba el más profundo deseo.

Recorrió mis brazos con sus manos.

-Debo agradecerle a Alice.- Murmuro para sí mismo.

Yo me quede quieta sin saber cómo reaccionar, totalmente inmóvil, casi sin respirar. El siguió mirándome de arriba abajo. Temblé.

-No me hagas daño.- Susurre bajo mi aliento.

Se inclinó hacia mí.

-¿Qué has dicho?

Levanto mi rostro por la barbilla.

-Que no me hagas daño.- Mi voz era débil.

El, al parecer, suspiro.

-No voy a hacerlo.- Dijo solemne. Esa afirmación me dejo confundida, esperaba todo menos lo que diría continuación.

-Lamento haberte hecho daño antes, no sabes cómo lo lamento. No me criaron así. Si mis padres se enteraran seria su mayor decepción, te deseo tanto, eres tan preciosa que me has vuelto loco. – Se meso los cabellos como si fuera a arrancárselos.

Yo seguía paralizada observándolo sin saber que hacer o decir.

-¡No me mires así!- Medio grito.- No soy un monstro.- Dijo más calmado.- No lo soy.- Termino por susurrar. Trato de acercarse pero instintivamente me aleje-¡No me temas!- Insistió con otro susurro.

Lo mire a los ojos tratando de entender lo que estaba pasando. En sus ojos parecía haber la misma confusión que la mía.

Nos miramos fijamente por largo rato.

Entonces volvió a acercarse con lentitud; me tense, pero esta vez no me aparte. Acaricio mi mejilla con un gesto… ¿Tierno? Definitivamente no. Solo delicado.

-Voy a irme a Nueva York una semana.- Dijo pausadamente.- Tú te quedaras aquí, Alice te hará compañía…Descansa en mi ausencia, salgo esta noche.- Esta vez su tono volvió a ser tal como lo conocía, autoritario y demandante.

Se giró con ademan de irse. Pero entonces algo bullo en mi pecho. Él se iría a Nueva York, estaría con su prometida, por mucho que no la quisiera, yo no era nada comparado con ella. Solo era su maldito juguete. Las palabras salieron antes de procesarlas.

-¡Al menos podrías dejarla si tanto quieres que yo esté aquí! ¡Solo soy tu puta! ¡Tú estúpido juguete! ¡Ni siquiera puedo acostarme contigo forzada, sin saber que no te has follado a otras zorras! ¡Me das asco!- Solté a borbotones. Ni siquiera respire en cada frase.

Me eche yo misma hacia atrás sorprendida por lo que dije. Tome aire y espere la bomba.

Pasaron los minutos y esta no llego. Al fin levante la vista impaciente. ¡Que pasara algo ya!

Lo encontré mirándome fijamente, su expresión era de sorpresa pura que fue tornándose lentamente en cólera.

-Lo que dices es verdad.- Empezó con voz amenazadora.- Pero tú lo decidiste así, como bien recordaras. No eres más que mi puta, mi zorra, un par de piernas abiertas. ¡Porque tú así lo quisiste! ¡Te dedicarías a obedecerme! ¡Me follare a quien me dé la gana!- grito. - Luego regresare.- susurro esto último.- _Y tú estarás aquí con las piernas abiertas._- Salió azotando la puerta.

Cada palabra se me clavaba en el pecho causando un dolor insoportable. Y lo peor de todo es que en parte era cierto. Me derrumbe en el suelo a llorar, dejando que la tristeza me consumiera.

Me había quedado sola. Sin nada… Ni nadie.

Me preguntaba qué era lo que había hecho para merecerlo.

**Edward pov**

Me serví el tercer Wiski de la noche. Si seguía así no lograría llegar a Nueva York sobrio. Estaba desesperado por olvidar lo que había pasado minutos antes de subir a esta maldita máquina y huir como un cobarde.

La conversación que tuve con Carlisle esta misma noche me taladraba la cabeza.

_Recuerdo_

_ Después de echarme un sermón completo sobre Victoria, Eleazar y salvar a la jodida ciudad, entramos a su despacho. Todavía no entendía Para que querría hablar conmigo Ya habíamos tratado los asuntos de la empresa… _

_-Supongo que te preguntaras porque te traje aquí.- Comenzó._

_Esto me estaba desesperando, quería ver a Bella. En este momento. Apenas logre concentrarme todo el día, imaginándomela en ese hermoso vestido rojo. _

_-Si algo quedó pendiente, lo podemos hablar mañana… _

_-No es sobre trabajo.- Me corto con expresión seria.- Es sobre Isabella. Quisiera hablarte de padre a hijo Edward. Hay algo que no me cuadra._

_¡Maldición! Primero me hecha un sermón sobre ir a visitar a mi detestable prometida y luego me habla sobre Isabella. Que irónico._

_Me tense en el momento y pase la mano por mi cabello. _

_De lo que me arrepentí de inmediato. Esa era una señal de nervios y Carlisle lo sabía._

_-¿Qué es lo que no cuadra?- Pregunte con cautela _

_-No soy tonto hijo, sé que ella no está enamorada de ti. En sus ojos no hay la menor felicidad y por tu bien, espero estar imaginándome que a veces hasta tiene miedo._

_-Te lo imaginas- Afirme con voz más dura de lo que pretendía._

_-Espero que si.- Suspiro.- En realidad no estaba seguro de comentarte esto hasta que Alice me vino a decir que sospechaba algo. Isabella no pudo irse solo por una discusión vuestra._

_No conteste._

_- Es una buena chica. No merece sufrir. Ya sé que la secuestraste.- Esto último me dejo helado.- Si no la he enviado en un avión a su país es porque creo que mereces una oportunidad con una buena persona. Pero no quiero que le hagas lo mismo que a Kate o Irina._

_-¡Eso no fue lo mismo!- Grite._

_- Claro que sí. Solo que ahora es peor, la alejaste de todo._

_Se calló un momento antes de continuar._

_-Ni ella ni nadie tiene la culpa de lo que te paso. – Siguió con voz imperturbable.- Sé qué harás las cosas bien._

_Reprimí unas jodidas lágrimas y Salí azotando la puerta._

_Fin de Recuero_

Simplemente no pude lastimarla de nuevo.

Al ver ese terror en su mirada mientras me acercaba, me recordó…A mí.

En el momento de verla tan hermosa con el vestido de encaje rojo…Cuando tembló y suplico que no le hiciera daño…algo me impidió seguir. Estaba reflejado en ella y no sabía cómo la entendía.

Me estaba desquitando con su cuerpo, vengándome de algo en lo que ella no tenía nada que ver. Disfrutaba de su dolor porque yo mismo lo había sufrido y estar del otro lado era placentero. Para mí.

La cosa más humillante de todo era que ¡Carlisle lo sabía! Y aunque no me lo dijo, también sabía que estaba decepcionado.

Debí saber que le sería fácil adivinar todo. Ya había "forzado" o "secuestrado" un par de veces a dos chicas y las dos necesitaron ayuda psicológica por meses. No paso de ahí. Al principio su reacción fue sentirse alagadas, hasta que comprendieron su situación.

A pesar de mi atrocidad, Carlisle siempre trataba de entenderme. Todo quedo entre nosotros. Le prometí no volver a hacerlo y falle. Sin embargo, ahora me estaba dando una oportunidad.

Solo tenía que decidir qué hacer con ella.

Me bebí de un trago el milésimo vaso de Wiski.

En un par de horas más, el avión aterrizo.

La escolta tuvo que sostenerme porque estaba algo mareado, solo atine a balbucear unas órdenes antes de trastabillar hasta el auto. De ahí no supe más de mí.

Apenas desperté reconocí la habitación del hotel al que había ordenado que me trajeran. La cabeza me palpitaba como si fuera a estallar.

Respire profundo y volví a recostar la cabeza en la almohada.

Para mi sorpresa, lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza fue Isabella. Extrañaba estar dentro de ella.

Iría a aplacar a Tania y regresaría esta misma noche, tenía que arreglar todo esto…

-Te ves cansado cariño.- Una melosa e irritante voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

Me levante como una bala y mire a mí alrededor.

Puta. Mierda.

Lo que me faltaba.

Frente a mi Tania salía del baño con un provocador conjunto de lencería.

Despediría al maldito que la dejo entrar. Pero ahora no estaba de humor. Con un gruñido, me volví a tumbar sobre la cama y cerré los ojos. ¡Maldita cabeza!

-¿Qué quieres _Zorr_…Tania?- Corregí a tiempo

-Me entere de que venias a visitarme, así que ¿Por qué no sorprender a mi prometido cuando se toma estas molestias?- Maldita. Puta. Arrogante.

-No fue por gusto.- Conteste con desgana frotándome las sienes.

-Claro que si.- Dijo confiada.- No temas decirlo. Sé que me amas.

-¿Quién te dejo pasar?- Pregunte incorporándome bruscamente.

-Soy tu mujer, no necesito permiso.- Me dedico una sonrisa que pretendía ser sensual.

Entonces se me ocurrió que tal vez podría utilizarla un poco, después de todo, necesitaba una follada y ella ya estaba aquí.

Sin decir nada, la tumbe en la cama con poca delicadeza y ella sonrió triunfante.

Comencé a besarla solo como sabia a hacerlo. Salvaje y brusco. Empecé a tocarla mientras ella gemía como una gata. Pero no pude evitar sentir que algo me faltaba. Un olor, a fresas.

Isabella.

Pare abruptamente y me separe de ella antes de que se quitara lo que le cubría.

-¿Qué te sucede?- Pregunto entre confundida y molesta.

En vez de contestar, la observe detenidamente. Me sentía raro, como si estuviera haciendo algo malo. Tenía a una mujer usando lencería frente a mí y…

Nada. No pasó nada. Mire su cuerpo descaradamente tratando de que me provocara alguna sensación. Con mucha rabia, comprobé que solo la estaba comparando con… ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Qué estaba pasándome?!

-Acabo de recordar que tengo trabajo. –Mentí con voz fría.-Tienes que irte.

Vi como su rostro se puso rojo de cólera.

-¡Siempre estás trabajando!- Grito.- He tenido paciencia, pero ya estoy cansada.- Se acercó a mi señalándome con un dedo. casi están terminados los preparativos de la boda.-Apreté los dientes.- Mi padre quiere que se realice antes de cerrar el trato…

Estaba equivocada si creía que me iba a amenazar.

Todas las emociones confusas que estaba sintiendo más el dolor punzante de la cabeza empezaban a cobrarme factura.

La tome del cuello con firmeza. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-La boda será cuando a mí me dé la gana.- Aclare secamente.- Y no me casare hasta que tu padre haya actuado. Ahora lárgate.

La solté del cuello y ella tosió un poco. Me miro con furia.

-¡Esto no se va a quedar así! –Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.- Voy a descubrir que pasa, le diré a mi padre. ¡Tú te casaras conmigo! ¡Me amas!

Tomo una bata y salió lo más firme que pudo.

Casi me echo a reír de lo cómico de la situación. Me importaba una mierda si la niñita me acusaba con su papa. Tenía cosas más importantes en mente.

El dolor de cabeza se negaba a irse. Pedí una pastilla para dormir y un vaso de Wiski. A este paso me volvería alcohólico. Poco a poco me fui quedando dormido…ya habría tiempo para pensar…

_Me encontraba temblando en un una esquina de la habitación. Pronto llegaría esa bruja que me hacía daño. ¿Por qué me sucedía esto? Apenas tenía catorce años._

_Hacia un mes que estaba secuestrado._

_Era lo suficientemente mayor para entender que estaban chantajeando a mi padre. Querían una cantidad inimaginable para mi rescate y cada noche era una tortura._

_Mi secuestrador, un tal Aro Vulturi, traía cada noche a una mujer que pagaba para hacer conmigo lo que quisiera, y esta noche no era la excepción._

_La puerta se abrió y entro una señora de unos treinta años. Me encogí en mi lugar, cada noche era más repugnante._

_Mire a mi secuestrador a los ojos mostrando toda mi rabia y desesperación. El solo rio y cerró la puerta._

_Me hubiera defendido con uñas y_ _dientes, Pero siempre permanecía esposado._

_La locura y la desesperación amenazaban con consumirme. Sin embargo, me obligue a sobrevivir._

_Comía las repugnantes y escasas comidas que me daban de vez en cuando y siempre pensaba en mi madre cuando estaba a punto de perecer._

_A las dos semanas de estar secuestrado, mi estúpida inocencia se había hecho trizas. Trataba de cooperar para que terminara más rápido. Complacía a esas crueles mujeres solo para que me dejaran en paz. A veces hasta venían dos y una de ellas, mientras esperaba su turno, se burlaba de mis lágrimas que a veces no podía evitar derramar mientras abusaban de mí…_

-¡Basta! ¡Basta!- Grite despertándome de golpe.

Hacía tiempo que no tenía estos sueños.

El asco…La repulsión me invadía al recordar aquellos días. Después de eso, jamás volví a ser el muchacho alegre y despreocupado que era. Todas las noches tenía pesadillas. Los días eran sombríos.

Quería hacer sufrir a alguien todo lo que yo sufrí.

Me había vuelto un asesino, un mafioso frio y calculador que solo pensaba en su placer…

Algo hizo clic en mi cabeza.

No podía seguir haciendo daño a las personas, mucho menos a Isabella, ella era una chica inocente que apenas comenzaba con su vida. Yo no merecía ni si quiera una oportunidad con ella, había sido tan repugnante como esas mujeres y me odie por ello.

Antes de regresar, necesitaba pensar.

**Bella pov**

Había pasado casi una semana desde que Edward se fue.

Estos días apenas tuve tiempo de nada. Alice y Rose me llevaban de una actividad a otra todo el tiempo. La piscina, el Spa, las compras…Estaba abrumada.

Sobre todo porque no dejaba de sentir las miradas escrutadoras de Carlisle y Esme.

Últimamente no dejaban de colmarme de atenciones y siempre me preguntaban cómo me sentía respecto a la ausencia de Edward.

Había llegado a meditarlo mucho, y para mi pesar, descubrí que me muy en el fondo, me ponía triste y dolida. Tal vez estaba volviéndome loca ¡Pero también estaba _Celosa! _ Estaba casi segura que eso era lo que me atormentaba.

Detestaba lo que estaba empezando a sentir. No podía enamorarme de una persona como el, ¡No era lógico! Si me enamoraba, saldría herida, muy herida.

Unos toques del estruendoso timbre me sacaron de mis pensamientos de golpe.

Por un momento me asuste.

Todos los Cullen habían salido con sus respectivas parejas hoy. Yo había insistido en quedarme para no hacer mal trio. Ya suficiente habían hecho por mí.

¡_Por favor, si hay como veinte guardaespaldas! _Pensé._ ¡No hay porque asustarse!_

Me apresure a llegar a la puerta para indicarle a la chica del servicio que yo abriría.

Asintió con una pequeña reverencia y regreso a sus labores.

_¡Esto es el colmo! _Pensé para mí.

Abrí la puerta y me sorprendí al encontrar a una hermosa y elegante rubia parada en el umbral, dos enormes guardias estaban detrás de ella.

Me miro con arrogancia y de inmediato me desagrado.

Sin embargo, trate de mostrarme educada.

-Buenas tardes.- Salude extendiéndole la mano.- Soy…-Dude un poco.- Isabella Swan.

Ella parecía estar más sorprendida que yo. Miro mi mano fijamente, hasta que tuve que bajarla.

-¿Están los Cullen?-Pregunto.

-Oh, no. Todos salieron hace poco.- No tenía un buen presentimiento de ella, pero me forcé a ser amable.- No creo que lleguen hasta muy tarde, pero les diré que viniste. –Trague saliva antes de agregar.- Puedes pasar si quieres…

-Mira Isabella.- Me corto la rubia.- Voy a ir directo al grano. ¿Qué papel juegas tú aquí? ¿Por qué me hablas tanto?- Me miro de arriba abajo.- Es evidente que no eres una simple sirvienta.

Eso sí me encolerizo ¿Quién se creía que era esta tipa?

No sé de donde me salió. Pero antes de que pudiera asimilar. Las palabras ya habían salido de mi boca.

-No soy una _Sirvienta.- _Aclare con dureza.-Soy la novia de Edward Cullen.

En ese momento la cara de la rubia paso a una de tal furia que me hizo retroceder. ¿Pero quién era ella?

-¡Lo sabía! - Grito-¡Demetri! ¡Félix!

La mire sin comprender hasta que sin previo aviso, los dos hombretones me sostuvieron con fuerza.

Antes de poder reaccionar, la rubia ya me había dado una cachetada.

-¿Tienes una idea de quién soy perra?- Me grito.- Tania Denali.

Entonces comprendí. ¡Era la falsa prometida de Edward! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?

Iba a decir cualquier cosa para arreglar esto pero unos de los hombres me coloco un trapo mojado en la nariz. Tenía la sospecha de lo que era. Intente con todas mis fuerzas no respirar.

Pero ya era tarde.

El líquido se coló por mis fosas nasales y caí en un abismo negro.

**(Extra) Pov Tania**

_Estaba frente a la casa de los Cullen en Francia para visitar a mi "prometido"._

_Había venido preparada por si necesitaba deshacerme de alguien._

_Sospechaba que tenía a alguna puta viviendo con él._

_Tal vez hasta fuera una buena idea para chantajearlo si es que no quería que le pasara nada a quienquiera que tuviera por amante._

_Lo que él y su estúpida familia no sabían, era que mi padre estaba por quedar en la quiebra y que yo estaba embarazada._

_No sabía quién era el padre. Solo sabía que no era Edward. No me había tocado en meses._

_Ni siquiera logre que nos acostáramos hace una semana para poder hacer pasar al bebe como suyo._

_Si lo chantajeaba con alguien de su familia o con alguna puta que tuviera escondida, conseguiría suficiente dinero para irme._

_Y hasta divertirme cuando el fuera quien me rogara a mí._

_Con este pensamiento. Toque la puerta._

* * *

**Hola, lamento no haber podido actualizar antes.**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado el cap!**

**¿Creen que Bella sea lo sufrientemente importante para Edward? :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Título: **Cosmopolis

**Summary:** ¿Qué pasaría si en su viaje para cortarse el cabello, Edward Parker Cullen, se cruzara con Jacob Black y este, desesperado, le entrega a Isabella Swan, su novia, ya que él no pude cuidarla en medio del caos? ¿Qué hará Edward? ¿Y si después Jacob muriera? ¿Edward se enamorara de Bella, la inocente niña de diecisiete años en una limusina?

Edward está comprometido con Tania…

**Advertencia: **_Esta historia es Rated _**M** para mayores, o personas con mente abierta.

* * *

**Bella pov**

Una luz brillante se coló por mis ojos.

Era tan cegadora que tuve que volver a cerrarlos. La cabeza me dolía como nunca pensé que sería posible. No recordaba nada. No sabía porque estaba aquí. Mi mente era una hoja blanca y a la vez un enredo.

_Me llamo Bella _Pensé. Estaba segura de eso. No sé de donde salió, pero lo sabía.

Estaba recostada en un suelo frio; comprendí de golpe mi situación.

Al tratar de incorporarme, solté un gritito, todos mis músculos protestaron, debía llevar un buen rato ahí tirada.

Para empezar intente que mis ojos se acostumbrasen a la luz. Poco a poco pude abrirlos e identificar donde estaba.

Al parecer un pequeño sótano, iluminado por la luz cegadora que entraba por la ventana. Esperaba un lugar sucio y tétrico, con telarañas o algo así.

Pero el semisótano donde me encontraba era impecable y vacío a excepción de una curiosa silla de madera justo en medio de la amplia habitación.

Una vez que identifique donde estaba, me concentre en recordar.

Con dificultad, me arrastre hasta apoyar mi espalda en una pared, pegue mis rodillas a mi pecho y escondí en rostro entre mis piernas.

Todo era borroso en mi mente, suponía que me habían drogado, porque me sentía muy rara.

Hice un recuento de los últimos días. Las imágenes iban llegando a mi mente, luego las palabras y al final y para mi desgracia, los sentimientos.

El caos en Nueva York, cuando fui secuestrada por Edward, el rescate de Jacob, los látigos, el dolor, la discusión y las últimas palabras que me dijo.

Ese recuerdo hizo que un par de lágrimas se escaparan de mis ojos. Hasta este momento, no lo quería admitir pero no podía seguir engañándome, _lo había extrañado_, y lo peor de todo, _había estado celosa_. Me estaba _Enamorando. _¿O que no era esos los síntomas?

Pero eso no importaba ahora. Había pasado por alto algo importante. ¿_Quién me trajo aquí?_

Esa parte no lograba comprenderla aun, había imágenes, pero demasiado tenues. Era obvio que no había sido Edward. ¿_Quién…?_

¡Tania Denali!

La escena paso con intensidad por mi mente, como si la volviese a vivir. Los Cullen habían salido, recordé lo que me impulso a decir que era la novia de Edward, a esos hombres sosteniéndome y lo último, un desagradable hedor.

Llore en silencio.

Los minutos pasaron hasta que se convirtieron en horas.

_La prometida de mi secuestrador me ha secuestrado._ Pensé con ironía.

Mi estómago rugía de hambre y mi boca clamaba por líquido. Pero no me atreví a moverme, temía que si lo hacía, aparecería alguien dispuesto a matarme. Tenía miedo de lo que sucedería ahora.

Me quede quieta.

Pasaron más horas.

Ni siquiera me moleste por ver donde estaba o si había alguna forma de salir, era evidente que no la habría.

Cuando por fin empezaba a adormilarme, la puerta de metal se abrió estruendosamente y un hombre rubio de cabello largo entro por ella.

No me moví.

Sentía que el corazón se me saldría del pecho de lo fuerte y rápido que palpitaba.

Observe al extraño, que me devolvió la mirada sonriente.

-Supongo que debes estar asustada Bella.- Dijo con voz gentil.- Espero que nos llevemos bien. Pero por ahora tienes que comer.

Puso frente a mí un plato de frutas y un vaso con agua. No dije nada solo mire el alimento desconfiada…y hambrienta.

-No esta envenenado.- Dijo burlón el chico rubio.

No lo soporte más. El hambre era demasiada, comí con rapidez mientras el extraño me observaba con malicia.

-Yo me llamo James.- Se presentó amablemente.- Este escenario es perfecto ¿sabes?- Murmuro.- Haremos una linda película para tu Edward.

**Edward pov**

Ya llevaba una semana entera en Nueva York.

Había resuelto asuntos importantes de trabajo. Una persona salió herida. Era un chico joven de unos diecisiete años, no quería hacerlo, pero no me dejo opción. Él tenía cierta información sobre nuestra organización que yo no necesitaba divulgar. _Era necesario _Me repetí por enésima vez.

_Espera ¿Desde cuándo me preocupo por alguien a quien haya matado?_

Definitivamente algo me estaba afectando. Yo nunca sentía remordimientos. _Yo era Edward Cullen._

Todo este tiempo lo había usado para reflexionar. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, después de tantos años los ojos se me abrieron.

Le contaría todo a Isabella y le daría dos opciones: Quedarse conmigo… O dejarla ir.

Era obvio cuál sería su respuesta. Pero en el fondo albergaba la esperanza de que se compadeciera de mí historia y decidiera quedarse, bajo mis reglas… Y como mi sumisa.

No estaba en condiciones de tener otro tipo de relación por ahora. A las mujeres desconocidas no podía verlas de otra forma más que de aprovechadas. Pero con ella había sido diferente. Tan dulce, inocente y desinteresada.

Mañana saldría a Francia para buscarla. Mi familia había planeado regresar este fin de semana pero no podía esperar tanto.

Necesitaba verla ya.

Estaba preocupado por su miedo a volar. Me necesitaría para calmar ese miedo.

Estaba empacando las últimas cosas para el viaje cuando sonó mi móvil. Era Carlisle.

-Hola.- Dije con un tono que delataba mi estado de ánimo últimamente: sereno.

-Hijo tienes que venir ahora.- Dijo con la voz más alterada que le había escuchado nunca.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunte, ahora algo inquieto.

Mi serenidad que tanto esmero había construido se derrumbó en un instante.

-No es algo que pueda decirte a esta distancia. Tienes que venir aquí cuanto antes.

-¿Le paso algo a alguien….A Isabella?- Pregunte ignorando su sugerencia por completo.

No contesto.

-¡Por dios Carlisle! ¡Dime de una buena vez que paso!- Medio grite.

El suspiro.

-Si te lo digo ahora tienes que prometer que no harás nada estúpido y vendrás aquí en seguida.

-Lo prometo.- Dije sin dudarlo.

Se quedó en silencio por un momento.

-Parece que Tania creyó que tú estabas aquí.- Dijo escogiendo con cuidado las palabras.- Encontró a Isabella sola en casa. Es todo lo que te diré. Ven aquí ahora.

-Pásame a Isabella.- Pedí frenético.- Necesito hablar con ella.- Mi voz rara. Casi como una súplica.

Pero antes de que terminara la frase él ya había colgado.

Intente llamar a toda mi familia pero al comprender que nadie contestaría, arroje el móvil contra la pared enfurecido; el dispositivo cayó al suelo hecho pedazos.

Una hora después, estaba sentado en el jet camino a Francia justo como había venido. Confundido, frustrado…y bebiendo el maldito _Wiski._

**Bella pov**

Fue la gloria en cuanto termine de beber la última gota de agua.

Pero pasados los tormentos de la sed y el hambre, empecé a inquietarme. El chico rubio no dejaba de mirarme con una extraña sonrisa en los labios.

-Veo que te ha gustado.- Comento.

Asentí con la cabeza. El no añadió nada.

El silencio me mataba. Si tenía que pasar algo que pasara_ ya._

Había vivido esto y ya no tenía fuerzas para enfrentarlo de nuevo.

-¿Qué va a pasar conmigo?- Pregunte con indiferencia.

-Vaya.- Dijo mirándome sorprendido.- Pensé que gritarías y patalearías para que te dejara ir. Estas demasiado tranquila. Eres una víctima muy extraña.

-Y tu un secuestrador muy amable.- Repuse con ironía.- Acabo de pasar por esto y ya estoy agotada. Me da igual lo que pase, pero me gustaría saber al menos que pasara.

-Eres muy extraña.- Murmuro.- Por ahora nada.- Añadió dirigiéndose a mí.- Bueno, si cooperas.

-¿Cooperar significa acostarme con usted?-

Mi pregunta formulada con tanta frialdad pareció dejarlo sin palabras.

-No exactamente.- Respondió poniendo una mueca burlona.- Aunque no me importaría.- Su cara se puso repentinamente seria.- Veo que no has tenido buenas experiencias. Cullen debió ser muy duro contigo. Pero tiene sus razones.

-¿Que sabes de Él?- Pregunte olvidando la situación en la que me encontraba.

-Lo suficiente como para justificarlo. Yo trabajaba para los Vulturis.

-¿Qué son Vulturis? ¿De qué hablas?

El rio.

-Son demasiadas preguntas Chica. Y respuestas largas. Al parecer Cullen no te ha puesto al corriente sobre su vida mientras te tuvo. –Miro a la nada y añadió después en un susurro que apenas escuche.- No debí permitir eso. El apenas era un niño.

Se levantó y me miro con lastima.

-Yo solo sigo órdenes Chica. Lo hice antes y lo hare ahora.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Pregunte.

-Supongo que conoces a Tania Denali.

Asentí.

-Bien.- Prosiguió.- Yo trabajo para ella. Al parecer sabe que eres importante para Cullen y quiere vengarse. Ella te informara más mañana.

-¿Es todo?- Pregunte cuando vi que hizo amago de irse.

-No pareces una mala persona y no quiero hacer lo que voy a hacer mañana pero como te dije, yo solo sigo órdenes. Tania le mandara una cinta a Edward en la que yo te torturo. Para chantajearlo. Ni tú ni él se lo merecen pero solo puedo prometerte que tratare de que no te duela mucho. Yo solo sigo órdenes.- Repitió.

Cerro la puerta dejándome confundida y desolada.

Volví a llorar hasta quedarme dormida en el frio suelo.

**Edward pov**

Me asegure de llegar sobrio esta vez.

En cuanto llegue a casa todos salieron a recibirme. Algo me dijo que ya lo sabían todo. Lo veía en sus expresiones. La cantidad de emociones era increíble.

Nadie dijo palabra.

Solo me entregaron una carta. Venia firmada por Tania.

_Sospeche que tenías una puta viviendo contigo. No sé por qué me creías tan estúpida_.

_Ahora tú me rogaras a mí. Si no quieres que le pase nada a tu putita, empieza por mandar cien millones a mi cuenta. Esto es solo el comienzo. Poco a poco te iras enterando de todo lo que me has hecho y te cobrare por ello. No solo con dinero. Pronto recibirás noticias mías._

_Tu querida ex prometida._

Retorcí el papel entre mis manos. Nunca había odiado tanto a una persona.

–Eleazar desapareció.- Dijo mi padre con tristeza en la mirada.- No resulta una pérdida económica para nuestra familia, todo lo contrario, pero puede que miles de personas mueran si nuestro proyecto no se concluye.- Su tono fue cambiando hasta hacerse desesperado.- Al presidente le importa muy poco.

-Esas personas me importan una mierda. Solo quiero a Isabella.- Dije furioso.

Toda mi familia me miraba con lastima, comprensión…y decepción. Me dolió hasta lo más profundo cuando vi los ojos de mi madre. ¿Ellos ya…?

Carlisle respondió a mi pregunta no formulada.

-Les he contado todo. A todos. Tu secuestro cuando eras pequeño. El de Irina, Kate. También lo que hiciste con Isabella.- Dijo sin tacto. Mirándome severamente.- Lo lamento hijo, pero esto ya es demasiado.

Asentí evitando todas las miradas puestas sobre mí.

-Esa tipa está loca.- Dijo Alice con lágrimas en los ojos.- Ella era mi amiga. Todo es tu culpa.

Me señalo. Corrió hacia la casa y se perdió de vista.

-Te juro que si Bella no vuelve sana y salva, me encargare de joderte la vida.

Esa era Rosalíe por supuesto.

Pero ni sus palabras ni las de Alice me hirieron tanto como la simple mirada de mi madre. Parecía a punto de echarse a llorar.

Me hubiera encantado que me dijera algo, que me gritara que era el peor hijo del mundo…Pero solo me acaricio el hombro y paso de largo.

Carlisle suspiro.

-¿Qué harás ahora hijo?- Dijo más calmado.

-Le daré el dinero que me pide y pondré a mis hombres a investigar.- Murmure.- Yo mismo buscare con ellos. Debe de estar en alguna de sus propiedades.

Asintió.

Hizo amago de irse.

-Carlisle.- Llame dudoso.

-¿Si?

-Hare las cosas bien esta vez, lo prometo. Tu proyecto se realizara en cuanto resuelva esto. Dejare ir a Isabella si es lo que ella quiere. _Lo prometo._

-Ya lo has dicho muchas veces. No debería creerte pero…lo hago. _Confió_ en ti hijo_. _De nuevo.

Me dio una pequeña sonrisa y se fue.

Me quede solo.

Me jure que esta vez sería diferente. Haría las cosas bien. Recuperaría mi vida. Y a mí mismo…o al menos trataría.

**Bella pov**

Cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente mi cuerpo estaba más adolorido que antes. Desee fervientemente poder volver a dormir solo para dejar de sentir dolor.

No quise darle vueltas a lo que me había dicho el extraño, solo sabía que no era nada bueno.

Curiosamente alguien había dejado junto a mí un vaso con agua y comida. Lo devore con ansias, mi tripa rugía de hambre.

Minutos después de estar sentada sin pensar nada en particular, decidí levantarme, mis músculos crujieron.

Empecé a explorar el lugar aunque no había mucho que ver, solo era un salón vacío con apenas una ventana. Trate de forcejear con la puerta de metal, pero era inútil.

Entonces escuche un ¡clic! Mi rostro se ilumino completamente ilusionada.

Pero la que abrió la puerta, no había sido yo.

Me apresure a alejarme de la puerta. Pero para mi sorpresa, cuatro cabelleras rubias entraron por la puerta.

Uno de ellos era James que parecía incomodo, pero su mirada era de determinación.

Tania Denali, más las otras dos mujeres que no reconocía, me miraban con profundo odio.

-Estas son mis hermanas Isabella.- Tania hablo como si fuera cualquier conversación de conocidos. Vi como sacaba una pequeña cámara de su bolso y le hacia una seña a James.

Me quede mirándola mientras este me ataba los pies y las manos con una gruesa cinta. La cámara comenzó a grabar.

-_Hola cariño. Has hecho bien el primer paso.- _Le hablo a la cámara. Luego la dirigió hacia mí.

James saco una pequeña navaja de su bolsillo, abrí los ojos desmesuradamente y chille.

Chille con todas mis fuerzas hasta sentir una bofetada por parte de James. Mi nariz sangro.

De reojo observe como las tres rubias sonreían de manera sádica.

James puso la amenazadora arma en alto. Cerré los ojos esperando que la navaja traspasara mi piel.

Pero esto no paso.

En cambio, el fino cuchillo fue rompiendo mi blusa poco a poco. Entendí la intención. Después siguió mi pantalón, toda mi ropa estaba hecha trizas solo quedaba mi ropa interior. Cerré fuertemente mis ojos para impedir que se desbordara mi rio de lágrimas.

Estaba agotada.

Cansada de luchar.

Las manos de James recorrían mi cuerpo. Sentí que trataba de ser delicado a pesar de las órdenes que le daban las rubias. Soltaban sandeces y burlas mientras este tipo me manoseaba. Por un segundo, me imagine que estaba en otro lugar, que eran las manos de Edward las que recorrían mi cuerpo. Por un segundo me sentí mejor.

-¡Ahora James!

Escuche que gritaba una de las mujeres.

Aullé de dolor.

Mi alarido fue tan escalofriante que hasta yo me estremecí.

Abrí los ojos y vi mi brazo lleno de sangre, me habían hecho un profundo corte allí.

Las tres mujeres soltaron risitas.

_-Esto es para ti querido.- _Reconocí la voz de Tania.- _De parte de todas, creo que ya conoces a mis hermanas, Irina y Kate…_

Fue todo lo que alcance a escuchar antes de desvanecerme en la oscuridad, por suerte, el dolor también se desvaneció.

Pequeñas gotas de agua contra mi cara. Era lo único que sentía más un dolor tan punzante como dagas a mi costado.

Abrí los ojos ¿Cuánto tiempo…?

-Tranquila.- Susurro James.

Me di cuenta de que me estaba limpiando el rostro. No hice más preguntas. Solo disfrute del agua fresca en mi sucio rostro. Trataba de ignorar el dolor de mi brazo. Era reconfortante.

-No ha pasado mucho.- Murmuro el rubio.- Solo seis horas desde que te desmayaste.

Gemí cuando paso el pañuelo húmedo en mi brazo.

-Tranquila.- Repitió.- Solo estoy limpiando la sangre. Te aplique una gasa, pero aun sangra un poco.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Pregunte con rabia.- Por un segundo creí que eras una buena persona.

-Lo siento.- Susurro.

-Dime porque Tania Denali hace esto. ¿Para qué era ese video? Necesito saberlo por favor. Al menos haz eso por mí si estas tan arrepentido.

Me miro con ojos vacíos y asintió.

-Irina y Kate son las hermanas de Tania. Edward Cullen les hizo lo mismo que a ti. Solo que la historia de ellas no termino bien, no estoy segura de lo que les hizo Cullen.

-¿Lo…Lo mismo que a mí?- Pregunte sorprendida.

-Sí, primero fueron a psicólogos, pero eso no era suficiente, así que las internaron en un sanatorio mental.- Continuo.- Eleazar Denali las ayudo a fugarse, están completamente locas. Tania quería vengarse de Cullen por lo que les hizo a sus hermanas, son muy unidas. Contaban con la ayuda de Eleazar para lograrlo, pero el quedo en bancarrota por el caos en la ciudad.

"Tomo lo que quedaba de su fortuna y desapareció del planeta. Cuando Tania supo esto, sabía que no le quedaban esperanzas para atar a Cullen casándose. A sí que fue a verle, nunca supe para qué.

-Me secuestro.- Murmure a penas. Era demasiada información.

-Si.- Asintió.- Cree que eres importante para él. Te secuestro para chantajearlo y sacarle fortuna. También de paso, vengarse asiéndote daño. El video que grabo se lo mandara para que vea como sufres.- Paro un momento.- El pago ya unos cuantos millones que Tania le pidió. Debes ser importante para él.

No podía creerlo. ¿Eso significaba que se preocupaba por mí? ¿Lo hizo por lastima? ¿Por culpa?

-Espera.-Dije.- ¿El vera ese video?- Pregunte con pánico.

-Sí.

Me miro avergonzado.

-Lamento lo que hice, pero no podía hacer otra cosa.

No supe que contestar.

-El ejército d Cullen ya está buscándote.- Comento.- No he avisado a Tania porque creo que debo hacer contigo lo que no hice con ese pobre chico por cobardía: Lo correcto. –Suspiro.- Es todo lo que puedo decirte. Si quieres saber más sobre el pasado de Cullen, podrás preguntarle a él. Y come algo.- Agrego señalando el platillo que había dejado junto a mí.

Hizo ademan de irse.

-¿Por qué apoyas a Tania si tanto la detestas?- Se me salió preguntarle.

Volteo hacia mí y una lágrima corría por su mejilla. Lo mire totalmente confundida.

-Estoy enamorado de ella.- Confeso dejándome en Shock.- Aunque no digo que sea correcto lo que hace, pero que hago yo hablando de lo _correcto.-_Bufo.- Además _ella está esperando un hijo mío._

Salió antes de que pudiera recuperarme de mi aturdimiento.

* * *

**Lamento no haber actualizado antes. Espero haya quedado bien. Nos vemos en el próximo.**

**Besos.**

**Por cierto, **_**medeas 16 **_**, me encanto tu fic, sigue así.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Título: **Cosmopolis

**Summary:** ¿Qué pasaría si en su viaje para cortarse el cabello, Edward Parker Cullen, se cruzara con Jacob Black y este, desesperado, le entrega a Isabella Swan, su novia, ya que él no pude cuidarla en medio del caos? ¿Qué hará Edward? ¿Y si después Jacob muriera? ¿Edward se enamorara de Bella, la inocente niña de diecisiete años en una limusina?

Edward está comprometido con Tania…

**Advertencia: **_Esta historia es Rated _**M** para mayores, o personas con mente abierta.

**Edward pov**

Ya habían pasado dos jodidos días y sin rastro de ella.

Apenas había dormido un par de horas desde que había empezado a buscarla y solo porque había llegado a un punto donde ya no era posible resistir más. ¡Había revisado todo! ¡Todas las propiedades y nada!

Le di un largo trago a mi café.

Me encontraba en el despacho analizando por milésima vez una lista de todos los lugares posibles en los que podría estar. Había hecho que mis hombres revisaran todas las casas de Nueva york que antes fueron de Eleazar. Todas las propiedades de los Estados Unidos.

Nos habíamos enterado de que se quedó en la bancarrota.

Ahora estaba más que claro porque Tania quería dinero, lo que no entendía era porque de paso quería joderme la vida.

Había algo más detrás de esto que no sabía. Pero ¿Qué le pude hacer yo a esa tipa, que no fuera rechazarla? Ella sabía que yo nunca me iba a casar, no podía ser solo ese el único motivo de su odio.

Pensé en algo más que pude haberle hecho…

¡Maldición! ¡La cabeza me explotaba!

Intente llamar de nuevo al móvil de Tania pero la muy perra no me contestaba. Había estado intentando localizarla incansablemente en las últimas horas. Me di cuenta de que no era tan estúpida como me lo hizo creer.

Trataba siempre de calmarme y mantener la sangre fría. Si me dejaba llevar por la desesperación no llegaría a ningún lado. Esa había sido una lección de la vida que nunca olvidaría… Aparte esa línea de pensamientos rápidamente antes de que pudiera empezar a recordar.

Apenas me di cuenta cuando mis ojos empezaban a cerrarse.

¡No! No, no…Debía seguir buscando…Ella debe estar tan asustada…

No sé si fui yo o mi subconsciente lo que pensó las últimas palabras…

Justo cuando estaba por alcanzar el ansiado sueño, la puerta se abrió. Me recompuse rápidamente.

Era Esme con una bandeja de comida que dejo sobre el escritorio. Al ver mi rostro, su cara fue de preocupación.

-¡Por dios hijo! Debes descansar.- Exclamo.- No lograras nada estando como un zombi. Come algo.

-No puedo hacerlo. ¡Maldita sea! Necesito encontrarla Esme, me estoy volviendo loco. No dormiré ni probare un jodido bocado hasta no saber dónde está.

Ella bajo la mirada. Medite lo que había dicho.

En la bandeja estaban unas galletas horneadas y mi lasaña preferida. Siempre le rogaba que me cocinase esos platillos…antes del suceso que marco mi vida.

Esme seguía con la cabeza gacha.

¡No puede ser! Había herido los sentimientos de mi madre, ella había sido tan atenta y yo…

_Simplemente eres una mierda. _Dijo una vocecita en mi cabeza.

-Lo siento mama.- Me apresura a disculparme. –Me encanta lo que has hecho. Solo estoy muy estresado. Quiero encontrarla. Eso es en todo lo que puedo pensar.

Mi madre levanto la vista y me observo con un repentino brillo en los ojos.

-La quieres.- Afirmo, no pregunto.

-¡No es verdad!- Negué frenéticamente.

Gracias al cielo, Carlisle entro en ese mismo momento. Algo me hizo sospechar que no le pasó desapercibida la última parte de la conversación. Sin embargo, no menciono nada.

-Ya es suficiente Edward.- Dijo tangente. Lo mire confundido.

-¿De qué hablas?- Pregunte con cautela.

-Tienes que dormir. ¡Por dios! Ni siquiera puedes pensar con la suficiente lucidez para darte cuenta de que estas buscando en los lugares equivocados.

-¿Cómo que equivocados? - Mire de reojo la lista que revisaba hace unos minutos.- No hay más lugares que las propiedades de Estados Unidos y de aquí.

Mi cabeza volvió a sufrir un pequeño ataque momentáneo, me la sostuve con fuerza y espere a que pasase.

-Ese es el problema. Demasiado fácil. Además no podría haberla sacado del país drogada u obligada. Es imposible que hayan salido de Francia. Tania debió suponer donde buscarías. Por consiguiente, no está en ninguna propiedad.

Escuchaba atónito las palabras de Carlisle y me preguntaba porque eso no se me ocurrió antes ni por asomo.

-Pero entonces podría estar en cualquier parte.- Murmure distraídamente.

-No.- Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa triunfal.- Descubrí que Eleazar tiene Almacenes secretos por Europa. Ahí es adonde enviaba a personas de Estados Unidos que secuestraba. Hasta materiales ilegales y quien sabe que más.

-¿Y cómo sabemos que aún los conserva? Seguramente los perdió también.

-Porque eso era solo de él. Nadie sabe la existencia de esos lugares. A excepción de Tania, si es que mi teoría es cierta.

-¿Cómo descubriste eso? ¿Y cómo encontraremos esos jodidos lugares de los que hablas?

-¡Edward!- Me reprendió suavemente Esme.

Le dedique una breve mirada de disculpa. Al fin y al cabo, era mi madre.

-Bosques.- Dijo Carlisle.- Me lo confeso un día que estaba un poco ebrio. Buscaremos en los bosques de Francia. De todos modos tengo unos planos y una ruta que son los mejores lugares para lo que él deseaba.

Trataba de comprender sus palabras, pero cada vez llegaban más difusas a mi cerebro, una bruma insoportable iba cubriendo mis pensamientos y supe que el sueño empezaba a vencerme.

Aun así, eso fue todo lo que necesite. Me incorpore de un salto, tratando de no tambalearme demasiado.

-¡No puedo creer que no lo viera antes!- Murmure para mi.- Vamos, cuanto antes mejor.

Mi padre me dedico una mirada reprobatoria a lo que Esme se le unió.

-Tu no iras a ningún lado.- Dijo sin dar opción a replica.- Te quedaras a descansar lo que sea necesario, si hubieras dormido un poco…

-¡Joder Carlisle! No soy un puto adolecente, se cuidarme.

Otro mareo. La bruma era más densa. La cabeza me explotaba…Me senté de golpe en el sillón de cuero.

¡Maldita sea! Carlisle tenía razón.

-Lo se.-Asintió.- Pero no estas siendo racional. Yo iré a buscar y te llamare si encontramos cualquier cosa.

Lo pensé un momento. Mi Isabella. Sola…Debe estar tan asustada como cuando estaba…Conmigo.

_Soy un puto psicópata._ Pensé. _Ya no más._

-Está bien.- Murmure recostándome contra el cómodo sillón.- Prométeme que me llamaras si encuentras cualquier cosa. Cualquiera.

-Lo hare.

Luche fervientemente con mis parpados.

Mi Isabella…Estaba tan cansado….

No sé en qué momento salió Carlisle del despacho.

Esme pareció comprender que no podría llegar hasta mi habitación. Minutos después sentí una suave manta cubrir la mitad de mi cuerpo y un silencio absoluto.

_Mi Bella_….Pensé antes de caer dormido.

.

.

.

_Estaba muy contento._

_Salía del colegio de la mano de mi amiga Marie. Una hermosa niña de cabello castaño. Blanca como una muñequita de porcelana. Hoy le pediría que fuese mi novia. Estábamos en primero de primaria, pero yo ya quería casarme con ella, tendríamos una casa para jugar todo el tiempo que quisiésemos y comer mucho helado sin que nadie nos moleste._

_Pero como decía mi mama, debía hacer las cosas como un caballerito. Aun teníamos tiempo por delante, asique hoy solo le pediría que fuese mi novia._

_Iríamos a comprar un helado a escondidas en el parque de enfrente. Lo hacíamos cada viernes una hora antes de la salida._

_-¿De qué sabor quieres que sea el tuyo?- Me pregunto._

_-De chocolate.- Respondí.- ¿Y tú?_

_-Vainilla y fresa._

_-Tú eres tan bonita como una fresa cuando te sonrojas._

_Cuando dije eso, mi futura novia se puso como una fresita. Sonreí satisfecho._

_Cuando la anciana que vendía los helados nos vio llegar, sonrió._

_-Ya habían tardado pequeños traviesos.- Dijo alegremente._

_Nos entregó nuestros helados y lleve a Marie a sentarse._

_-Deberías dejar que yo pague mi helado.- Dijo un poco molesta.- Mi papi me da dinero para dulces._

_-Un caballerito jamás haría eso.- La contradije.- Mi mami se molestaría. Además, si soy tu novio, todo lo mío es tuyo._

_-¿Novio?_

_-Sí, ¿Quieres ser mi novia Marie?- Pregunte nervioso._

_Mi pequeña fresita no reacciono. Por un momento temí que me dijera que no. Pero luego una deslumbrante sonrisa apareció en sus labios._

_-Claro que quiero ser tu novia, estaremos juntos siempre…_

_._

_._

_._

Desperté con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque algo confundido. Siempre que soñaba con mi infancia antes de mi secuestro eran recuerdos agradables.

Recordaba vagamente a Marie. Había sido importante para mí cuando era un crio de Kínder.

Debido a los viajes de negocios de mi padre nos mudábamos de ciudad en ciudad y de país en país así que que No la volví a ver jamás.

Era extraño recordarla ahora. Ella representaba para mí…tranquilidad.

Me recosté en el mueble que ahora me parecía muy incómodo después de pasado el cansancio aplastante que había sufrido.

-¡Edward!- Escuche el grito de Alice.

No me dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando la puerta se abrió abruptamente y mi familia entro como un torbellino.

Alice, Rosalíe y mi madre lloraban. Emmet Jasper y mi padre parecían furiosos.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Pregunte ahora al borde de la histeria.- ¿Es ella?

Me temí lo peor. Nadie respondía…

Estampe un golpe en el escritorio haciendo sobresaltar a todos.

-Tania mando un video.- Dijo Carlisle con voz inexpresiva.- Puedes verlo en…

Ni siquiera deje que terminara cuando ya estaba frente a la sala del televisor. Lo que vi a continuación me hizo sentir agonía pura.

_-Hola cariño. Has hecho bien el primer paso…_

Mi Bella. Estaba atada con una cinta y un hijo de puta a su lado saco un cuchillo. Ella grito al verlo….

Rompió su ropa poco a poco…. Apreté los puños.

Ese imbécil comenzó a tocarla. Lo mataría. Lo mataría. La sangre me hervía y sentía que en cualquier momento explotaría de pura furia. Todo había sido demasiado. No podría contenerme más. Ella era mía. Mía .Mía.

Nadie más que yo podía tocarla…

-_Ahora James._

Dirigió el arma hasta su brazo e hizo un profundo corte allí. Sentí que moría al escuchar su grito. Nunca había experimentado una emoción como esa, un odio asesino hacia ese hombre. Una posesividad y protección hacia esa pequeña castaña que sufría por mi culpa.

La pantalla se giró. Apartando de mi vista a este ángel que por mi culpa se encontraba ahí.

-_Esto es para ti querido. De parte de todas, creo que ya conoces a mis hermanas, Irina y Kate...Mi padre habrá quedado en bancarrota, pero no te libraras de mi tan fácil. Te haremos la vida imposible a ti y a esta puta con la que me engañabas._

Antes de que la malnacida terminara de hablar, la televisión ya estaba estampada en el suelo, completamente destruida. La furia y desesperación recorrían mi cuerpo con una intensidad aplastante.

Su grito de dolor…Su rostro desfigurado por la agonía. Me arrodille en medio de la gran sala y descargue mis emociones. Golpee el suelo hasta que me sangraron los puños. Estaba derrotado.

.

Sentía los ojos clavados de mi familia a mis espaldas. Mi reacción al parecer no los tomo por sorpresa o eran tan comprensivos que me dejaron descargar mi furia sin replicar.

De alguna manera no me sorprendía que fueran sus hermanas.

Me merecía esto por entupido, merecía esta venganza. Pero solo yo. ¿Por qué tenía que sufrir Bella también? ¿Por qué no me habían arrancado el puto brazo a mí en lugar de lastimárselo a ella?

Solo sabía una cosa. Esta misma noche regresaría conmigo sana y salva. Lo que más me sorprendió del video no eran las estúpidas hermanas de Tania.

Era el Lugar.

Yo ya había estado ahí.

Cuando era un pequeño niño asustadizo al que secuestraron, en ese lugar pase agonías y humillaciones inimaginables.

Recordaba ese gran sótano. Todas mis pesadillas se desarrollaban ahí casi cada noche desde el secuestro por chantaje. No pertenecía a Eleazar y no estaba en un bosque.

Era una de las antiguas propiedades de los Vulturis.

Ese hombre rubio que le hizo daño a mi Bella se llamaba James y hacía años que yo lo buscaba para concluir con mi venganza.

Para acabar con el último miembro vivo de la organización Vulturi.

-Se dónde la tienen.- Dije para que toda mi familia me escuchara.- Estuve ahí.- Me volvía hacia Carlisle, inexpresivo.- Prepara a los hombres y todo lo necesario para una emboscada.

Me miro preocupado.

-¿Estás seguro de que es lo mejor hijo? ¿Una emboscada?

-Más que nunca.

-Te ayudaremos hermano.- Corearon Emmet y Jasper con decisión. –Reuniremos todo lo necesario.- Agrego Emmet.

Todos salieron y me quede solo. Seguía arrodillado en el piso, con los puños sangrando y muy lejos de aquí.

-¿Qué tanto te Importa Isabella Swan?- La pregunta de Carlisle me sobresalto y me tenso.

-Ella es mía.- Respondí con convicción.- Ahora la cuidare con mi vida. Nadie lastima lo que es mío.

-¿Es solo posesión Edward?- Espeto con frustración.

-Sé a dónde quieres llegar y no, No la quiero como tú crees, sabes que yo difícilmente tengo sentimientos, simplemente me importa y quiero protegerla.

**Bella pov**

Lo que James me confeso me dejo totalmente confundida. ¿Cómo podría enamorarse de alguien como Tania? ¿Ella esperaba un hijo de él? ¿De esa mujer de la que tanto se quejaba Edward? James no parecía una mala persona, dijo que había cometido muchos errores pero querer enmendarlos y hacer lo correcto era suficiente. ¿Qué tenía que ver James con Edward? ¿Quiénes eran Irina y Kate y que papel jugaban en todo esto?

Demasiadas preguntas y ninguna respuesta.

James podía ayudarme a que me liberara pero no lo hacía por el simple hecho de proteger a su hijo y a la mujer de la que estaba enamorado.

En cierto modo nuestra situación era casi igual, empezaba a comprender que era posible que cualquiera se enamorase incluso de Tania. Después de todo, yo misma tenía sentimientos contradictorios con mi anterior secuestrador. Aun después de lo que me había hecho, por alguna razón no podía odiar a Edward como se supone que debería.

Ahora estaba molesta y frustrada. Me sentía impotente de estar encerrada en estas cuatro paredes con tantas preguntas. Quería saber de qué se trataba todo esto.

Gemí acomodándome mejor en la pequeña almohada que James había traído para que estuviese más cómoda.

Fue un gran Alivio para mi espalda; pero ahora estaba empezando a preocuparme por mi brazo.

Los vendajes que me había aplicado James no eran suficientes y conforme pasaban las horas se iba poniendo peor. Ya estaba casi de color negro y dolía como los mil demonios.

No sabía cuánto tiempo hacia desde que estaba aquí, James me dijo que no pasaba de un par de días pero a mí ya me parecía una eternidad.

Tome un poco de agua me recosté en la almohada.

Quería dormir para que el suplicio de mi brazo desapareciera. El corte no se aliviaba y la sangre empapaba la escasa venda.

Me debilitaba con las horas….Tome otro sorbo de agua.

En algún momento la inconciencia me venció.

.

.

.

_-¡Mas rápido Anthony ¡- Grite mientras mi novio empujaba el columpio._

_Era sábado y estaba muy feliz. Era la novia de Anthony desde hace una semana y el siempre venía a buscarme a casa para salir jugar._

_Hoy vino como siempre, pero se veía raro._

_Cuando me canse de estar en el columpio, él se sentó jadeando y sudando._

_-¡Oh, lo siento, te he cansado!_

_-No es nada.- Me sonrió.- Esta ciudad es calurosa._

_-¿Cómo son los otros lugares donde has vivido? Yo casi nunca he salido de Phoenix. Debe ser lindo conocer lugares. Como la foto de Italia que nos enseñó la maestra.- Dije emocionada._

_Pero él no se rio como lo hacía antes._

_-¿Qué tienes?.-Pregunte asustada.- ¿Estas enfadado conmigo?_

_-¡No!, no. Lo que pasa es que estoy triste porque ya no quiero mudarme. Me gusta estar aquí contigo._

_-Pero si siempre estarás conmigo.- Dije ahora nerviosa.- Somos novios y nos vamos a casar alguna vez. Tenemos que estar juntos._

_Negó con la cabeza y vi que lloraba._

_-Mi papi dice que nos mudaremos un tiempo a Londres._

_-Pero volverás…¿no?_

_Negó con la cabeza. Nos dimos un abrazo y lloramos en medio del caluroso parque._

_-Le conté a mi mami que éramos novios.- Confeso Anthony sonrojándose.- Dice que te de esto._

_Saco del bolsillo de su pantalón una delicada cadena con un dije de una fresa._

_-Mi mami me ayudo a elegirlo. Dijo que escogiera el que más me recordara a ti e hizo que le escribieran esto._

_Volteo el collar y ahí estaban las letras: _**M y A**

_-¡Oh!- Llore aún más sonrojándome.- Me gusta. Me gusta mucho._

_Le di un beso en la mejilla._ _Temí que no le gustara pero solo sonrió deslumbrantemente._

_-Yo también tengo algo para ti.- Dije nerviosa.- No es tan bonito ni caro como esto, lo hice yo misma pero…_

_-Me encantara.- Aseguro._

_Saque de mi mochila un dibujo donde estábamos los dos en un bosque jugando. Arriba de nosotros estaba nuestro nombre: Marie, Anthony._

_-Lo adoro.- Dijo emocionado.- Lo guardare siempre._

_-¿No te veré mas entonces?.- Pregunte entristecida de nuevo._

_-Mi mami dice que cuando sea grande podre venir a verte y poder vivir donde quiera. Vendré por ti._

_-¿Lo prometes?- Dije insegura.-¿No lo olvidaras? ¿Pase lo que pase?_

_-Claro que no. Siempre lo recordare y volveré. Pase lo que pase. Te quiero mucho._

_._

_._

_._

Instintivamente lleve mi mano al pequeño dije de fresa. Lo tenía desde que tengo memoria y no me quise desprender de él.

Ya casi no recordaba de donde lo había sacado.

Haber dormido me alivio bastante, pero el alivio duro poco.

Cuando vi mi brazo casi suelto un grito. Se veía peor y estaba muy negro. El dolor no era menos. ¿Por qué no habrá venido James?¿ Cuánto tiempo dormí?

Mi primera pregunta se respondió rápido, ya que la puerta se abrió y apareció el. Pero palidecí al ver que no venía solo, las tres hermanas Denali estaban detrás de él y lucían nerviosas.

Me dedicaron miradas enloquecedoras y furibundas.

Sin decir una palabra James me ato las manos a la espalda y me cargo como un costal de papas.

Estaba en shock.

Las tres rubias salieron corriendo y James conmigo cargada. Subimos por una escalera y me di cuenta de que todo este tiempo había estado en un sótano.

Estaba tan confundida que ni si quiera preste atención a la gran mansión donde me encontraba.

Cerca de nosotros se escuchó un disparo. Luego otro más. Y otro.

No entendía lo que pasaba.

Salimos a toda velocidad por una puerta trasera y ahí se encontraba un auto negro estacionado. James me metió ahí como si fuera un trapo. Todos se apresuraron a entrar y el auto avanzo a una velocidad vertiginosa. Nadie dijo nada.

Se me revolvió el estómago.

Avanzamos en una autopista desierta. A lo lejos veía la enorme mansión de la que salimos. Estaba ubicada en medio de un bosque de pinos.

Pero lo que me confundió mas era que varios o una docena de automóviles nos seguían a toda prisa.

-¡Maldito seas James!- Grito Tania.- ¡Más rápido¡ ¡Nos alcanzan!

El auto acelero.

Los frondosos bosques a nuestro lado se veían pasar como un borrón verde. Me entraron nauseas.

-¿Qué está pasando?- Susurre para mí misma.

Obtuve una cachetada de Tania que me dio una mirada enloquecida.

-¡Todo esto es tu culpa!- Me señalo.-¡ El maldito de Edward Cullen nos encontró¡ ¡¿Estas feliz Perra?!

Otro golpe a mi rostro. Esta vez de Irina. El auto se sacudía violentamente por la velocidad. ¿Edward había venido por mí?

Detrás nos alcanzaban rápidamente. Eran por lo menos veinte autos.

-¡Acelera!- Volvió a gritar Tania.

-¡Esta a lo máximo¡- Dijo James.- ¡El combustible se agota! ¡Hay que parar!

-Antes muerta.- Susurro con rabia.

-¡Estas Embarazada¡ - Dijo desesperado.- ¿No te importa tu be…?

-¡No me importa el mocoso que llevo dentro¡ Mejor si muere¡- Grito envenenada.

Yo jadee horrorizada. Me costaba respirar.

Uno de los autos logro colocarse justo detrás de nosotros. Por un instante logre ver en el espejo retrovisor el rostro de quien lo conducía: Era Edward.

No me dio tiempo de ver su expresión pero sabía que era él.

Mire rápidamente la marca de combustible y apenas quedaba nada. El velocímetro estaba a lo máximo. Sabía lo que iba a pasar. Pero no quería admitirlo. Esto era surrealista.

Empecé a forcejear desesperada con mis ataduras. Me sentía impotente. Irina y Kate me sujetaron por los brazos con fuerza. Llore de impotencia.

Tania al verse acorralada, intento arrebatarle el volante a James. Parecía fuera de sí. Totalmente ida.

El auto comenzó a Moverse en zigzag a una velocidad impresionante. Cerré los ojos y espere. Se escucharon disparos detrás de nosotros.

Es extraño estar al borde de la muerte. Nunca pensé que sería así. Quise recordar los momentos felices de mi vida, todos pasaron ante mí con asombrosa facilidad.

Recordé la cálida ciudad de Phoenix, a mi padre y mi madre, a Jacob, cuando viví en Forks….Había tantas cosas que aun quería hacer…Ni siquiera tendría oportunidad de disculparme con mi padre o con de Jake. ¿Qué sería de ellos?

Extrañamente también se me paso por la cabeza Anthony. Hoy moriría con su regalo puesto. Era un hecho que extrañamente me reconfortaba.

Todo a mí alrededor era un caos.

Disparos y velocidad.

Hasta que lo sentí.

Lo que tanto había temido pero no quise reconocer. El auto salió despedido por un precipicio al borde de la autopista.

Todo parecía cámara lenta.

Alcance a ver el cuerpo de Tania salir arrojado por la ventana. El auto rebotaba por la pendiente y el mundo entero se sacudía.

Estaba desprendida de mi cuerpo. Era el fin.

Toda mi vida paso ante mí justo antes de recibir el golpe en la cabeza que detono todo.

Todo se detuvo. El mundo paro.

Lo único que quedaba en mi mente era la imagen de Edward. Su rostro.

Imagen que lentamente se fue evaporando.

Y luego no quedo nada en absoluto.

**Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos… Me ha costado bastante escribir este cap. Creo que la última parte tenía que quedar muy intensa. Espero haberlo hecho bien. **

**¿Qué más podría quedar después de un accidente como esos? Nunca me ha sucedido. Pero supongo que simplemente no queda nada…**

**Un beso y nos leemos¡ :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Título: **Cosmopolis

**Summary:** ¿Qué pasaría si en su viaje para cortarse el cabello, Edward Parker Cullen, se cruzara con Jacob Black y este, desesperado, le entrega a Isabella Swan, su novia, ya que él no pude cuidarla en medio del caos? ¿Qué hará Edward? ¿Y si después Jacob muriera? ¿Edward se enamorara de Bella, la inocente niña de diecisiete años en una limusina?

Edward está comprometido con Tania…

**Advertencia: **_Esta historia es Rated _**M** para mayores, o personas con mente abierta.

**Edward pov**

Parpadeé no queriendo creer lo que veían mis ojos.

No podía ser posible.

Baje colina abajo como si el mismísimo diablo me persiguiera. Me negaba a asimilar lo que había presenciado minutos atrás.

El auto donde viajaba Isabella había caído casi por un precipicio. Me horrorice simplemente con ver el estado del vehículo.

La parte delantera estaba completamente aplastada. El hedor a combustible impregnaba el ambiente y salían grandes cantidades de humo.

Iba a incendiarse.

Las sirenas que se acercaban por la autopista me hicieron reaccionar.

Corrí desesperado para intentar sacarla lo antes posible.

Tuve que contenerme al verla.

Su ropa rasgada, toda cubierta de sangre y golpes.

La lleve a un lugar seguro y la recosté en la hierba. Acaricie su rostro lastimado. Esto era solo mi culpa.

-Perdóname.- Suplique en un susurro, aunque sabía que no me oía.- Perdóname, por favor.

Ahí arrodillado junto a ella, me sentí la criatura más miserable del universo. ¿Por qué justamente con ella?

La ambulancia llego en unos minutos y la apartaron de mi lado. No hice nada.

Yo no merecía reclamar a ese ángel lastimado.

Apenas era consiente de nada. Solo quería borrar esto. Quería que ella estuviese bien. No se por cuánto tiempo estuve en ese estado. Esto no era real.

No era _real._

Un pequeño golpe en mi espalda me hizo volverme. Era Carlisle.

-Se han llevado a todos.- Me informo serio.- Les explique a los oficiales lo que ha pasado.- Suspiro.- Creo que Irina no se salvara. Isabella y los demás no se ven muy bien… Creo que no hace falta decir que te lo dije.

-Estoy seguro de que he aprendido.- Dije con rabia hacia mí mismo.

-No lo dudo.- Repuso.- Hay que ir al hospital, yo mismo me encargare de atender a Isabella.

.

.

Los reproches de mis hermanos no se hicieron de esperar. Me estaba volviendo loco.

No me habían dejado verla. La preocupación y la culpa me carcomían.

Mi madre al menos había puesto en un punto intermedio; lo cual agradecí, no hubiera soportado su desprecio que evidentemente merecía.

Carlisle salió al poco rato, lo mire con pánico, pero al ver su expresión tranquila, mi cuerpo en tensión, se relajó un poco.

Todos lo acribillaron con la misma pregunta.

-¡¿Cómo esta Bella?!

-Estable por ahora. Aunque muy magullada. Tal vez despierte en unas horas, pero aun no pasa el peligro.- Advirtió.- Ella corrió con suerte. No fue tan grave como parecía.

-¿Y los demás?- Inquirió Esme.

-Irina y el tal James no sobrevivieron.- Su mirada se oscureció.- Tania y Kate están en coma; irán a un sanatorio mental en cuanto se recuperen. Irina y Kate acababan de escaparse de uno.

-¿Eleazar sabe de esto?- Pregunte con recelo.

-Él se ocupó de ocultarlo. – Contesto Carlisle. –Pero hay más todavía.

-¿Qué?- Me tense.- ¡Maldita sea Carlisle! Dilo todo de una buena vez.

Me dedico una mirada extraña.

-Tania estaba embarazada.- Dijo lentamente. Todos se quedaron mudos. – Sé que no es tuyo. James me confeso justo antes de morir que él era el padre.

-¿Dijiste que estaba?- Pregunto Rosalíe con lágrimas en los ojos. Los bebes siempre habían sido sagrados para Rosalíe. Emmet se apresuró a consolarla.

-Sí, lo perdió.- Dijo mi padre con tristeza antes de volverse hacia su despacho….

.

.

Todos se habían marchado y al fin tenía autorización para pasar a ver a mi Ángel.

Espera ¿Desde cuándo la llamo así?

Definitivamente estaba perdiendo la cabeza. Esto me podía.

Abrí con cuidado la puerta, temiendo lo que podía encontrar. Lo que vi me rompió el corazón.

Conectada a un sinfín de máquinas. Su delicada y cremosa piel se veía morada por los hematomas; su preciosa carita pasó de estar sonrosada a una palidez intensa. ¡Dios mío! ¡¿Qué he hecho?!

Me quede paralizado en la entrada. Ella se no me había oído y se encontraba llorando en posición fetal.

Cuando reparo en mi presencia lloro más fuerte y se hundió en la cama, supuse que completamente aterrada.

Me acerque con cuidado.

-No temas.- Implore en voz baja.

Me quede a una distancia prudente para no asustarla más.

Arrodillado frente a su cama, acaricie su pequeña mano con mis dedos.

Ella la retiro rápidamente.

-No me rechaces, por favor.- Volví susurrar.- Lo siento tanto pequeña. Por todo. No temas. ¿Te sentirías mejor si saliera?

No contesto.

Sin embargo su llanto aminoro y negó con la cabeza. Un pequeño puchero apareció en su rostro y nunca experimente mayor ternura.

¿Cómo pude ser tan ciego y despiadado?

Su llanto se detuvo completamente en unos minutos.

-No te tengo miedo.- Susurro mirándome con su rostro aun surcado de lágrimas.- Ya no.

Lo mire sorprendido.

-¿Cómo podrías no tenerlo?- Inquirí ahora algo molesto- ¡Estas lastimada por mi culpa!

-No has sido Tú.-Murmuro.- Fue Tania…y sus hermanas… También James me conto algo…sobre tu pasado.

-No quiero lastima de nadie.- Dije incorporándome. –Me iré para que descanses y mañana hablaremos sobre tu _futuro._

Jamás conté con que ella supiera sobre esa etapa de mi vida.

Odiaba a ese maldito bastardo aun después de muerto.

Hubiera preferido que sobreviviera solo para poder matarlo yo.

Al recordar lo que no hizo por mi…Pero sobre todo ese estúpido video… Me hervía la sangre.

Cuando estaba a punto de salir sentí que me tomaban de la mano.

Me gire confundido para encontrarme con Isabella aferrándose a mi mano.

-Que…Quédate conmigo. No es lastima…solo curiosidad… Pero no tienes que decirme nada.

-¿Por qué quieres que me quede? Deberías aborrecerme. O temerme al menos.

-No me gustan los hospitales. No quiero quedarme sola. Y no te temo.

-Pero si me aborreces- Asegure.

-¡No!

-¡¿Entonces que mierda pa…?! –Pare de hablar abruptamente.

Mi tono salió más brusco de lo que pretendía y escuche como la máquina que monitoreaba su corazón se volvía loca.

Ella gimió y cayó recostada. Supuse que su cuerpo le dolería.

Me maldije de nuevo. ¿Por qué no podía dejar de hacerle daño? Su proposición fue demasiado abrupta para mí.

Aunque eso era lo que yo quería desde el principio ¿Qué coño le habían dicho para que me quisiese aquí? ¿Por qué? ¿Sería por miedo?

La mire y vi que tenía lágrimas en sus ojos y tosía. Pude observar de cerca sus pómulos amoratados.

-Si… Si no quieres…Yo…- Los sollozos no la dejaron terminar.

Le puse un dedo en los labios.

-Claro que quiero quedarme contigo pequeña. Pero necesito que me digas porque después de todo lo que te he hecho quieres que este aquí. ¿Por qué Isabella?

**Bella pov**

_¿Por qué Isabella?_

Contestar a eso me era imposible ahora. Pero después de lo que supe, ya no podía tenerle miedo. Solo sentía tristeza y emoción. ¿Cómo decirle ahora?

_Flashback _

_Abrí los ojos aturdida._

_Todo el cuerpo me dolía. Curiosamente me di cuenta de que estaba en un hospital en cuanto percibí el típico aroma._

_¿Qué habría pasado?_

_Mire a mí alrededor, trate de moverme pero un brazo en mi hombro hizo que me quedara en mi sitio. _

_Enfoque la vista hacia esa persona y encontré los ojos amables y tranquilizadores de Carlisle._

_-Me alegra que hayas despertado Bella.- Dijo suavemente._

_-¿Qué ha pasado? _

_-Antes de contarte todo, necesito que contestes un par de preguntas para saber tu estado ¿está bien?_

_Asentí._

_-¿Cuál es tu nombre completo?_

_-Isabella Marie Swan._

_-¿Cuántos dedos ves?_

_-Dos.- Dije sin titubear._

_Apunto algo en su libreta con expresión profesional._

_-¿Ahora me dirás que paso?- Pregunte impaciente._

_-Tania te secuestro y tuvieron un accidente. ¿Lo recuerdas?_

_Asentí mientras sentía mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas. Todo estaba más que presente._

_-Quiero hablarte como tu amigo Bella, no como tu doctor.- Dijo sentándose en un banco. -Sé lo que mi hijo te ha hecho. Esto no debió pasarte, te suplico que me perdones._

_Lo mire sorprendida. El rostro de Carlisle era de completo arrepentimiento._

_-Yo…No sé qué decir.- Admití. _

_-No tienes que decir nada, solo te pido que me perdones. Si necesitas algo, de ahora en adelante cuentas con mi apoyo._

_-Gra…Gracias._

_-También quería darte esto.- Me entrego un papel doblado.- Ábrelo cuando estés sola.- Hiso una pausa.- Mi hijo ha sufrido mucho y era una persona muy diferente. En ese papel esta todo, espero que logres recordarlo. Y perdonarlo también._

_Lo mire confundida. Estaba a punto de preguntarle, pero decidí callar._

_-¿Cómo están los demás?- Dije por fin._

_Entendió a quienes me refería._

_-Una de las hermanas de Tania murió.- Hablo con cautela.- También ese hombre, James._

_Sentí mucha tristeza por él, merecía algo mejor._

_-¿Qué es lo que le ha pasado a Edward? James me conto algo, pero necesito saber…_

_-Creo que yo no soy el indicado para contarte eso.- Dijo amablemente.- Él te lo contara cuando esté listo._

_Carlisle me dedico una tenue sonrisa antes de salir._

_Fin de flashback_

Solo pude llorar cuando vi el estropeado dibujo que yo misma había hecho hace ya tanto tiempo.

Él era mi Anthony.

¿Cómo se había convertido en este monstro? ¿Tanto sufrió?

Estuve tentada de confesarle ahí mismo todo. De mostrarle el dije que llevaba colgado al cuello y gritarle que yo era Marie.

Pero ¿De que serviría?

Quedaría como una tonta. Él se había olvidado de mi regalo, cuando yo había guardado el mío inconscientemente con tanto cariño. La fresa aun colgaba de mi cuello.

Debería odiarlo. Pero ahora no podía evitar ver a ese niño tan noble y caballeroso de mi sueño.

¿Podría yo hacer algo para ayudarle a sanar?

-Quédate. Tengo miedo de dormir sola aquí. –Respondí evasivamente.

Me observo detenidamente por un rato. Al final asintió pero parecía sorprendido.

Se sentó en una silla junto a mi cama y tomo mi mano.

El silencio era incomodo pero no quería ser yo quien lo rompiera.

Extendió su otra mano y limpio un resto de lágrima que se había quedado ahí.

Ese gesto fue casi tierno.

Nos quedamos un buen rato así. El parecía perdido en sus pensamientos y a mí se me cerraban los ojos.

Escuche un bostezo de su parte y abrí los ojos completamente.

Me hice un poco a un lado, luchando con los aparatos a los que permanecía conectada. Cuando deje un espacio considerable, palmee la cama.

El parecía no creer lo que veía.

Sin embargo no dijo nada y se recostó con cuidado junto a mí.

Reprimí el impulso de rodearlo con mis brazos. Su máscara imaginaria ya no me impedía verlo como era.

Tras ese hombre insensible que me hizo tanto daño, aún estaba mi Anthony. Lo sabía. Lo sentía.

Su mirada era penetrante.

Al poco tiempo no aguante más y me quede dormida; sintiendo su calor junto a mí.

.

.

Me lleve una pequeña decepción al despertar sola.

Tal vez estuviese incómodo y quiso dormir en su casa. Sí, eso era

La puerta se abrió lentamente dejando ver a Alice y Rosalíe que entraban con mucho silencio.

-¡Oh! Estas despierta. –Sonrieron.

-Hola.- Dije algo confundida.

-Venimos a traerte ropa.- Dijo Rosalíe con tono afectuoso.- Hoy te darán de alta. Te quedaras en casa hasta que sanes.

Esa idea me animo. Detestaba los hospitales.

Charlamos animadamente un rato hasta que entro Edward.

Me escruto detenidamente. Yo me removí incomoda.

-Necesito hablar a solas con Bella un rato.- Pidió mirando a sus hermanas. Estas se pusieron a la defensiva.

-Ni creas que eso va a ser posible.- Bufo Rosalíe poniéndose enfrente de mi.- Eres un animal.

-Es mejor que te vayas Edward.- Dijo Alice.- Veníamos para ayudarla a que se diese una ducha.

La expresión de Edward era furiosa hacia sus hermanas.

Me irrito un poco que hablaran de mí como si no estuviese.

¡Yo también tenía mi propia opinión!

-¡No le voy a hacer nada!- Exclamo Edward.

-Estaré bien chicas.- Dije suavemente. Ellas dudaron.- Solo será un minuto.- Agregue para tranquilizarlas.

Asintieron.

-Llámanos si pasa cualquier cosa.- Espeto Rosalíe lanzándole dagas por los ojos a Edward.

Edward rompió el silencio. Parecía incómodo.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- Pregunto por fin.

-Si.- asentí con la cabeza.- Estoy mucho mejor.

-Bien.- Asintió.- Solo quería decirte que pronto saldrás del hospital.- Hizo una pausa.- Y en cuanto te recuperes, serás libre de irte o… quedarte.

-Estoy seguro que elegirás lo primero, pero si no tienes a donde ir…-Continuo nervioso.- Podrías quedarte por un tiempo si te parece, o te puedo comprar una casa donde quieras…estoy seguro de que desearas hablar con tu padre…-Tartamudeaba sin sentido.

Esperaba no arrepentirme de lo que iba a hacer.

-Quisiera hablar con mi padre.- Dije sinceramente.- Pero no me gustaría incomodarlo. No creo que pueda regresar a vivir con él.

-Entonces…- Inquirió. Creo que hasta pude ver cierta emoción en sus ojos. Apenas perceptible.

_Mi Anthony…_

-Pues, podría quedarme en un departamento.- Probé y estaba segura de que su expresión paso a ser decepcionada. –O podría quedarme con ustedes un tiempo, pero no quiero incomodarte…es decir…yo…

-¡Isabella!- Exclamo y parecía exasperado.- ¡¿Maldita sea?! ¿Qué es lo que sucede? Tu actitud hacia mí es completamente irracional. ¡¿No recuerdas la bestia que he sido?!

No supe como contestar.

Solo quería ayudarlo a sanar. Después de todo no perdía nada. Sentía un extraño cariño creciendo en mi pecho. Los recuerdos me golpeaban y me impedían percibir otra cosa.

-Se lo que te ha pasado antes.- Se tensó.- Solo quiero ayudarte.

-No quiero tu…

-¡No es lástima!- Interrumpí exasperada.-Simplemente quiero ayudar. Pero si tú no quieres…

No me di cuenta de que se había acercado tanto. Su dedo recorrió el contorno de mis labios.

-Claro que me gustaría.- Dijo.

Entonces se inclinó lentamente y rozo sus labios contra los míos, apenas un toque. Sabía lo que intentaba hacer. Me estaba probando; quería ver si me asustaba con su cercanía.

No sentí nada, pero tampoco miedo.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, rompiendo el momento.

Sentí un poco de irritación hacia mis protectoras amigas. Tenía la sensación o más bien la seguridad de que ya lo sabían todo.

Ellas fulminaron a Edward con la mirada y se dirigieron a mí.

-Bella, te ayudaremos a ducharte.- Dijo Alice.

-¿Podrías largarte de aquí?- Tradujo Rosalíe mirando a Edward.

Este parecía a punto de perder la paciencia.

-No hace falta.- Escupió cubriéndome con su cuerpo.- Yo puedo hacerlo.

-Sí, claro.- Dijo Rosalíe con desprecio.- Para volver a abusar de…

-¡Cállate!- Rugió Edward.

-Ya basta los dos.- Alice hablo de mediador.- ¿Por qué no le preguntan a ella? También puede decidir.

Los tres se volvieron hacia mí.

El rostro de Edward era una súplica, pero con un deje de esperanza. Rosalíe se mostraba ansiosa.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué hacer?

Pues…-Dude.- Pu…Puede ayudarme Edward.- Balbucee sonrojándome.

Los tres me miraron con ojos como platos.

-¡Eres un maldito!- Exclamo Rosalíe furiosa. Se acercó a él y comenzó a darle golpes en el pecho que por supuesto no le afectaban-¿Con que le has amenazado esta vez? ¿Con matar a su padre?

Me estremecí solo de la idea y del veneno en las palabras de Rosalíe.

-Ya basta Rosalíe.- Una voz masculina interrumpió la pelea. Era Carlisle.

Me sonroje violentamente cuando toda la familia Cullen apareció detrás de él.

¡Dios! ¿Habrían escuchado?

-Hay que dejar que ellos resuelvan sus asuntos Rosalíe.- Dijo con calma.- ¿Bella? ¿Estás bien querida?

Asentí completamente roja. Edward me miro raro al verme enrojecer y eso solo hizo que mi rubor aumentara.

-Estoy bien.- Conteste.

-Estaré cerca por si me necesitas. Cuando estés lista te trasladaremos a casa.

Por un momento las miradas se sincronizaron apuntando directamente a Edward. Todas eran advertencias.

El bufo.

Cuando nos quedamos solos, los malos recuerdos eclipsaron un poco los de mi Anthony.

Sentí miedo.

Edward lo noto y me miro preocupado.

-No voy a hacerte nada.- Dijo en voz baja.- Puedo llamar a una enfermera si quieres.

Respire hondo tratando de tranquilizarme. El merecía una oportunidad ¿No?

-Yo…No me molestaría que lo hicieses tu.- Me encogí de hombros para restarle importancia.- Es igual. Sé que no…no me harás daño.

Su rostro brillo.

Una media sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios inevitablemente.

_Mi Anthony…_

Se acercó y me tomo en brazos sin esfuerzo.

Ya en el baño, me deposito en una silla junto a la bañera y se dio la vuelta. Supuse que para que pudiera desvestirme.

Pero necesitaba ayuda para la parte de abajo.

-Hum…Necesito ayuda.

Pero apenas pronuncie tales palabras, me di cuenta de que mi cuerpo estaba casi morado por los golpes.

¡Mierda!

Él se giró lentamente.

Su expresión se descompuso en milésimas de segundo.

Estaba rojo de la ira y no sabía exactamente a quien la dirigía.

-Edward…Yo…Lo siento….

Antes de que siguiera hablando, el tomo una silla y la aventó. Esta choco contra la pared.

Yo retrocedí asustada.

-¡Lo siento! Lo siento.- Dijo desesperadamente. Se meso los cabellos con furia.

Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, sus manos estaban tocando suavemente una cicatriz que se veía peor de lo que era.

Era como si quisiera hacerla desaparecer.

Quise borrar todo rastro de dolor y culpa de su rostro.

No dije nada y le deje hacer.

Parecía torturado.

Me metió en la bañera y cerro la cortina para darme intimidad. Aunque me pareció algo ridículo ya que nos habíamos duchado juntos una vez.

Cuando salí me ayudo a vestirme con tanta dulzura que pensé que se me escaparían las lágrimas.

-Estoy bien, de veras.- Dije en voz baja.- No me duelen.

Acaricio mi abdomen y cadera de la misma forma que antes.

-A mi si.- Contesto y salió a buscar a su familia.

.

.

El camino a casa fue muy ameno. Nadie hablo.

Al llegar ofrecieron una habitación sola, Edward no intervino. Solo me miro expectante como todos.

-Mi cama es la más cómoda de la casa.- Hablo Edward por fin. Todos lo miraron mal. –Es decir, yo dormiré en el sofá de la habitación por si necesita algo. ¿Quieres Bella?

Yo lo mire a él y a todos los Cullen.

Estaba en una silla de ruedas por insistencia de Carlisle. Así que al ver mi indecisión, se arrodillo y mi altura.

-No me molestare sea cual sea tu decisión.- Paso un mano por mi cabello.- No te asustes por mí, pequeña. Solo era una sugerencia.

Su familia lo miro con cierto orgullo. Pero también con algo de desconfianza.

Asentí.

Después de la cena y de responder a mil veces a la pregunta formulada por todos los Cullen: ¿Estas segura? Me encontraba en la majestuosa habitación de Edward.

De nuevo.

Tenía que admitir que estaba nerviosa, pero ¿Qué más podía pasar?

Me levante con cuidado de la silla de ruedas. Pero por supuesto mis pies me fallaron.

Espere el duro golpe. Pero este no llego.

Edward me sujetaba firmemente entre sus brazos.

-Ten más cuidado.- Mascullo.- Deberías quedarte sentada.

-Puedo caminar. Necesito ir al baño a cambiarme.

Me llevo en brazos hasta la puerta del baño y me puso cuidadosamente de pie. Cuando se aseguró de que no caería, me soltó.

-Preparare la cama para que duermas mientras te cambias.- Anuncio sin mirarme.

Me puse el largo camisón de seda que Alice me había prestado. Me llegaba hasta los pies y no podía sacar las manos por los extremos.

También había una nota firmada por ella.

_Esto te dará suficiente tiempo para gritar si el imbécil de mi hermano intenta algo._

Solté una risita por su ocurrencia. Aunque tal vez hablara en serio.

Salí del baño con cuidado de no tropezar.

Todo estaba perfectamente arreglado.

Me sentí apenada de aceptar su cama así nada más, el sofá era grande para mí y a él le quedaría apretado.

-Si quieres, puedo dormir yo en el sofá, sería más fácil para mí que para ti.

El me miro como si fuera una retrasada.

-¡Eso jamás!

-Pero tu estarías incomodo ahí. Yo estaría perfectamente. Además es tu cama.

-No vamos a discutir sobre eso. Dormirás en la cama y listo.

Me tomo en brazos rápidamente aunque con mucho cuidado y me recostó en la cama.

Se reflejó el miedo en mis ojos por un segundo. Pero él lo vio y retrocedió horrorizado.

-Isabella…lo siento….yo no quería….

Se veía tan vulnerable y la vez tan fuerte. Seguía siendo el mismo.

-_Anthony _basta, estoy bien…

Me tape la boca completamente aterrada por lo que había dicho.


	13. Chapter 13

**Título: **Cosmopolis

**Summary:** ¿Qué pasaría si en su viaje para cortarse el cabello, Edward Parker Cullen, se cruzara con Jacob Black y este, desesperado, le entrega a Isabella Swan, su novia, ya que él no pude cuidarla en medio del caos? ¿Qué hará Edward? ¿Y si después Jacob muriera? ¿Edward se enamorara de Bella, la inocente niña de diecisiete años en una limusina?

Edward está comprometido con Tania…

**Advertencia: **_Esta historia es Rated _**M** para mayores, o personas con mente abierta.

**Edward pov**

_Anthony…._

La mire con el ceño fruncido.

_-_Alice me dijo que ese era tu segundo nombre.- Estaba nerviosa. Lo notaba.

Eso me trajo tantos recuerdos que me quede aturdido por un minuto. Ella se veía temerosa. El labio le temblaba.

Para empezar ¿Cómo mierda lo supo Alice?

Ya no recordaba por que no permitía que me llamasen así.

_Flashback_

_Hacia una semana que estábamos en Londres._

_Llegue de mi primer día de escuela muy triste. No había ningún parque cerca. La escuela era muy aburrida sin mi fresita. Mi novia. Como la extrañaba._

_-¿Qué te pasa cario?- Pregunto mi mami._

_-Quiero regresar a Phoenix, extraño a Marie._

_Sonrió dulcemente._

_-Lo siento cariño. Sé que la querías. -Me guiño. ¡Mi madre me guiño!- Pero aun así eres pequeño. Ya habrá alguien más cariño._

_Negué con lágrimas en los ojos. _

_-Yo la quiero a ella._

_-¡Oh Anthony! -Me abrazo.- Haremos algo: tratare de contactar con sus padres para que hagan llamadas telefónicas._

_-¡Desde ahora me llamo Edward!- Dije de pronto enojado._

_Me miro incrédula._

_-Tu primer nombre nunca te ha gustado cariño._

_-¡Solo Marie me puede llamar Anthony! ¡Yo solo soy su Anthony! ¡Y ella mi Marie! ¡Ahora soy Edward para todos los demás!_

_Fin Flashback_

Mi madre nunca pudo contactar con los padres de Marie. Poco a poco lo olvide.

Era apenas un chiquillo.

¿Por qué tenía que recordarla justo ahora? ¿Qué importancia tenía algo que paso hace tanto tiempo?

-Olvida ese nombre.-Hable Frio.- Soy Edward.

Asintió muda.

Se acomodó en la cama tapándose hasta los hombros.

-Tenías razón con lo del sofá.- Me invadió una furia inexplicable.- Dormiré en la habitación de junto. Llámame si me necesitas.

-¿Te iras?- Creí notar un temblor en su voz.

No me volví.

-Sí.

**Bella pov.**

No podía parar de dar vueltas en la cama.

Edward se había ido.

Me sentía un poco más tranquila por ese hecho; pero una parte de mi quería que volviera.

Tenía sed.

Busque a tientas algún vaso de agua pero al no encontrarlo decidí salir.

Caí en la cuenta de que me tomaría horas encontrar la cocina en este puto castillo.

¡A la mierda!

Ni siquiera tenía sueño.

Abrí la puerta con mucho cuidado de que no hiciera ningún ruido.

Cuando estuve fuera camine por la oscuridad.

Desee tener una linterna. En fin…

Camine un poco más hasta que un ruido me detuvo. Parecía un sollozo.

Preste más atención y vi que provenía de la habitación de junto.

Me aterrorice un momento como sintiéndome en una película de terror, pero enseguida me di cuenta de que el problema era que veía demasiadas.

Abrí la puerta con cuidado y encontré la imagen más dulce de toda mi vida: Edward yacía dormido tranquilamente.

Sus brazos alrededor de la almohada y su rostro de paz lo hacían ver hermoso bajo la pálida luz de la luna.

Se giró bruscamente.

Contuve la respiración hasta que escuche un suave ronquido.

Ese sonido hizo que me estremeciera.

Me volví para salir de allí.

-¡No! ¡Maldita!... ¡Déjame en paz!

Me quede cuando escuche el grito: Estaba teniendo una pesadilla. ¿Con que…?

Me debatí entre irme o quedarme.

Opte por lo segundo y me acerque despacio.

Se removía como loco.

Acaricie su hermoso rostro con las yemas de mis dedos. Apenas un roce. ¿Yo dije hermoso?

Pareció calmarse.

Respire profundo y me dispuse marcharme.

Todo pasó en una fracción de segundo:

Estaba a punto de incorporarme cuando el levanto una mano que se estrelló con fuerza en mi pómulo derecho.

Tirada en el suelo antes de asimilar lo que ocurrió.

-¡Déjenme en paz!- Bramo de nuevo.

Me preguntaba qué tan frecuente seria esto.

.

.

Desperté a la mañana siguiente con más sed que anoche. No logre encontrar el ansiado vaso de agua.

Pero al menos logre dormir algo.

Me sentía con energías renovadas.

No estaba segura si debía salir a desayunar o quedarme aquí.

Mi estómago rugió dándome a entender que Prefería la primera opción.

Cuando me acerque al espejo para adecentarme un poco, ahogue un grito.

Mi pómulo derecho estaba morado por el golpe de ayer.

Me sobresalte cuando tocaron la puerta.

-¡Belli! Es hora de desayunar.- Canto la voz chillona de Alice.

¡Mierda!

Logre escabullirme dentro del baño antes de que entrara.

-Me estoy duchando Alice. En un momento salgo.

-¿Segura que estas bien?- Dijo no muy convencida.

-¡Perfecta! Ahora bajo.

Me duche para tratar de relajarme un poco. Con el maquillaje apenas se notaba.

En el gran comedor todos me sonrieron cálidamente.

Excepto Edward.

El solo me miro con fijeza, escrutándome.

Me puse muy nerviosa cuando se quedó mirando mi rostro fijamente.

¿Tan obvio era lo que trataba de esconder?

Desayune bajo su intensa mirada. Trate de cubrir con la cortina de mi cabello la parte derecha de mi rostro.

Pero eso solo logro captar más su atención.

-Bella.- Llamo la dulce voz de Esme.- Hoy regresaremos todos a casa cariño.

-Oh.- Dije ruborizada.- Pues…yo…Regresare con mi padre…No quiero ser una molestia.

-No nos molestas Bella.- Interrumpió Carlisle.

Les mire apenada.

-Pero si deseas regresar con tu padre lo entenderemos querida.- Añadió Esme.

Sopese lo que haría. Ahora no tenía hogar. Me tomaría meses encontrar un departamento barato. No tenía nada.

Tampoco quería ser una carga para Charlie. Él tenía su vida.

-No quiero ser una carga para nadie.- Dije incomoda. Detestaba ser el centro de atención.

-Te daré trabajo en mi empresa y seguirás estudiando.- Edward hablo casi con tono suplicante.- Quiero que vengas conmigo.

-Imbécil.- Mascullo Rosalíe.

-Nuestra oferta es la misma que Edward, cariño.- Hablo Esme.- Haz como te sientas más cómoda.

-Me sentiría mejor si Bella se queda con ustedes.- Dijo Rosalíe mirando a Carlisle.

-Es su vida Rose.- La reprendió.- Bella llamara a diario a Esme.

Edward miraba impotente la discusión pero sin añadir nada. Fue un golpe duro que su padre no confiara en él.

Mi decisión era más que obvia.

_._

El avión que despegaba nos devolvería a donde inicio todo. Los Cullen habían regresado aparte cada pareja en su jet.

Estaba sola con Edward.

El seguía con su máscara fría. Pero sentía que algo lo inquietaba.

-Puedes llamar a tu padre.-Me tendió un teléfono una vez adentro del avión.

Charlie estaba histérico como era de esperarse. Mi desaparición estuvo anunciada en televisión y en Forks casi me creían muerta. Le dije que estaba en Nueva York sana y salva.

Invente una historia acorde con lo que le conto Jake. Pareció tranquilizarse y le prometí que lo visitaría en vacaciones de navidad.

No pude evitar ponerme algo celosa cuando me hablo de Lea y Sue con adoración.

Pero eran celos sanos.

Yo nunca tuve una familia como tal y me alegraba que el si la tuviera.

Cuando al fin colgué, sentía que me quitaba un gran peso de encima.

Una traicionera lagrima. Luego otra.

-No llores.- Me sobresalte con la voz firme a mis espaldas. Limpie mi rostro rápidamente. Se arrodillo y acaricio mi mejilla.- ¿Quieres ir con tu padre?

Negué con la cabeza.

-Dilo pequeña. No me molestare.

-No es eso. Llamarlo me dejo algo melancólica. Pero él ya tiene su vida y…

-¿Qué es eso?-Su voz tan gélida como nunca.

¿Qué hice ahora?

Con su dedo froto mi mejilla. Lo comprendí.

-¡Tu cara! ¡Joder!- Exclamo.

-Me caí.

-No te caíste. Alguien te ha hecho eso ¡Lo matare!

-¡Tu hiciste esto!- Explote.

Él se quedó perplejo.

-Tenías una pesadilla.- Suavice mi voz.- Estabas dormido.

Le conté todo detalladamente. Incluso las palabras que dijo.

Al terminar su expresión era indescifrable.

Dio media vuelta y azoto la puerta de la habitación del jet.

No volvimos a hablar.

.

Había caído la noche.

La mansión a la que llegamos era completamente diferente.

Las proporciones más razonables y estaba más cerca de la ciudad.

Aunque no menos privada y lujosa.

-Creí que te gustaría aquí.- Dijo Edward.- Te queda cerca la universidad y a mí la empresa.

Asentí.

Intuía que esas no eran las únicas razones.

-Preparare la cena, mientras tanto puedes ir a refrescarte o lo que desees.

-¿Tu sabes cocinar?- Dije sorprendida.

Puso un intento de sonrisa.

-Me ofendes Isabella. No soy un gran chef pero tendrás que conformarte con un par de sándwiches. El cocinero y el servicio llegan mañana.

Me tense.

-¿Estamos solos?

Su buen humor se esfumo.

-Sí. ¿Eso te molesta? Podemos llamar a Carlisle…

-No me molesta.- Afirme.

-No puedo dejar de lastimarte ni siquiera dormido.- Murmuro con rabia mientras sacaba los ingredientes necesarios para la cena.

-No sabias lo que hacías.- Murmure.- Solo olvídalo.

Se quedó pensativo.

Mirando mi rostro fijamente.

-Sígueme.-Dijo suavemente.- No te hare nada.- Añadió.

Yo rodé los ojos. Decía eso cada cinco minutos.

Me guio hasta una enorme sala con muebles azules. Me maraville viendo el buen gusto de la decoración.

-Isabella.-Llamo.

Voltee a verlo y estaba sentado en un gran mueble con un bote blanco en las manos.

Dude.

Vi el entendimiento en su rostro.

Pero esta vez no soltó la palabrería de siempre.

Sino algo mucho más tranquilizador para mí.

-Confía en mi pequeña.

Lo hacía.

Me senté junto a él, expectante.

Se mojó un dedo ligeramente con saliva y retiro el escaso maquillaje de mi pómulo con delicadeza.

Luego, con una ternura de la que no le creía capaz, esparció la pomada en el lugar de la herida.

¿Cuándo nuestros rostros estuvieron tan cerca?

Solo sabía que nos acercábamos más…y más…

El teléfono sonó.

Carlisle.

.

Me conmovía la preocupación de la familia de Edward.

Me trataban como a… una más.

Al terminar de hablar me dirigí a la cocina.

Edward estaba parecía estar _Tratando _de preparar un sándwich.

Los ingredientes desparramados por la mesa y la perfectamente blanca camisa de Edward, manchada.

Se encontraba muy concentrado en un folleto de cocina.

¿Acaso existía una receta para esa sencilla comida?

-Ah… ¿Edward?

Levanto la vista.

Parecía frustrado.

-Esto es malditamente imposible. ¿Cómo se cuál es el orden de los ingredientes?

Ok, esto era demasiado.

Solté una sonora carcajada. Ridículo.

El frunció el ceño.

-¿Se puede saber porque te ríes?- Dijo completamente serio.

Pare abruptamente. Temí haber cruzado la línea.

Él sonrió para relajarme y terminamos riendo juntos.

Nada se comparaba a verlo sonreír.

-Creo que yo me hare cargo ahora. Soy muy buena cocinando y tus sándwiches son un desastre. Parece que jamás has vivido sin cocinera.- Me aventure a decir.

-Eso lo decidiré yo. Veamos si es tan buena como presume Swan.

Reí. Ese era mi _chico._

-No lo dudes.

Limpie el desastre que él había dejado.

Con el supermercado que era su cocina tenia para preparar a cincuenta personas.

Cocine una lasaña bajo su atenta mirada.

-¿Por qué me miras?- Se me salió preguntar.

-Te ves…hermosa.- Susurro.

Me sonroje al instante.

Comimos en silencio.

-¿Cómo sabias que esto me encanta?- Inquirió.

-No lo sabía.- Mentí. Había acertado. Recordaba claramente los gustos de Anthony.- Esta es mi comida preferida.

-Te pareces mucho a alguien…-Murmuro reflexivo.

Yo baje la vista.

.

Me guio hasta mi habitación el mismo.

Era amplia y acogedora.

-El baño esta al final del pasillo. Es una de las pocas habitaciones arregladas así que no tiene uno propio.- Se disculpó.

-Es perfecta.

-Bien…Yo estaré enfrente si necesitas algo.

Asentí.

-Y Bella…

-¿Si?

Tomo mi mentón suavemente. Obligándome a mirarlo.

-Quiero que te quede claro que no voy a hacerte daño. No debes tener miedo porque jamás te pondré un dedo encima sin tu permiso ¿Entiendes?

.

Desperté más radiante que nunca antes. Estaba extrañamente feliz.

Aunque su declaración de anoche era innecesaria, había disipado la pizca de inseguridad que me quedaba.

Tome un fresco vestido amarillo de mi equipaje y salí al pasillo.

Me moría por un baño.

Entre rápidamente y cerré con pestillo la puerta a mis espaldas, mi cabello daba vergüenza, no quería que Edward…

El hilo de mis pensamientos fue interrumpido cuando una figura masculina apareció frente a mí.

Joder.

Edward.

Edward desnudo de la cintura para arriba.

Yo con unas braguitas y una camiseta que no dejaban demasiado a la imaginación.

En su rostro estaba el más puro deseo.

No contaba con esto. No estaba preparada.

**Edward pov**

Estaba duro. Malditamente duro.

Trataba de controlarme pero me era imposible viéndola tan hermosa.

¿Qué me hacia esta niña?

-Isabella…

No podía tenerla tan cerca. Casi desnuda. Con sus rosados y carnosos labios llamándome. Los cabellos alborotados como si acabase de tener…

La bese.

Suavemente. Sin prisas.

Como lo haría un crio de la secundaria.

Me preocupe al ver que se quedaba estática.

Me horrorice.

Su cara de angustia. Sus ojos que a duras penas retenían unas lágrimas.

-¡Bella! Yo… ¡Lo siento! ... ¡Maldita sea!

Mese mis cabellos con frustración. Todo el progreso por la borda.

Ella miraba fijamente algo por debajo…

La toalla se había caído de mi cintura.

Mi imponente erección a la vista. Me cubrí a la velocidad de la luz.

Bella salió de su trance.

-Yo…Lo…Lo lamento.- Susurro frenéticamente.

Corrió fuera del baño. Maldije.

Tuve que darme otra ducha… Pero esta vez de agua fría.

**Bella pov**

Me sentía fatal. Estaba mareada.

Busque otro baño en esta inmensa mansión y me di una ducha.

El alivio fue instantáneo pero aún me sentía rara. Me envolví en una toalla y me hice un ovillo.

Llore como una niñita. Ni siquiera sabía porque.

No había visto una sola gota de maldad en el rostro de Edward.

Solo deseo y ese manto de arrepentimiento que ahora siempre lo acompañaba.

Yo estaba algo asustada ero una pequeña parte de mi hubiera deseado quedarse allí con él.

Más llanto.

-¡Bella!- Los golpes de Edward resonaron en la puerta.

Llore aún más fuerte.

-No sé qué me ha pasado. Lo siento pequeña.- Hablo desesperado.- Llamare a mi padre para que venga por ti ahora mismo. Pero sal de ahí.

Quería decirle que no se preocupara.

Que no había hecho nada malo.

Pero me vinieron unas fuertes arcadas.

Vomite toda la cena de anoche.

-¡Bella!- Llamo Edward preocupado.- ¡Abre Ahora!

Apenas lo escuchaba.

Algo hizo clic en mi cabeza. Mi periodo debió llegar hace cinco días.

Nunca use protección con Edward en las muchas veces que…me violo.

_¡No podía ser!_

_-¡_Isabella derribare la puerta si no me dices algo!-Grito Edward.

¡Embarazada! ¿Qué haría ahora?

Volví a llorar como estúpida.

La puerta cayó al suelo de un golpe.

**Lamento haber desaparecido por tanto tiempo. He tenido algunos problemas y en verdad no pude actualizar. Esta vez no tardare tanto. **

**PD: Gracias por Sus Reviews, me alegran mucho.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Título: **Cosmopolis

**Summary:** ¿Qué pasaría si en su viaje para cortarse el cabello, Edward Parker Cullen, se cruzara con Jacob Black y este, desesperado, le entrega a Isabella Swan, su novia, ya que él no pude cuidarla en medio del caos? ¿Qué hará Edward? ¿Y si después Jacob muriera? ¿Edward se enamorara de Bella, la inocente niña de diecisiete años en una limusina?

Edward está comprometido con Tania…

**Advertencia: **_Esta historia es Rated _**M** para mayores, o personas con mente abierta.

**Bella pov**

Edward apareció detrás de la puerta con una expresión entre furiosa y preocupada. Aunque la segunda emoción domino su rostro por completo en cuanto me vio arrodillada frente al inodoro.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto frenéticamente.

-Si.- Trate de sonreírle.- Creo que algo me cayó mal. Solo eso.

Me escaneo de pies a cabeza. Ya no me importaba estar casi desnuda.

-Iremos a ver a un médico esta tarde.

-¡No!

Me miro con severidad.

-Es decir…No necesito un doctor. Estaré bien con un medicamento.

-¡Estas enferma!

-Estoy bien.- Insistí.

-Isabella, hoy te vera un médico y no quiero discusiones.

**Edward pov**

En cuanto Bella estuvo lista salimos para la empresa. La notaba demasiado rara. ¡Por dios!

¿Qué daño le podía causar checarse con un médico?

Mi móvil sonó. Era Alice.

-¿Qué quieres duende?- Pregunte medio en broma.

Sabía que no estaban nada contentos conmigo después de todo lo que había hecho.

-Ni creas que me suavizaras con lo de "duende". Eres un imbécil. Rosalíe solo quiere patearte el trasero.

Rodé los ojos.

-¿Qué se te ofrece Alice?

-Esme organizo un almuerzo familiar y quiere que asistas.

-Me dices que quieres patearme el trasero y después me invitas a comer.

-Eso lo dijo Rosalíe. Y ni creas que te invitaríamos si no fuera porque queremos ver a Bella. Es más, puedes traerla a ella sola y esperar afuera.

-Que buena hermana.- Bufe. Aunque sabía que lo merecía.- ¿A qué hora?

-Cuando salgas de la empresa.

-Ahí estaremos.- Remarque la última palabra. Casi la pude ver sacándome la lengua.

Bella me miro con curiosidad en cuanto colgué.

-Alice nos invitó a comer.- Le explique.

-¿Ya no…iremos al doctor?

-Claro que iremos. En cuanto dejemos a mi familia.

Asintió, no muy convencida.

Agradecí que al menos no se pusiese testaruda.

**Bella pov**

Ir a la casa de los Cullen me daba más tiempo para idear una manera de que Edward no se enterara.

¿Y si estaba embarazada? ¿Qué haría?

Instintivamente lleve mi mano al vientre. Si eso pasaba tendría que irme.

No podría seguir con Edward. ¿Y si él no lo quería? ¿Si me decía que…abortara?

De ninguna manera. Irnos sería lo mejor para mí y mi bebe ¿Verdad?

Sacudí la cabeza.

Me sentía tan agobiada…

Tal vez solo estaba exagerando. Debía ser un virus estomacal.

Sí, eso era.

¿Por qué me sentía tan mareada?

.

Al llegar a la empresa ya me sentía un poco mejor.

Realmente era impresionante.

¿De dónde sacaba Edward tanto dinero?

-No entiendo ¿Qué se supone que hare yo aquí?- Pregunte confundida.

-Lo que tú quieras.

-No creo que tenga nada que hacer aquí. –Me encogí de hombros.- Puedo conseguir un empleo cerca de la universidad. Tal vez en un café…

-¿Quién dijo que necesitas empleo?

-No puedo dejar que me mantengas siempre. Ya es demasiado con que me dejes quedarme en tu casa.

-No es problema.

-No quiero ser una mantenida.- Dije ahora algo molesta.

Él se apretó el puente de la nariz.

Era algo que hacia cuando empezaba a perder la paciencia.

-Discutiremos en mi oficina.

Lo seguí pisando fuerte.

Él no era el único que podía enfadarse.

Se sentó en una silla atrás de un gran escritorio. Eso lo hacía ver de alguna manera más imponente.

Me indico que me sentara.

-Bella…

Abrí la boca para interrumpirlo. Esta vez no me iba a dejar convencer. Después de todo ya no era su cautiva. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Yo era libre!…

Pero sus palabras dichas con más firmeza me detuvieron.

-Haremos un trato y no aceptare un no por respuesta.- _¡Maldito mandón! _Pensé.

Me estaba resultando muy difícil controlar mi enojo.

-Te contratare como mi ayudante.- Continúo pausadamente.- Y puedes terminar la universidad en línea. Desde aquí.

-¿En línea?

-O puedo traer aquí un maestro si te parece.

-¡No!- Negué rápidamente.- En línea está bien. ¿Trabajare y estudiare al mismo tiempo?

-No seré muy exigente. Pero tienes que quedarte todo el tiempo cerca de mí.

Sus palabras me estremecieron. Sabía que tenían una segunda intención. Pero la idea de estar cerca de él me gustaba.

También regrese a la realidad. ¿Embarazada?

Mierda.

.

Cuando quedo todo listo, ya era la nueva ayudante De Edward Cullen.

Él se enfrasco en su trabajo mientras yo permanecía sentada con su _Tablet._

Trataba de que no se me notara nerviosa, pero era casi imposible.

Había estado buscando síntomas de embarazo en este complicado dispositivo.

Casi podía ver las dos líneas positivas o cualquier cosa que se mostrara en esos malditos predictores.

Cuando por fin fue hora de irnos me sentí aliviada.

¡Que hambre!

El trayecto en coche fue tranquilo.

Los mareos me aturdieron en cuanto bajamos.

No, no, no. Tenía que resistir. Solo un poco más.

-¿Estas bien?- Edward se detuvo al ver mi palidez.

-Yo….Si…

Todo daba vueltas_. ¿Por qué ahora? _Pensé antes de desmayarme.

.

.

Al despertar solo sentí una sensación.

Tenía hambre. Y una de los mil demonios. Lleve mi mano a mi estómago que gruñía en protesta.

Poco a poco recordé lo que había pasado.

Sentí que estaba en una habitación con olor a canela y una suave cama debajo de mí.

Reconocí las voces de los Cullen pero me daba miedo lo que encontraría. No quería abrir los ojos.

¿Ya lo sabrían?

Finalmente no pude más y los abrí.

Todos los ojos estaban clavados en mí. Al parecer solo había preocupación.

Eso me tranquilizo.

Me preguntaron mil veces como estaba. Respondí algo nerviosa.

Sentía sus ojos clavados en mi espalda, su intensidad, pero no me dijo nada.

-¿Pueden dejarnos a solas?- Pregunto por fin.

Para mi sorpresa, todos le sonrieron y asintieron. Hasta Rosalíe.

El enojo y resentimiento habían desaparecido.

Me quede acostada con la mirada gacha.

Esperando las mil recriminaciones por no haberle dicho…

-Tienes mucho de que disculparte.

Lo mire confundida.

-Yo…No sé de qué hablas. –Rete.

Aunque estaba aterrada.

-Debiste decirme que te sentías mal. Debimos ir al hospital enseguida. No sabes cómo me preocupaste. Por suerte estas bien.

Lo decía tranquilamente, pero en sus ojos había enojo.

-¿Entonces, solo eso? ¿No hay nada… más?- Pregunte aliviada.

-¿Mas? ¿Hay algo que debería haber?

-Nada.- Respondí respirando profundamente.- ¿Estás molesto?

-Furioso.

**Edward pov**

Sentí que moría al ver como Isabella se aproximaba al suelo.

Logre sostener su cabeza con una mano antes de que también se estampara. Llame a mi padre desesperado.

Todo fue una locura.

Mi padre la reviso y me informo que solo era un desmayo. Sin embargo yo no podía calmarme.

Mi familia me miraba con compasión cuando me arrodille junto a la cama de Bella y le hablaba en su oído para que despertara.

¿Por qué no me dijo que se sentía tan mal?

Cuando la preocupación menguo, solo me entro furia.

Ella debió decirme.

**Bella**

Esa misma tarde fui de compras con Alice y Rosalíe.

Entra las dos convencieron a Edward de que estaba bien y que no necesitaba un médico.

Logre escabullirme el suficiente tiempo para comprar un predictor.

El camino a casa con Edward había sido tenso, pero soportable. La cena fue igual.

Lo primero que hice al entrar al baño fue sacar el predictor.

Mañana empezaría nuestra rutina planeada de la empresa y la universidad. Temía no seguir mañana aquí.

Espere con impaciencia.

El resultado fue de esperarse:

Las dos pequeñas líneas se burlaban de mí. Positivo.

Lo siguiente que hice fue como en trance.

En cuanto Edward se durmió acomode algo de ropa en una bolsa y deje un sobre cuidadosamente doblado con una carta enfrente de su puerta.

El la encontraría por la mañana.

La casa estaba oscura y vacía.

Tome mi pequeña bolsa con lo necesario y el poco dinero que me quedaba para el viaje. Puse una mano en mi vientre.

Ahora solo éramos mi bebe y yo contra el mundo.

Le eche una última mirada a la enorme casa antes de salir para siempre.

**Hola, espero les haya gustado el cap. Sé que es un poco más corto de lo habitual pero decidí hacerlos de ahora en adelante así para actualizar puntualmente.**

**Besos y gracias por leerme.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Título: **Cosmopolis

**Summary:** ¿Qué pasaría si en su viaje para cortarse el cabello, Edward Parker Cullen, se cruzara con Jacob Black y este, desesperado, le entrega a Isabella Swan, su novia, ya que él no pude cuidarla en medio del caos? ¿Qué hará Edward? ¿Y si después Jacob muriera? ¿Edward se enamorara de Bella, la inocente niña de diecisiete años en una limusina?

Edward está comprometido con Tania…

**Advertencia: **_Esta historia es Rated _**M** para mayores, o personas con mente abierta.

**Edward Pov**

Esta mañana desperté más tranquilo. El día de ayer había estado realmente preocupado.

Mi preocupación había salido en rabia; pero curiosamente no venía con el deseo de hacer daño, sino lo contrario: de protegerla. Y esta última necesidad venía con mucha más fuerza.

Me di una ducha en el pequeño baño de mi habitación.

Estaba acostumbrado a mayores lujos, pero no quería incomodar a Bella.

Después del incidente de ayer, temía que se pudiese asustar.

Hoy empezaría a trabajar conmigo en la empresa.

Aunque en realidad no necesitaba asistente, solo había sido una excusa para que se quedase cerca de mí el mayor tiempo posible.

Me aterraba que ella pudiera conocer a otra persona si iba a la universidad, alguien más joven y digno de ella…

Sacudí la cabeza desterrando esa idea.

Eso no pasaría.

Ella era mía. De ahora en adelante haría todo lo posible para que se enamorara de mí.

Isabella Swan me amaría.

Una vez listo, salí a buscarla. Toque su puerta; no respondió. Debió quedarse dormida y seguía duchándose. Pero no se escuchaba el agua correr.

Tampoco estaba ahí.

Regrese a su cuarto, confundido ¿Seguiría dormida?

Mientras emprendía el camino de regreso a su cuarto, me percate de un sobre blanco frente a mi puerta. Un extraño pánico me invadió.

Tome el sobre con manos temblorosas.

_Edward_

_Perdóname por despedirme de ti de esta manera, pero no encontraba otra forma._

_He regresado a Washington con mi padre; no quiero que me busques, no podía quedarme más tiempo. Estos últimos días han sido en cierto modo los mejores de mi vida. No espero que entiendas las razones por las que me he marchado, pero te aseguro que no es por ti._

_A pesar del comienzo que tuvimos, no te guardo rencor, pero creo que enserio necesitas sanar, y yo no puedo ayudarte. Sé que encontraras a alguien que pueda darte lo que necesitas, alguien a quien podrás enamorar, llevar a una cita, e iniciar una relación sana._

_Te deseo la mayor felicidad._

_Bella._

Me quede mirando ese papel entre mis manos un buen rato. Anonadado. Estaba molesto; molesto conmigo mismo.

Había sido un estúpido al pensar en que ella se pudiese enamorar de mí.

Claro que ella deseaba algo más.

Yo había sido un estúpido que le había hecho daño. Ella quería un caballero, una cita, alguien digno de ella. Se merecía eso y mucho más.

No me costaría ir a buscarla y obligarla a regresar conmigo… pero eso sería terriblemente egoísta.

Cancele juntas y reuniones de ese día. No tenía ganas de hacer nada. Solo quería beber.

Lo pase el resto de la tarde en su habitación. La cama olía a ella. El lugar impregnado de un intenso aroma a Fresia.

Apenas me daba cuenta de lo que hacía. Llevaba bebiendo todo el día. Hice caso omiso del móvil y me dedique a deleitarme con el aroma de mi Bella.

En algún momento de mi ebriedad, pude ver algo que me devolvió por un momento la lucidez, un objeto pequeño que me trajo miles de imágenes.

Era un collar con un dije de una fresa.

Sin saber porque, me aferre a él. Logre llegar con dificultad al sofá antes de caer inconsciente; mientras me venían oleadas de recuerdos.

Siempre estuvo tan cerca….

**Bella pov**

No había pensado lo que pasaría si regresaba.

Pero nunca me imaginé que mi propio padre me rechazaría. La noticia del embarazo lo enfureció hasta tal punto de gritarme.

Cuando se calmó trato de disculpase; pero el daño ya estaba hecho. No podía quedarme con él. Ni tampoco perdonarlo tan pronto.

La única persona que me dio su apoyo incondicional fue Ángela, una fiel y vieja amiga.

No necesite contarle mi historia. En cuanto le dije que estaba embarazada y que necesitaba su ayuda, me acepto como una hermana.

Ella ocupaba un apartamento sola, así que le vino bien mi presencia. No era la gran cosa, pero con mi trabajo en la cafetería logramos complementarnos.

A pesar de mi estado, me aceptaron en una universidad cercana para que continuara con mis estudios.

Lo poco que me dijo mi padre de Jacob fue que regreso a estudiar a Nueva York; era mejor así.

Habían pasado tres meses desde que llegue con Ángela y desde que mi vida tomo su rumbo nuevamente, yo pertenecía ahí. Esta era mi vida. Solo mi bebe y yo.

Lo sacaría adelante como fuera, solo tenía que lograr olvidarme de su padre, de Anthony…

Volteé la cabeza al escuchar que alguien llegaba. Era Ángela con las compras.

-Oh gracias al cielo, me muero de hambre.- Exclame.

El trabajo en la cafetería requería estar demasiado tiempo parada; si le sumabas el embarazo, llegaba a casa completamente hambrienta.

Ángela se rio.

-Teniendo que alimentarte por dos, me lo imagino.

Cenamos en silencio. Después ella se dedicó a leer y yo a mis tareas de la universidad.

Una de las cosas que me encantaban de la compañía de Ángela era que no necesitábamos hablar todo el tiempo. El silencio era agradable.

-¿Bella?- Inquirió ella.

-¿Si?- Pregunte sin levantar la vista, concentrada en mi trabajo.

Ángela vacilo.

Entonces le preste más atención.

-¿Nunca has pensado…en contactar al padre del bebe?

Me tense.

Lo último que tenía que sucederme era que ella también se pusiera en mi contra. ¿De qué iba esto? ¿Estaba cansada de tenerme aquí?

Ángela pareció notarlo.

-¡No!, no te lo tomes a mal…es solo que…me compadezco de ese hombre. Creo que tiene derecho a saber.

Ella tenía razón.

De todos modos ¿Qué me podría hacer ahora? El embarazo ya estaba demasiado avanzado…Pero no estaba lista, al menos aún no.

-Tal vez después. Las cosas son más complicadas de lo que parecen.- Dije con toda sinceridad.

-Lo entiendo.

**Edward pov**

Habían pasado ya tres meses de mi incansable búsqueda.

Todas las noches no hacía más que soñar con ella. No sabía si sentirme feliz porque fuera ella. O furioso por habérmelo ocultado.

Tenía que aclarar las cosas.

Simplemente no podía más sin ella. La necesitaba.

Busque en su pueblo, en la universidad….no había rastro de ella. Jacob Black también había desparecido.

Me hervía la sangre pensar que podrían estar juntos.

No me atreví a hablar con el padre de Marie, pero los espías que envié no la habían visto cerca de allí, empezaba a perder las esperanzas.

Mi familia estaba al tanto de todo, pero las cosas se habían complicado en trabajo.

Habían enviado una amenaza anónima. A sí que Carlisle tenía a las chicas con toda la seguridad posible.

Revise los pendientes y calcule mañana tendría un rato si quería ir a cortarme el pelo. Necesitaba un respiro. Luego seguiría con mi búsqueda y no pararía hasta encontrarla.

**Bella pov**

Tenía que hablar con mi padre.

Eso lo había decidido hace poco. Tal vez era hora de perdonarlo.

Estaba caminando hacia su casa cuando note que una camioneta negra me seguía.

Me puse demasiado nerviosa. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

Intente correr, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Unos hombres encapuchados me metieron dentro de la camioneta tan rápido que apenas pude gritar.

Sentí el líquido del somnífero en mi nariz antes de desmayarme.

.

.

Cuando desperté tenía la vaga conciencia de lo que había pasado.

Note que llevaba varias horas durmiendo y en una posición muy incómoda.

Con manos y pies atados con cuerdas.

Mi estómago rugió.

Me encontraba en una bodega o un sótano sin duda. Estaba recostada encima de una manta que me separaba del piso sucio. El lugar no parecía muy higiénico.

Sin embargo, el lugar importaba poco ahora. Un hombre con una capucha negra que le cubría la cara se alzaba frente a mí.

No sé qué esperaba de todo esto.

Pero nunca espere que el hombre detrás de la capucha negra fuera Jacob.

**¡Hola! Disculpen la tardanza de estos días. Al menos no ha sido tanto como antes. Espero les haya gustado. Ya no quedan muchos capítulos…creo que unos tres más y el epilogo…**

**Quiero agradecerles por sus lindos comentarios, últimamente no los he podido responder pero aprovecho a hacerlo brevemente:**

_**Darky 1995: **__Bells se ira, pero se reencontraran pronto…._

_**Paulyaviles: **__Yo también lo adoro__**.**_

_**Denisgarrido2: **__Me alegro que te haya gustado la historia…_

_**Cintygise: **__Creo que su reacción no será muy buena…Pero no quiero hacer sufrir mucho a Bells…_

_**Medeas16:**__ No supe muy bien que responder….Pero espero sea lo que esperabas…_

_**Annabelle Berlusconi: **__Yo también detesto cuando pasa eso, pero esto no será así, se reencontraran muy pronto, no me gusta verlos separados…. ;) _

_**Alexf1994: **__Tenias razón sobre Jacob. _

_**Cony: **__Aquí está el otro, tratare de no tardar mucho con el siguiente._

_**Citlaly Masen: **__No tengo una fecha definida, pero regularmente cada semana._

_**Camypg: **__Espero no haber demorado mucho…_


	16. Chapter 16

**Título: **Cosmopolis

**Summary:** ¿Qué pasaría si en su viaje para cortarse el cabello, Edward Parker Cullen, se cruzara con Jacob Black y este, desesperado, le entrega a Isabella Swan, su novia, ya que él no pude cuidarla en medio del caos? ¿Qué hará Edward? ¿Y si después Jacob muriera? ¿Edward se enamorara de Bella, la inocente niña de diecisiete años en una limusina?

Edward está comprometido con Tania…

**Advertencia: **_Esta historia es Rated _**M** para mayores, o personas con mente abierta.

* * *

**Bella pov**

Solo podía mirarlo desde mi altura, acunándome el vientre con los brazos. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Debía ser un mal sueño. Mire a mi amigo en busca de un gesto de complicidad. De que me dijese que me ayudaría.

Pero no se veía nada.

Es más, ni siquiera se parecía a mi amigo; al Jake divertido y despreocupado, no había ni sombra de eso. Pero me relaje con la idea de que quizás solo actuaba frente a los otros para ayudarme a escapar.

Sin embargo, sentí un horrible golpe en mi pecho, dado con tanta fuerza que me hizo salir volando y estamparme contra la pared.

Jadee intentando recuperar el aire; cuando logre respirar con normalidad me di cuenta de que había sido Jacob. Sus brazos cruzados, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

No te sus facciones más duras, poco a poco su expresión fue una mueca burlona. Si estaba actuando, actuaba muy bien.

-Así que estas embarazada- Comenta con desdén.- Es una lástima. No se nos antojaría tomarte con un mocoso dentro.

Lo mire estupefacta. También sentía una rabia instintiva por cómo había llamado a mi bebe; pero no podía articular palabra.

Se acercó y me obligo a despegar los brazos de mi vientre para atarme las manos en un nudo que me lastimaba. Yo no podía reaccionar, una especie de trance se apodero de mí mientras él hablaba. Asimilando lentamente cada palabra.

-¿Sabes? Me parece ridículo que en serio te creyeses ese cuento de que te quería. Es decir ¿Qué calase de hombre con sentido común deja a su novia con un tipo mafioso?

-Tu…Tu…- Consigo tartamudear.- Eras mi amigo.

-Admito que al principio me atraía la idea de llevarte a la cama.- Sonríe. Se agacha y levanta mi mentón con su mano.- Pero eras tan mojigata…

-Me rescataste.- Insisto desesperada.

-Ah, quería asegurarme de que servirías de algo, al parecer le importabas a Cullen más de lo que creía, si quisiera haberte salvado de ese miserable ahora no tendrías ningún problema.

Finge pensar un momento. Cada palabra es una cuchillada que se clava en mi corazón.

-Si vemos el lado bueno, creo que será de mucha utilidad ese mocoso para atraer a Cullen, después de todo.

-¡Mi bebe no tiene nada que ver! ¡Edward ni siquiera sabe que existe!- Estallo.

Y me arrepiento de inmediato. Jacob se carcajea.

-¡Nada mejor! Le daremos pronto la feliz noticia.

No puedo evitar empezar a llorar. ¿Por qué todas las personas que me importaban me traicionaban?

-¿Por qué Jacob? ¿Qué te hizo Edward? ¿Qué te hice yo? Si lo que quieres es dinero él te lo dará.

-Todo se sabe a su tiempo y no necesito la limosna de Cullen.- Sonríe y sale. No sin antes aventarme una hogaza de pan rancio y un vaso de agua caliente.

Mi estómago rugía. Mi bebe clamaba por comida. ¿Cuánto llevaba sin probar bocado? ¿Por qué Jacob hacia esto?

El calor aquí era sofocante y el lugar sucio.

Rogué porque no le pasara nada a mi bebe.

**Edward pov**

_Forks Washington La Push 12:00 Pm_

Caminaba por la playa observando el paisaje, el mar era un hoyo negro, iluminado por un pequeño faro. No pude evitar compararlo con mi corazón. Tan solo iluminado por la esperanza de encontrarla.

Este era un lugar pobre, las casa de madera del tamaño de mi habitación, pero lo que venía a buscar realmente era un corte de pelo.

Estaba a tiro de piedra de Forks. Luego de esto continuaría mi búsqueda.

Estaba decidido a acudir al padre de Bella por la mañana. Desesperado por encontrarla. Él tenía que saber algo de ella.

Pero antes tenía que cortarme el pelo. Llevaba meses de necesitarlo.

Billy se encargaría de eso.

Era un viejo amigo de mi padre que cayó en la miseria. Pero la autoestima del anciano no decrecía. Lo había visto un par de veces y era todo un enigma, a pesar de que lo disimulaba hablando sobre deportes.

Por alguna razón me sentía extraño. Tenía un mal presentimiento…pero últimamente los tenía desde que perdí a Bella…decidí ignorarlo y entrar.

No me costó trabajo localizar su casa, dada la escases de aquí.

Se encontraba tan absorto en un partido que no escucho mi llegada.

Carraspee y él se volvió.

Pude ver una especie de nerviosismo en su mirada un segundo antes de recomponerse.

-Eh…Hola chico. Justo estaba viendo como perdía mi equipo. Ni siquiera siendo tan viejo y con tan pocas ilusiones tengo el placer de ver ganar a los míos…Aunque tal vez sea más fácil si solo te unes al lado ganador.

Esto era a lo que me refería.

Medite un momento sus palabras, sin encontrarles mucho sentido. Al final me rendí.

-Buenas noches señor…Billy.- Recordé que no tenía la más remota idea de cuál era su apellido. De todos modos dada la diferencia de posiciones no me pareció necesario.- Espero no llegar muy tarde para un corte.

-Ni tarde ni temprano, nadie se molesta en venir.- Replica. ¿Quieres un vaso de agua? Tengo algo de comida…

-Estoy bien. Solo necesito el corte, llevo algo de prisa.

Me siento en la silla y espero impaciente, hasta que por fin después de meses siento las frías tijeras.

-Es obvio que un muchacho como tu tendrá prisas.-

Empieza a hablar. Su voz tenía una de esas entonaciones que te dan tanto sueño que tienes que cerrar los ojos. Pero yo permanezco atento a sus palabras, tratando de descifrarlo.

-Responsabilidades, Reuniones...-Continua- O está buscando algo…desesperadamente.

No estoy seguro de que responder, pero algo me dice que debo estar alerta.

-¿Ya casi ha terminado?- Pregunto, tratando de desviar la conversación.

-Ah, sí.- Contesta como si acabase de recordarlo.- Ya termine con este lado.

Guarda silencio un rato para preguntarme.

-¿Te he dicho ya mi apellido?

La pregunta me sorprende.

-No.

Se ríe de forma siniestra.

-Pues creo que pronto te enteraras chico.

Después de un rato empieza a sonar mi móvil, es extraño, mi familia sabía que estaba bien. Pero no es una llamada, sino un mensaje de voz.

_Si quieres encontrar a Isabella y que siga con vida, tendrás que venir a donde mi padre te indique. _

Luego una carcajada lúgubre. Sabía perfectamente de quien era la voz.

Lo sentí incluso antes de volverme, antes de que ese mensaje terminara. Su nombre me llego a la mente. El hombre al que mi padre había echado de la mafia por traición hace tantos años, Billy Black, ahora me apuntaba con un arma a la cabeza.

**Bella pov**

No podía saber cuánto tiempo había pasado. Quizás un día o una hora, pero estaba aterrada. Las dos personar que más quería en mi vida corrían un grave peligro.

Tenía el presentimiento de que Jacob no dejaría vivir a Edward si este venia aquí.

Su odio no era por lo acontecido hace un tiempo. Era más profundo y de mucho más tiempo, pero ¿Por qué? Esa pregunta me taladraba la mente mientras intentaba pensar en qué hacer, aunque con lo débil y hambrienta que estaba no podía hacer mucho.

Solo esperar.

Me había dado cuenta de que el lugar en donde estaba no podía tener más de dos plantas y el sonido del mar me delato que me encontraba en alguna casa de la playa la Push.

¿Dónde más me traería Jacob?

Me di cuenta de que no sabía muchas cosas de él, pero si sabía que no era rico y no podía permitirse un lugar más seguro para retenerme.

Sospechaba que no me alimentaba apropósito para mantenerme débil, dada la facilidad con la que podría escapar. No conseguiría arrastrarme aunque lo intentara

La puerta empezó a chirriar y yo me levante ilusionada, supongo que me traerán comida.

Pero la imagen me deja sin aliento cuando entran. Por un momento creí que me desmayaría.

Era Edward.

Con el rostro ensangrentado y la camisa hecha jirones.

Jacob le apuntaba con una navaja el cuello; y Billy Black el eterno amigo de mi padre, tan chistoso, el que tantas veces había entrado a mi casa, le apuntaba con un arma mortífera a la cabeza.

Tarde un minuto en analizarlo. Tal vez solo estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Si me dormía ahora, despertaría en esta misma prisión… pero despertaría. No tendría que ver a Anthony así.

De un movimiento brusco, Jacob me agarro por detrás y poso la navaja encima del bultito de mi vientre.

Solloce. No era una pesadilla.

-Puedes alegarte padre. No creo que se ocurra hacer nada estúpido.- Le dijo Jacob a Billy. Este se alejó pero se quedó recargado en la pared, apuntando directamente a la cabeza de Edward.

La mirada de Edward, a pesar de su desventaja, era furiosa, contenida. Busque sus ojos y vi que tenía mucho que decirme.

Tantee mi cuello buscando por instinto el dije de fresas. No estaba. Su mirada me confirmo lo que sabía. Y que tenía mucho que decirme.

-Parece que ha sido un conmovedor encuentro.- Se mofo Jacob.

-¿Ve al grano Black?- Escupió Edward.- ¿Qué mierda quieres?

-Es una pregunta estúpida si recuerdas mi apellido.

-¿Venganza? ¿Dinero?- Siguió imperturbable Edward.- No me gustan los rodeos. Di de una puta vez que quieres.

-Estoy de acuerdo con lo de los rodeos.- Sonrió Jacob.- Quiero verte sufrir Cullen, no necesito tu dinero. Después de todo eres tan cerdo como yo. Se lo que sea que te hayan hecho. ¿En serio te sentiste mejor al tirarte a mi novia? ¿Al verla sufrir?

Edward hizo una mueca ante eso, ero se recompuso rápidamente.

-¿Y cómo se supone que me harás sufrir? ¿Matándome? ¿Matándola a ella?

-Supongo que todo padre ama a su hijo.

Cierro los ojos para tratar de bloquear lo que está pasando. Edward estaba a punto de enterarse sobre nuestro bebe por los labios del mismo demonio.

-¿Es que acaso no lo sabias?- Continuo.- Vas a ser padre.

Él se queda un momento perplejo. Las lágrimas corren por mi rostro. Jacob acaricia mi tripa con la navaja con aire burlón.

Edward busca mi mirada y yo se lo confirmo.

Se queda observando mi vientre por un momento.

Jacob espera expectante.

Todo lo que sigue pasa muy rápido.

Edward se lanza sobre Jacob para apartarlo de mí. Yo caigo al frio suelo boca abajo, con un corte en mi vientre del que empieza a salir sangre. Me mareo al instante, el olor me llega potente y no puedo levantarme. El mundo da vueltas.

A mis espaldas se produce un horrible enfrentamiento. Me arrastro un poco para ver con impotencia como ambos hombres, Billy Black y Jacob golpean a Edward hasta que logran inmovilizarlo.

Apenas me prestan atención.

Lo sientan en un sofá, Jacob con la pistola y su padre tomando a Edward por el cuello. Todo estaba por terminar.

Hasta que una fuerza sobrehumana me hace levantarme de alguna manera.

Me arrojo frente a Edward justo cuando suena el disparo. Un intenso dolor en mi hombro, como miles de cuchillas se extiende por todo mi cuerpo.

Caigo al suelo y escucho más golpes.

En algún momento, el sonido de las sirenas me saca de mi letargo de dolor. Unos brazos fuertes me acurrucan, pero apenas soy consciente de nada.

-_Ya se acabó Marie_

El dolor desaparece rápidamente, pero se lleva mi conciencia, no pudo abrir los ojos por más que lucho por hacerlo. Quiero responder algo, lo que sea.

Una superficie fría y lisa reemplaza a los brazos cálidos y protectores, quiero protestar con todas mis fuerzas… pero acabó perdiéndome en la oscuridad.

* * *

**Bueno, solo queda un cap o tal vez dos y el epilogo. Creo que sería apresurado que fuese solo uno por que estos dos tienen mucho que discutir y me gustaría mucho poder escribir como nace él bebe y todo eso….no me gusta cuando una historia termina en que ella esta embaraza y todos felices para siempre…**

**Espero que les haya gustado. **

**Besos y gracias por sus Reviews.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Título: **Cosmopolis

**Summary:** ¿Qué pasaría si en su viaje para cortarse el cabello, Edward Parker Cullen, se cruzara con Jacob Black y este, desesperado, le entrega a Isabella Swan, su novia, ya que él no pude cuidarla en medio del caos? ¿Qué hará Edward? ¿Y si después Jacob muriera? ¿Edward se enamorara de Bella, la inocente niña de diecisiete años en una limusina?

Edward está comprometido con Tania…

**Advertencia: **_Esta historia es Rated _**M** para mayores, o personas con mente abierta.

**Bella pov**

La oscuridad era densa.

Solo podía quedarme quieta en medio de ese mundo. Sabía que estaba ahí. Pero no podía encontrarme a mí misma. Sentía un intenso dolor en el costado, pero era imposible de calmar ya que no lo encontraba.

Alguien susurraba mi nombre a lo lejos. Una voz lejana, muy lejana que parecía un tenue zumbido. Luego un pitido constante, muy familiar, llego.

Era como si un radio descompuesto recuperara la claridad de sonido poco a poco. Hora tras hora.

El pitido, tanto más fuerte se hacía, más me irritaba, yo detestaba un lugar en particular con ese sonido. Era…era… ¡Un hospital! Estaba en un hospital.

Me entro un terror indescriptible al ser consciente de lo que podía pasarme en un hospital si estaba en coma, si algo se desconectaba, agujas, sueros, doctores con guantes llenos de sangre y el espantoso olor a oxido y sal ¿Me desconectarían de un coma para dejarme morir si no despertaba? ¿O me dejarían años tendida en una cama mientras envejezco? ¿Esto es la muerte? No, no podía ser tan terrible, yo no fui tan mala persona.

Tenía que despertar. Costará lo que costara.

Luche con uñas y dientes por seguir el pitido y parecía que me acercaba más rápido al sonido. Aunque seguirlo era agotador dado que le huía por instinto.

Una voz sonó por encima de él.

Era de nuevo mi nombre; con algunas palabras como "Despierta" o "Te amo" y frases como "Por nuestro pequeñín" o "Hare lo que quieras si abres tus ojos para mi"

Esa melodía tan suave que era la voz de ese ángel, me guio fácil y rápidamente hacia la conciencia. La seguía sin problemas hasta que...Una luz cegadora se cruzó por mi camino. Sensaciones de dolor y alivio, el aire, oxígeno en mis pulmones… y una cálida mano encima de la mía. Que se retiró rápidamente.

Un mundo de manos con guantes blancos estuvo encima de mí. No hubiera podido protestar aunque quisiera: Me resultaba imposible moverme y el rostro de Edward me miraba pegado al cristal de la puerta, yo mantenía mi atención fija en el mientras me dejaba hacer.

Cuando por fin terminaron y me encontré sentada en suaves almohadas y menos aparatos, entro.

Yo mire mis manos como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo, sin saber que esperar de él. Estaba confundida.

La morfina actuaba para que el hombro no me doliera. Recordaba lo que había pasado hasta después de escuchar el disparo…el disparo….

El cuchillo de Jacob haciendo el corte en mi vientre mientras Edward se abalanzaba sobre el para apartarlo…

¡Mi bebe!

-¡Edward! ¡Mi bebe!- Explote de repente echándome a llorar. Me toque el vientre con desesperación, tanteando. ¿Estaba mi adorado bultito, apenas perceptible, todavía?- ¡Dime que está bien por favor!

-Tranquila Isabella, nuestro bebe está bien.

A pesar de lo hermoso de sus palabras, su tono era gélido y por primera vez me percate de la expresión furiosa.

Le tendí los brazos, desesperada por sentirme segura en ellos, en lugar de acercarse, se sentó en una silla con la espalda tensa.

Se hizo el silencio.

Duro tanto que acabe diciendo:

-Di algo. Por favor.

-¡¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que nos conocíamos ya?! ¡¿Qué tu Eras Marie?!- Grito.

-No lo supe desde el principio, no creía que fuera i…

-¡Maldita sea, claro que era importante!

Su grito fue esta vez tan fuerte que me asusto.

-No sabía cómo hacerlo, el hombre que me secuestro y trato con tanta crueldad no era mi Anthony, quería saber si podía recuperarlo.- Mi voz era firme a pesar de mis lágrimas.

Sin embargo, su voz ahora era un susurro amenazador, mucho más intimidante que los gritos.

-Eso no te daba el derecho de irte con mi hijo. Yo debía saberlo. Trate de arreglar lo que hice. Jamás será suficiente. Pero yo tenía derecho a saber.

-Lo sé.

No se me ocurrió una mejor respuesta.

-¿Por qué Isabella? ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? Eso suponiendo que no te acuse de que nunca pensabas hacerlo.

-No iba a hacerlo.-Solté.- Estaba confundida. No sabía si hacerlo o no. Temía tu reacción.

En cuanto termine, me arrepentí de ser tan sincera.

Apretó los puños y su respiración era superficial, la cara roja de rabia. Me encogí. Él se contenía.

-Bien.- Susurro.- Si pretendías alejarme de un hijo mío, los planes te han salido mal.

-¡Nunca hubo ningún…plan! ¡No sé de qué hablas!

-Te advierto que en cuanto nazca se quedara conmigo.

-¡No! ¡Es mi bebe!- Dije frenética. Captando a donde quería llegar.

-¿Crees que estas capacitada para cuidar de uno? ¿Después de cómo te pusiste en riesgo la vida con Jacob Black?

-¿Me quitaras a mi bebe?- Estaba sofocada. Apenas respiraba.

-Creo que es lo correcto dado la inmadurez que has demostrado.- So tono indiferente y helado me asusto.

Negué con la cabeza varias veces. Esto no era real. Quería gritar, pero solo salió de mis labios la frase:

-Tenía miedo.

Creí ver un sentimiento de ternura en sus ojos, muy al fondo, antes de salir y dejarme destrozada. Desesperada.

**Edward pov **

Me senté en la sala de espera a aguardar a mi familia. Me sentía demasiado avergonzado, con las claras insinuaciones para Bella de que le quitaría a su bebe. A nuestro bebe.

Cosa que no era cierta ni de cerca. Jamás le haría tanto daño. La amaba. Ella era mi niña. Necesitábamos a hablar y yo me comporte como un cerdo.

Estaba consumido y cegado por la furia. La desesperación de que le ocurriera algo en su estado; y haber perdido lo que tanto deseaba….

Decidí que lo más sensato era esperar a que llegaran Alice y Rosalíe para hablar con ella antes, no quería empeorar las cosas.

Pareció una eternidad hasta que por fin llegaron y me acribillaron con preguntas.

Cuando los puse al corriente sin tapujos, hicieron lo que cabría esperar: Furiosos y decepcionados. Otra vez. Espere una hora más hasta que Alice y Rosalíe salieron. Con expresiones vacías.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Interrogue impaciente.

-Estaba muy alterada. Demasiado.-Dijo Alice.

Y me miro con enojo y decepción pura.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que puede sufrir una madre cuando la amenazas con quitarle a su hijo? Eres un ser despiadado.- Escupió Rosalíe. Me fije en su vientre hinchado.

Si alguien podía entender a Bella, era ella.

-Pudimos convencerla de que solo estabas enfadado, que no era cierto…-Dijo Alice sorprendiéndome.- Quiere hablar contigo.- Añadió dudosa.

-Y si vuelves a regarla, me encargare de que no puedas ver a tu hijo en la vida, así tenga que llevarme a Bella al otro lado del mundo.- Lo dijo tan seria que tuve que creerle.

Cuando atravesé la puerta la imagen me desarmo.

Esme consolaba a Bella mientras esta lloraba. Acurrucadas.

Parecía tan frágil, tan asustada. Yo era un verdadero estúpido.

Al verme llegar levantaron la vista. Esme evito mi mirada mientras Bella le asentía para que se fuera.

Se hizo el silencio.

Me acerque a Bella. Una vez pasada la cólera, sentía la extraña de necesidad de tocar su vientre, no sabía porque, solo quería hacerlo.

Al extender mi mano, justo cuando iba a tocarlo, Bella se alejó asustada.

Desperté de mi trance e ignore el dolor de su rechazo.

-Bella, lo siento.

Ella no dijo nada, sin previo aviso, salto de la cama y se arrojó a mis brazos, llorando.

Mire las maquinas a las que estaba conectada, preocupado, al parecer todo se veía en orden. Comenzó a balbucear en tono lastimero:

-Por favor Edward, no me quites a mi bebe, por favor, hare lo que sea, lo que sea…

Me desarmo.

-Bella, cariño, perdóname tú a mí, pequeña. Jamás te quitaría a tu bebe, a nuestro bebe. Es de ambos, te amo, y los dos lo criaremos juntos…si tú quieres.

Ella alzo la vista de mi pecho y me miro con sus ojitos empañados en lágrimas.

-¿Me amas?

-¿Acaso lo dudas, pequeña? Te he amado desde que tengo memoria…Marie. Desde siempre. Me he comportado así porque me dañaron Isabella, y me he dado cuenta de que tú eres la única que puedes ayudarme a sanar. Ustedes. Los amo Bella. Tú sacas lo mejor de mí.

La recosté con cuidado y acaricie su cabello hasta que dejo de sollozar.

-¿Por qué me dijiste esas cosas tan horribles?

-Porque estaba furioso Bella. Por un momento creí que te perdería para siempre, cuando acababa de encontrarte. Me volví loco de pensar que os perdería a ambos.

-¿Qué le ha…?-Ella trago saliva.

Acaricie su mejilla.

-Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras, pequeña.

-¿Qué le sucedió a Jacob?

Suspire.

-Condenaron a Jacob a prisión.-Carraspee.-Quince años fue la máxima condena que logramos….Y Billy Black…Murió.

Se quedó pensativa un momento.

-¿Mi padre?- Pregunto asustada.

-Él está enterado, solo le dijimos lo necesario.

Ella se quedó en silencio. Mirándome.

Las ansias me ganaron.

-¿Puedo?-Pregunte suavemente. Señalando su vientre.

Ella me miro con ilusión en sus ojos.

-Claro.- Tomo mi mano y la poso encima del bultito apenas perceptible.

Me quede maravillado.

-Quisiera llamarla Eleonor si es niña.- Dijo de repente.- Y si es niño Edmundo.

La mire burlón.

-¿Sacaste esos nombres de un cuento de hadas del siglo diecinueve?

Se encogió de hombros, sonriendo.

-Me gustan. ¿A ti te gustan?

Le plante un beso rápido en los labios.

-Claro que sí, son…preciosos.

La idea de llamar a mi hijo Edmundo no me hacía mucha gracia, pero si ella lo quería….

Me observo cautelosamente.

-¿Qué pasara ahora?- La pregunta me tomo por sorpresa.

La observe igual.

-Lo que tú quieras que pase.

-Quiero estar contigo.

-Entonces así será.

.

.

.

**Epilogo: **_**La mejor noche de mi vida.**_

_**Bella pov**_

Los últimos meses habían sido los mejores de mi vida. Un día después de salir del hospital, Edward me preparo un tour alrededor del mundo.

Los nueve meses de embarazo viajamos y conocí lugares impresionantes.

Me pidió matrimonio arriba de la torre Eiffel, nos casamos en las vegas y cuando regresamos a casa nos esperaba una enorme fiesta para celebrar.

Tres días después me encontraba tirada en la cama, sin poder dormir debido al molesto y enorme vientre que tenía. Amaba a mis bebes, más que a nada, pero estaba desesperada por que salieran.

De repente se me antojo una hamburguesa…..Y una pizza. También unas donas no estarían mal….

Me daba pena despertar a Edward pero tenía tanta hambre…faltaban solo una semana para que los bebes nacieran y había comido más en nueve meses que en toda mi vida.

-Edward.- Lo sacudí para despertarlo.

Se froto los ojos y se desperezo un poco. Se veía tan tierno durmiendo.

-¡Edward!- Grite.

-¡¿Qué pasa amor?!-Dijo sobresaltado.

-Me irías a buscar una hamburguesa…y pizza…y donas. Por favor.

Me miro boquiabierto.

-¿Ahora? -Bostezo.- Bella, cariño, son las cuatro de la mañana ¿No puedes esperar hasta un poco más tarde?

Lo mire con un puchero involuntario.

-Está bien.- Me voltee para que no viera mis lágrimas.

-No…nena, solo estaba algo dormido…claro que iré enseguida.

Mi rostro se ilumino.

-¿Enserio?

Suspiro.

-Claro que si nena.

_**Edward pov**_

Estaba regresando aliviado con todo lo que Bella me pidió, al fin después de una hora.

Estos días de trabajo habían sido agotadores debido a mi ausencia de meses. Aunque valía la pena.

Mi móvil sonó de improviso. Sonreí al ver que era Bella, debía de estar hambrienta.

-Ya estoy llegando…

-_¡Edward!_- Su grito cargado de dolor me helo la sangre.- _¡Me duele Edward! ¡Se me rompió la fuente! ¡Ven deprisa!_

No necesito decir más.

Llegue a casa como un rayo y la tome en brazos mientras gritaba de dolor.

Me mantuve lo más tranquilo posible hasta que llegamos al hospital.

_**Bella pov**_

Dolor era insoportable.

Sentía como si mil cuchillas se me clavaran.

Tenía la mano de Edward tan aferrada que creo que le hacía daño.

Todo fue un calvario de dolor, gritos, palabras conciliadoras de Edward…hasta que por fin me desmaye.

.

Al abrir los ojos lo primero que vi fue el rostro de mi Edward, con una sonrisa tan radiante que me deslumbro.

Sostenía dos mantas en cada brazo.

-Edward…-Pedí con voz débil.-Dámelos…

Me los paso con cuidado.

-Son Eleonor y Edmundo.-Susurro en cuanto me los paso.

Se me saltaron las lágrimas. Dos pares de ojos me miraban con curiosidad.

-Él tiene tu cabello, y mis ojos.

-Y ella es idéntica a ti.

Nos reímos.

-Gracias.- Me susurro depositando un beso en mi oído.

-Te amo Anthony.-Respondí mirándolo a los ojos.

-Y yo Marie.

**Fin**

_**Gracias a todas las personas que se tomaron un momento de su tiempo para leer esta historia.**_


End file.
